Bad Marriage (ChanBaek Ver)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [11Chap/13 Chap] Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?/ ChanBaek/YAOI/NOCHILD/ABSURD
1. Prologue

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Prologue : Perjodohan?**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Dia Pria. Bukan wanita"_

Seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi yang semampai bak tiang listrik tengah mengendap-endap di tengah kegelapan.

Matanya kesana kemari memperhatikan sekitarnya yang tampak lenggang. Ia bernafas lega, mungkin orang-orang di rumahnya sudah tidur.

Tentu saja, jam dinding di rumahnya telah menunjukan angka 11. Tentunya itu adalah pukul 11 malam.

TEK

Lampu di ruangan itu langsung hidup membuat pria tampan itu terkejut hingga membuat bola mata besarnya semakin besar seakan akan keluar dari rongga matanya.

"Kemana saja kau, Park Chanyeol?" Suara besar dari sang ayah menginterupsi langkahnya. Oh, dia akan mati setelah ini.

"Hmmm... anu... itu..." Pria tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya

"Anu... anu apa?" Tanya sang ayah lagi dengan suara yang lebih terdengar curiga. Pria tampan itu mendesah pelan.

"Itu... ah, tadi aku ada tugas kelompok, Ayah." Jawab Chanyeol -Pria tampan- tergagap.

"Tugas kelompok? Di club malam?" Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tahu jika tadi dia ke club malam?

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Chanyeol cepat. Sang ayah bukannya percaya, malah semakin memicingkan matanya lagi, semakin curiga.

"Ah, sepertinya kau harus ada yang mengatur. Jika, ayah dan ibu tidak bisa mengaturmu" Ucap sang ayah. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"M-maksud, Ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ayahnya tersenyum misterius. Seorang wanita paruh baya menepuk bahunya membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba dari ibunya.

"Ibu, kau mengejutkanku!" Ujarnya tanpa sadar menaikan suaranya sedikit. Tangan besarnya mengelus dadanya.

"Aigooo, kau benar-benar nakal" Sang ibu menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol, sang empu meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Ibu lepaskan! Aku mohon" Rengek Chanyeol seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Sepertinya Ayahmu benar, Chanyeol-ah. Ayah dan Ibumu ini tidak bisa membuatmu menurut. Terpaksa, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengannya" Mata Chanyeol berbinar saat mendengar perjodohan. Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia berdada besar? Apakah dia langsing? Berbagai pertanyaan telah memenuhi otak mesum Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia cantik, Yah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah dia cerdas?"

"Sangat"

"Apakah dia langsing?"

"Yeah. Aku pikir seperti itu"

Mata Chanyeol semakin berbinar senang.

"Kenalkan aku pada wanita itu, Ayah!" Ujar Chanyeol kelewat senang . Tak menyadari bahwa alis ayahnya tengah berkerut. Entah bingung atau heran.

"Wanita?" Air muka Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah heran saat ibunya bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya. Wanita. Siapa wanita yang kalian maksud itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sudah bersemangat kembali.

"Dia pria. Bukan wanita"

 **TBC**

 **Huhuhuhu FF baru lagi epribadeh… gak baru juga sih, ini FF di wattpad aku yang aku salin ke sini hahahaha… ya udah selamat menikmati ajeh yeee… Love you, reader**


	2. Chapter 1

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 1 : Ini gila!**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Ini semua gila…!"_

Chanyeol terduduk di sofa. Wajahnya yang tadi ceria menjadi muram saat ibunya menjawab jika orang yang akan di jodohkan dengannya itu adalah seorang pria.

Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol seratus persen masih normal dan masih menyukai makhluk berdada besar bernama wanita itu.

"Ini pasti sangat mengagetkanmu, Nak. Tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu" Ucap sang ibu bijak. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merespon, namja tampan itu lebih mempertahankan wajah datar, dingin, terkejut, kesal secara bersamaan.

Kedua orang tuanya menghela nafas mereka. Inilah cara yang -menurut mereka- paling ampuh untuk 'menjinakan' seorang Park Chanyeol yang liar.

"Ayah berharap kau bisa menerimanya" Kata sang ayah melembut. Ibunya mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku normal" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar melarat. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk menjadi seorang Gay.

Siapapun tolong sadarkan kedua orang tuanya ini.

"Kami tahu. Tapi, kami menginginkannya menjadi menantu kami. Percayalah, dia itu sangat baik dan sopan" Sahut ibunya seraya mengelus punggung anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah" Chanyeol menurut, pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Dengan lunglai, ia perlahan menapaki satu per satu anak tangga.

"Aku harap ini tidak salah, Sayang" Tuan Park merangkul bahu sang istri, mata mereka masih memperhatikan punggung Chanyeol dari bawah tangga.

"Aku yakin. Calon istrinya sangat baik" Nyonya Park tersenyum kepada suaminya. Mereka lalu kembali ke kamar mereka, melanjutkan acara tidur mereka yang tadi terganggu.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol berbaling menelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah err... frustasi?

"Aku akan menikah dengan pria? Aku menjadi Gay? TIDAKKKKKKKK"

Untung saja, kamarnya ini kedap suara, jadi tidak ada yang dapat mendengar teriakannya, kecuali semut di kamarnya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampaknya masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini baru pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit. Bukan, dia bukan murid yang selalu datang awal kesekolahannya.

Hanya saja, ia tidak mau bertemu kedua orang tuanya untuk sesaat karena ia takut kedua orang tuanya itu kembali mengungkit perihal 'perjodohan bodoh' itu.

Chanyeol mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah rapih, membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

 **CEKLEK**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas itu, baru saja ia akan memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk tubuhnya hingga ia terhuyung ke belakang dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Ouchhh!" Chanyeol meringis merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit karena terbentur lantai. Ia juga merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak seperti ada suatu yang menimpa dadanya.

Pada semulanya, Chanyeol mengira rasa sesak seperti di timpa beban berat itu hanya rasa terkejutnya semata. Namun, saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan seorang pria cantik di atasnya.

Pria cantik bermata sipit bak bulan sabit itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya memastikan, namun dengan suara yang terdengar err... tidak perduli?. Mata Chanyeol membesar saat melakukan kontak mata dengan pria cantik itu.

"Menyingkir dari atasku!" Titah Chanyeol sedikit mendesis. Pria cantik bereyeliner tebal itu mendecih pelan.

"Kau itu berlebihan sekali, Park Chanyeol" Tukasnya, lalu beranjak dari atas Chanyeol. Baekhyun -namja cantik- melipat tangannya di dada.

"Minta maaf padaku!" Ujar Chanyeol berlagak sombong pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun keras. Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Pria cantik yang juga preman di kelasnya ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf... ARGHHH" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Ia berjongkok, lalu memegang kakinya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan, lelaki cantik itu lari terbirit-birit ke dalam kelas.

"Yak! Sialan kau!" Umpat Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Ia pun mengejar si preman kelas yang mempunyai paras cantik dan manis itu dengan kakinya yang pincang.

"Mehrong~" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengolok Chanyeol yang mengejarnya dengan kaki pincangnya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kaki panjang Chanyeol tersandung kursi atau meja.

Baekhyun terus berjalan mundur, tanpa melihat ke belakangnya. Di belakangnya, kini terlihat seorang lelaki cantik yang sok manly tengah berjalan bersama seorang lelaki berkulit albino. Tangan keduanya memegang bubble tea.

Saat Baekhyun akan membalikan badannya ke belakang, tangannya yang bebas menyepak bubble tea di tangan lelaki cantik itu. Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun membesar. Wajah mulus lelaki cantik itu basah hingga ke bagian depan seragamnya.

"Annyeong, Luhan hyung" Sapa Baekhyun -sok- ramah. Tangan sebelahnya melambai teoat di wajah cantik Luhan -Lelaki cantik yang memegang bubble tea-.

"Byun-Baek-Hyun!" Teriakan Luhan dapat terdengar sampai kelas ujung. Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun ikut aku ke ruangan Osis. Kau sudah beberapa kali ada di dalam catatanku. Kau juga, Park Chanyeol" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk Chanyeol yang tertawa. Alhasil, Chanyeol terdiam dan mengerjap bingung.

"CEPAT IKUT AKU!" Ujar Luhan, lalu berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun -lelaki berkulit albino- yang masih di penuhi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

Saking bermusuhannnya mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berebut pintu. Mereka terjepit di antara pintu itu, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Yak! Menyingkirlah!" Ujar Baekhyun. Ia merasa dirinya yang paling terjepit disini.

"Eh, mungil, kau sendiri yang seharusnya menyingkir!" Balas Chanyeol menjelarkan mata besarnya.

"Kau yang harus menyingkir, Raksasa!" Sahut Baekhyun tak terima di katai 'mungil' oleh Chanyeol. Yah, walaupun namja tampan yang tingginya bak tiang listrik itu ada benarnya juga.

"Hei! Cepatlah!" Teriak Luhan yang sudah berada di ujung koridor. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuhnya keluar, dan akhirnya berhasil. Tentunya, mulutnya dan mulut Chanyeol tidak berhenti mendumel.

Mereka pun menyusul Luhan yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor sana. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar sepanjang jalan. Si preman cantik dan si tiang listrik tampan itu tidak pernah akur asal kalian tahu.

Di lain sisi, Luhan tengah menyeringai misterius. Yah, walaupun baju dan wajahnya harus terlebih dahulu menjadi korban dari kecerobohan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan melewati ruang osis. Mereka mengerutkan dagi mereka, bingung. Baekhyun melirik kembali ke belakangnya, namun kakinya masih terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang jauh di depan mereka

Luhan berhenti tepat di depan sekolah. Di sana telah ada sebuah mobil Audi Sport milik Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di buat bingung.

"Ini" Lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum mengerti, hanya menerima kunci mobil itu saja.

"Pergi ke alamat ini" Ucap Luhan memberikan secarik kertas kepada Baekhyun. Yah, ekspresi Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti isi dari kertas yang telah ia pegang itu.

"Di sanalah hukuman kalian di laksanakan. Bawa saja mobilku, kau tidak di pinjamkan mobil oleh ayahmu, 'kan, anak nakal?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran dari Luhan.

Benar, ayahnya menarik seluruh fasilitasnya karena kejadian kemarin malam. Dan, tadi pagi ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Untung saja, penumpang kala itu tidak terlalu penuh, jadi ia bisa tenang duduk di kursinya.

"Pergilah kalian berdua"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan benci dan tidak suka.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Dan cepat ke tempat yang sudah aku tuliskan di kertas itu" Tukas Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan, tentu saja Chanyeol menjadi supir dadakan Baekhyun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeon dan Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan ke tujuan mereka yang tampaknya sangat tidak familiar.

"Ugh! Kita jadi harus membo... EH?!" Baekhyun membalikan badannya ke belakang dan mendapati dua tas yang diketahui miliknya dan juga milik pria tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Dahinya mengerut saat melihat wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"T-Tas kita. Bukannya tadi kita tidak membawanya kemari?" Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke jok belakang. Dan, benar, di sana terdapat dua tas, dan salah satunya adalah miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" Gumam Chanyeol seraya menebak-nebak. Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mencurigakan, apalagi ia harus pergi bersama bocah mungil di sampingnya ini.

"Ah! Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini" Ucap Baekhyun memasang pose berfikirnya, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, Byun Baekhyun" Papar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya tersinggung, malah ia sedang mengamati setiap inchi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Yang dijadikan objek hanya salah tingkah.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku tampan" Baekhyun mendengus geli.

"Aku juga tampan" Sahut Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya.

"Tampan? Dari mananya?" Chanyeol menyinggung Baekhyun. Lihatlah, wajah cantik Baekhyun telah memerah menahan kesal dan err malu?.

"Tentu saja dari wajahku. Aku adalah preman kelas yang tampan seperti di drama" Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

Baiklah, kita lihat, apa benar yang di katakan lelaki cantik itu? Wajahnya? Hm, cool saja tidak apalagi tampan. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Preman tampan? Yang ada preman cantik yang -menurut Chanyeol- mungil, cantik, dan menggemaskan hahaha

Drama? Dia suka menonton drama? Woah, itu nilai tambahan untuk jiwa wanitanya haha tipe uke sekali.

Tunggu...

Apa baru saja, Chanyeol mengomentari bahwa diri Baekhyun seperti wanita? Dia bilang apa tadi? Cantik? Menggemaskan?

Siapapun, Chanyeol meminta untuk di tenggelamkan di Samudera Hindia, asal kalian dapat memastikan tidak ada ikan hiu di sana.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Mata mereka yang jelalatan menoleh ke sana dan kemari.

'Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat tempat ini. Tapi, dimana?' Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun memotret pemandangan indah dari halaman luas sebuah bangunan yang bisa di bilang seperti istana.

"Wah, ini adalah istana terindah yang pernah aku lihat di drama-drama. Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin menangis" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis di lengan besar Chanyeol.

'Dasar lelaki cantik yang aneh' Tunggu. Itu kata batinnya tadi? Kata batin Chanyeol? Batinnya bilang Baekhyun cantik? Woah, Park Chanyeol sepertinya kau harus memeriksa kenormalanmu.

"Menyingkirlah, pendek!" Chanyeol mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, lelaki cantik berpostur mungil darinya itu mendengus kesal serta mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa ada tulisan lain di kertas itu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak berfikir, mengingat kembali tulisan di kertas yang sudah ia buang tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah 'Kami menunggu kalian di ruang keluarga. Datanglah~' seperti itu" Baekhyun memperaktekan tulisan lain di kertas itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar manis.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah ah mungkin istana itu dengan langkah yang serempak. Kepala mereka masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

'Ya, ini adalah rumah yang ada di album foto keluargaku sewaktu aku masih lima tahun'

Jangan-jangan...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki ruang keluarga itu, dan...

"IBU! AYAH!"

"BIBI! PAMAN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Keempat paruh baya itu menatap kedua -yang menurut mereka- bocah di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Jadi, kalian yang merencanakan semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Park Chanyeol!" Geram sang ayah seraya menatap tajam anak lelakinya itu. Chanyeol membuang muka dan mendengus kesal.

"Bibi, Paman. Kalian sedang apa di sini? Mengapa ada Bibi dan Paman ini juga?" Tanya Baekhyun yang di landa rasa penasaran. Tidak lupa juga dengan sopan santun yang sudah di ajarkan oleh kedua orang yang sudah di anggapnya seperti orang tua sendiri.

Yah, walaupun ia dikenal sebagai preman -cantik- di kelasnya, namun ia masih menggunakan sopan santun. Tidak seperti lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Kami ingin membicarakan tentang 'perjodohan' itu" Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, namun setelah mencerna perkataan dari ibunya itu, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Jadi,

Yang akan menjadi calon istrinya adalah

BYUN BAEK HYUN?

"YE?! Pernikahan siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Matanya tak kalah membesar seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, kedua belah bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit.

"Tentunya pernikahan kalian" Sahut ayahnya dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh tiga paruh baya lainnya.

Loading...

Loading...

Load-

"APA?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih mempertahan kan posisinya. Namun, yang berbeda saat ini adalah kedua pasang paruh baya itu telah meninggalkan mereka di rumah bak istana ini berdua.

"Aku tidak percaya ini" Ucap Baekhyun melarar. Demi apapun, ia masih normal seribu persen. Apa salahnya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah membuat masalah, yah kecuali masalah ke-preman-annya itu.

Oh God~

Terlebih lagi, yang akan menjadi seorang istri adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap gedung. Tapi, ia masih sayang nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantah saja, Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

Ah~ ada apa dengannya ?

"Ibuku akan menenggelamkanku di sungai han" Kata Chanyeol setelahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya.

Tunggu, ia teringat perkataan ibunya saat itu

 _"Kami tahu. Tapi, kami menginginkannya menjadi menantu kami. Percayalah, dia itu sangat baik dan sopan"_

Penglihatan ibunya mungkin sudah sedikit ehem rabun ehem. Baik ? Dilihat darimananya? Sopan? Itu hanya kepada yang tua saja, sedangkan padanya dan yang sebayanya tidak usah di tanya lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Chanyeol terlonjak kebelakang saat calon istrinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suara melengkingnya yang nyaring. Sepertinya, Chanyeol harus membeli banyak kapas setelah ini untuk menyelamatkan telinganya dari yang namanya penyakit ketulian. Oke, ini lebay.

"Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Sedangkan, Baekhyun belum berhenti tertawa.

"Ah, perutku sakit, hahahahaha ternyata anak songong sepertimu takut juga yah hahaha" Baekhyun belum berhenti juga, malahan tawanya semakin besar, kali ini ia tidak tertawa di atas sofa tetapi tertawa berguling di lantai.

"Hentikan! Yak! Jangan tertawa!" Ujar si raksasa membekap mulut si mungil dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Hmmmmpppttt. Hmpttt umppttt" Baekhyun meronta-ronta di antara bekapan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap hazel caramel indah yang juga menatapnya itu.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terpaku dengan keindahan mata masing-masing. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan imutnya, mencoba menyadarkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak semaunya. Hal ini tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Chanyeol

Seakan sadar dengan suasana aneh di antara mereka, Chanyeol pun melepaskan bekapannya. Lalu, ia beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan lelaki cantik itu dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan jantungku?" Bisiknya kecil, tidak menyadari rona merah yang telah menjalar di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat apa yang di katakan oleh Kedua pasangan paruh baya itu. Ah, dia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Setiap ia kembali mengingat itu, kepalanya terasa pusing.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"APA?!"

Pasangan paruh baya itu menutup telinga mereka saat kedua calon mempelai berteriak dengan sangat nyaring, membuat telinga mereka berdengung.

"P-pernikahan kami? Pernikahan ku dengan si tiang ah maksudku Chanyeol?" Keempat paruh baya itu menganggukan kepala mereka serentak.

Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas saat mendapatkan jawabannya walaupun hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Dan, pesta pernikahan kalian akan di adakan dua minggu dari sekarang" Tambah bibinya semakin membuat Baekhyun merinding dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

"What the... dua minggu lagi?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka lebar bisa mengundang lalat atau nyamuk untuk berpesta di dalamnya. Oke, ini jorok.

"Ne. Dan kau, Park Chanyeol, tidak ada penolakan" Sembur sang ayah dengan galaknya. Chanyeol menunduk, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian harus tinggal di rumah ini dan sekamar! Tapi, setelah menikah nanti untuk 'first night' nanti jangan melakukannya dulu, oke? Bulan depan kalian akan ada ujian kelulusan, bukan?" Goda Nyonya Park seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh?" Chanyeol mengerinyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga, kau pasti tidak sabaran untuk melakukannya" Goda Nyonya Park kembali dengan tawa yang mengiringinya.

"Aish! Ibu, berhentilah menggodaku!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit mendesah kesal. Para orang tua hanya tertawa melihat kedua pemuda di depan mereka.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Chanyeol mengambil minuman dingin di dalam lemari pendingin. Meneguk air itu dengan kasar membuat sebagian air meluber ke luar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, apa cuaca hari ini panas?" Monolognya seraya memandang ke luar jendela dan benar di sana mentari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya.

"Apa aku punya penyakit jantung?" Chanyeol memukul dada kirinya pelan. Sesuatu di dalam sana, sesuatu yang menjadi pemompa darahnya tengah bergerak cepat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, oh astaga lihatlah wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

"Aish! Cuaca hari ini panas sekali" Gerutunya seraya mengibaskan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya saat merasakan rasa panas di pipinya kian menambah.

Oke, kita biarkan mereka dengan perasaan asing yang entahlah apa itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hai! Hai! Hai! Hahaha udah di salin lagi nih semoga memuaskan yah hehehe… Maaf kalau ini jelek banget yah, tapi dah berusaha banget ini yah… Makasih yang udah mau nunggu FF-FF aku update…**


	3. Chapter 2

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 2 : Ini pernikahan bodoh!**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Pernikahan bodoh…"_

 **10.15 PM**

"Kau tidur di sofa!" Kata Baekhyun seenak jidatnya. Chanyeol memelototinya, namun lelaki cantik itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan membuat sang empu mengaduh sakit.

"WAE?!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan seraya berkacak pinggang, menantang Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah rumahku! Jadi kau yang harus tidur di sofa!" Cetus Chanyeol yang juga menantangnya. Baekhyun tertawa tak enak. Orang kaya memang suka seenaknya.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur seranjang saja"

BRUGH

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Chanyeol memandangnya cengo.

WHAT THE...

Hei! Dengan santainya ia bilang seranjang? SERANJANG?!

Chanyeol berfikir, mencari alasan agar lelaki cantik itu tidak mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Kemudian, setelah mendapat suatu ide yang -menurutnya- cemerlang, ia menyeringai tipis.

"Oke, baiklah!" Chanyeol berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Salah satu tangan besarnya merayap di perut Baekhyun.

Semburat merah tomat terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namun, untung saja pencahayaan di sana temaram, jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat rona merah itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta. Bukannya melepaskan pelukan mautnya, Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Yakh! Akuh tidak bisa ahh bernafas"

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun supaya berhadapan dengannya. Lalu, ia membenamkan kepala Baekhyun di dada bidangnya, tangannya masih sibuk bertengger di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, sedangkan kakinya sibuk mengunci pergerakan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik, Baekhyun sayang" bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di depan telinganya, lalu meniup daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri sempurna. Ia meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau, lepaskan aku!" Umpat Baekhyun kelewat kesal.

"Shhhh... Cara berbicaramu kasar sekali, sayang" Keluh Chanyeol dengan nada yang di buat semanis mungkin.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, lepaskan aku! Tidur sana di sofa!" Usir Baekhyun kasar. Namun, lelaki tampan itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ah, kau yang menginginkan kita untuk seranjang, 'kan? Sudahlah, cepat tidur!" Ujar Chanyeol lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu warna apa yang terlihat di pipinya. Mungkin kah warna merah muda itu sudah berubah menjadi warna merah pekat atau apa, yang jelas ia hanya tahu pipinya semakin bertambah panas seiring detak jantungnya.

Seseorang bisa menamparnya untuk menyadarkannya? Asal kalian menamparnya dengan lembut saja.

Chanyeol menunggu kembali reaksi dari Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan tidur di sofa dan dia tidur di ranjang akibat perlakuannya itu. Namun, setelah sekian lama menunggu, ia hanya mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut cerewet itu.

"Astagah, bukannya awalnya aku ingin membuatnya tidak betah? Nah loh, kenapa jadi dia yang keenakan tertidur? Ah molla!"

Chanyeol menggerutu sepanjang malam, ia tidak bisa memindahkan tubuh yang sedang ia peluk ini, walaupun sekedar melepaskan tangan yang menjadi bantal Baekhyun dengan alasan yang tidak di masuk akal -menurut otaknya-.

Ia melihat wajah cantik itu tengah tertidur pulas, hazel caramel indah berbentuk seperti bulan sabit itu tertutup rapat. Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, mau tidak mau Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah cantik yang tampaknya sangat polos itu.

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol menampar pipinya dengan keras, ia meringis kesakitan di buatnya. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia memenangkan suara batinnya dari pada suara pikiran logisnya.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berfikir. Lagi pula, esok ia harus kembali sekolah. Dan ia tidak mau terlambat karena hal sepele seperti ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.30 AM**

Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya saat mentari pagi mengenai wajahnya. Ia mendengar bising dering alarm ponselnya, tangan lentiknya meraba-raba meja nakas dengan susah payah karena sebuah tangan besar tengah memeluknya.

Tunggu!

Tangan?

Mata bak bulan sabit itu membulat besar saat menemukan Chanyeol masih tertidur sambil memeluknya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, ia menendang tubuh Chanyeol kuat.

BRUGH

"ARGHHHH!"

"Hehehe Sorry, kaki ku terpeleset..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **06.45 AM**

"Yak! Berhentilah, mulut cerewet! Kau membuat telingaku sakit dengan omelan tak jelasmu itu!" Tandas Chanyeol yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Gara gara kau, kita akan terlambat!" Tudingnya tak terima. Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengarkan tudingan sang calon istri.

"Diamlah! Kita masih memiliki sepuluh menit untuk sampai di sekolah!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan datar. Awalnya, nyali untuk kembali mengomeli Chanyeol menciut, namun setelah itu ia kembali mengomeli Chanyeol.

Untung saja ayahnya tadi sudah mengembalikan seluruh fasilitasnya, dan Luhan sudah kembali mengambil mobilnya kemarin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya. Dari pada, telinganya terkena infeksi karena omelan Baekhyun yang tidak ada batasnya itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Dan disinilah pasangan terfenomenal kita, di temani dengan rak-rak besar yang bersusunkan buku-buku tebal.

Hanya karena mereka terlambat selama 10 detik, mereka mendapat hukuman dari Kim Seonsaengnim yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Mau menyalahkanku lagi?" Tebak Chanyeol, ia mendapati si preman cantik itu tengah menatapnya -yang sedang kembali menyusun buku yang berantakan di meja- dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Baekhyun yang ketangkap basah hanya bersungut-sungut. Ia kembali mengemasi buku-buku yang berantakan di atas meja baca itu.

Entah mengapa perpustakaan jadi sepi seperti ini, penjaga perpustakaan juga kemana? Ah, memikirkan hanya mereka berdua disini membuat pipi Baekhyun kembali merona merah. Tanpa ia ketahui, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di sela pekerjaannya menyusun buku-buku yang menurutnya sangat nista itu.

 **PLAK**

Chanyeol menampar pipinya kembali, senyuman yang tadi sempat bertengger manis pun hilang sudah. Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Dasar orang gila!" Gumamnya mengatai Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"T-tidak" Jawab Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata. Ah, bahkan ia terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ya sudah" Tanggap Chanyeol acuh, lalu kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

Suasana tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi canggung. Jam besar yang terletak di ujung perpustakaan berdenting pelan. Namun, jam dinding itu masih kalah cepat dari ritme bunyi jantung mereka. Mereka hanya membiarkan jantung mereka bergerak semaunya.

'Jantungku berdetak cepat begini. Jangan-jangan aku menyukai... Byun Baek Hyun?'

'Kata orang, jika kau merasakan jantung mu seolah-olah berdetak cepat, saking cepatnya kau merasa jika jantung itu akan keluar dari rongganya ketika kau bersama orang yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku menyukai... Park Chanyeol?'

Mata mereka membesar, tak percaya dengan apa yang batin mereka katakan. Wah! Sepertinya ada benih-benih cinta disini

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga!" Seru Baekhyun seraya mengulet, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Yah, ia baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol sudah sedari tadi selesai dan ia sekarang tengah duduk di kursi yang di sediakan untuk membaca. Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti, mengapa Chanyeol duduk di sana, kenapa tidak kembali ke kelas?

Apa Chanyeol tengah menunggunya? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak. Untuk apa Chanyeol menunggunya.

Hei! Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Chanyeol sekarang berjalan menghampirinya! Apa lelaki tampan pemilik tubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik itu salah minum obat atau apa?

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar er... perduli?

"Hmm.. Ne, aku sudah selesai" Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Ia merutuki rona merah yang terus saja muncul di pipinya itu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, takut Chanyeol mengetahui rona merah itu tengah menggerogoti pipinya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ah, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yangbjelas, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu.

Owh~ kemana jiwa premanmu, cantik?

Dan, akhirnya suara pikiran logisnya pun berbicara. Rona merah itu seketika hilang dari pipi chubbynya. Tapi, tadi kata pikiran logisnya apa? Cantik? Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Pergi saja sendiri. Aku duluan" Baekhyun langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa aku mengajaknya yah?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Lalu, ia menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah dahulu meninggalkannya ke kelas.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Teng~

Suara lonceng pulang telah terdengar di EXO High School, para pelajar di sana mulai berhambur keluar. Membuat sesak area koridor panjang sekolah.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun masih di dalam kelas sendiri ah tidak sendiri juga, disana juga ada Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Ia tidak mau berdesakan di antara para siswa yang memenuhi koridor, ia mengeluh saat bau keringat dari siswa-siswa itu masuk ke hidung mungilnya.

Dan, Tentu saja, ia tidak mau di tinggal pergi dan harus menggunakan bus untuk pulang ke rumah barunya.

"Cepatlah, siput! Kau lambat sekali!" Ejek Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengemasi buku-buku di atas mejanya.

"Diamlah, tiang listrik!" Ucap Baekhyun malas. Ah, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat badannya terasa lemah. Aish! Mengapa ia masih mengingat kejadian pipinya di buat merona habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

Oh, tolong lupakan itu!

"Kajja!" Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih bingung dan terkejut hanya menerimanya dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun di depannya.

Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya, ada yang aneh. Ia melirik tangannya yang menggengam tangan Chanyeol. Mata bak bulan sabit itu mengerejap-rejap imut, mencerna apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Untung saja, di koridor sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat moment langka dari kucing dan tikus yang tak pernah akur ini.

"Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?! Tsk..." Decih Baekhyun segera melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka. Tangan cantik lainnya mengusap tangan yang tadi di genggam oleh Chanyeol dengan usapan angkuhnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, siput sipit!" Geram Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpura-pura terkejut.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Siput sipit? Dari pada kau tiang listrik jelek dan karatan! Mehrong~" Baekhyun segera lari, Chanyeol mengejarnya dengan cepat tidak membiarkan si preman cantik itu lepas.

"Yak! Siput! Kembali kau!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **07.30 PM**

"Cepatlah. Perutku sudah berbunyi" Ujar Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kecil seraya mengangkat soup yang berada di mangkuk besar itu ke meja makan.

"Dasar tak sabaran!" Gumam Baekhyun, namun bisa di dengar Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh, yah dia memang orangnya tidak sabaran.

"Selamat makan~" Seru Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Mereka segera melahap habis makanan yang penuh di meja makan itu.

"Kau ternyata pandai memasak?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, karena di mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Aku kira kau hah hanya siput malas yang hanya bisa tidur dan makan saja"

UHUK

Hujan nasi tampak terjadi pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia segera mengambil air putih dan memberikan air tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?!" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Lihatlah, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Seberapa khawatirnya kau padanya?

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, masih dalam mode batuk-batuknya. Tiba-tiba saja, sekelebat ide ingin mengerjai Chanyeol muncul di otaknya.

"Uhuk! Akhh Chanyeol uhuk aku tidak bisa bernapas uhuk!" Chanyeol menyangga kepala Baekhyun dengan lengan kanannya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Chanyeol merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan seperti ini.

"Baekhyun-ah! Yak! Jangan bercanda!" Chanyeol memekik ketakutan. Sedangkan, Baekhyun tertawa dalam hatinya.

"C-Chanyeol-ah! Aku akh..." Baekhyun berpura-pura pingsan. Ah, tidak kah kau tahu bahwa lelaki tampan yang menyangga kepalamu dengan lengannya itu tengah khawatir berat padamu?

Chanyeol memencet ujung hidung Baekhyun. Dan segera memberikan nafas buatan untuk Baekhyun. Terlihat, lebai sekali permisah.

Tunggu!

Nafas buatan?

NAFAS BUATAN?!

Berarti...

Mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka, membulat besar saat bibir mereka saling bertabrakan.

'HUWAAAAA CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang membulat besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan, masih terdapat nada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Kau..." Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"... Berani menciumku?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ah, Baekhyun pasti sangat terkejut dengan 'aksi spontan' nya tadi.

"Maaf, itu juga untuk menyelamatkanmu" Chanyeol berdalih. Kesadaran Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya kembali, mata itu mengerejap-rejap imut.

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa basah. Chanyeol menciumnya sampai basah? Yang benar saja?! Lelaki tinggi itu memang minta di hajar olehnya!

Tapi, pipi Baekhyun malah memerah sempurna, dia tidak marah, tapi, salahkan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat memompa darahnya hingga membuat rona merah di pipi chubbynya.

"Aishhh! Aku bisa gila!" Rutuk Baekhyun meringis sendiri. Chanyeol masih berada di tempatnya, kepala Baekhyun masih bertengger manis di lengannya.

Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya, merasakan bahwa posisinya sangat aneh sekarang. Ia mendongak, dan pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

ingin rasanya, Baekhyun langsung saja bangkit lalu menghajar wajah tampan itu. Tapi, saat ini ia pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci hanya dengan menatap onyx kelam itu.

Chanyeol pun merasakan hal yang sama. Entah, dapat keberanian dari mana tangannya sekarang telah bermain-main di pipi chubby itu. Tidak ada penolakan dari sang empu, ia tampaknya juga menikmati sentuhan yangi berikan oleh Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan mengikuti alur, menutup matanya, menunggu bibir mereka saling bertabrakan.

"EHEM!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seakan sadar dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, Chanyeol segera bangkit, membuat Baekhyun yang belum siap, terjungkal ke belakang karena 'bantalan' kepalanya itu langsung melepaskannya tanpa memberitahu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Sejak kapan kalian disini?!" Tanya Chanyeol terkejut melihat dua paruh baya yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya itu sedang berdiri 5 meter dari tempatnya dan Baekhyun.

"Melihat perkembangan hubungan kalian" Jawab sang ibu dengan santainya. Mereka mndudukan diri di kursi lainnya yang terdapat di meja makan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di sana?" Kini Baekhyun yang sudah kembali nyawanya bertanya.

"Hm... yah... sejak kau terbatuk-batuk kemudian pingsan, lalu..."

"STOP!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ahhh, kalian tahu kan? Dia yang menolak perjodohan ini dan dia juga tampak menikmatinya? Sangat munafik sekali, bukan?

Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menatap geram pintu kamar yang di tempati olehnya dan Chanyeol itu.

"Aish! Bocah itu belum berubah juga" Kepala Tuan Park menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Ah, ya, Baekhyunnie" Panggil Nyonya Park yang langsung menyadari Baekhyun dari kegeramannya pada Chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya, bi." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Terlihat sangat manis sekali.

"Jangan memanggil kami seperti itu. Panggil saja Ibu dan Ayah" Ucap Nyonya Park lembut. Ia mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun yang sangat lembut itu. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun tersenyum menerima perlakuan lembut orang yang akan menjadi mertuanya ini.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati sentuhan lembut dari seorang ibu. Apalagi, saat senyuman lembut dari Nyonya Park menyejukan hatinya yang sempat panas karena ulah dari Chanyeol tadi.

Sudahlah, mengapa alurnya terlihat suram. Mari kita fokus ke Chanyeol dulu.

Lihatlah, ia sedang mondar-mandir di depan lemari kaca-nya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, ia berhenti di depannya.

"Yak! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Chanyeol kepada bayangan di depannya yang tak lain adalah bayangannya sendiri.

"Ini juga kenapa?!" Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ingin meledak.

"Kau sepertinya marah pada kami karena tidak dapat melanjutkannya." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu mengejutkannya. Ia menoreh ke asal suara dan menemukan sang ayah tengah menyender pada pintu seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ayah! Sejak kapan kau disana?"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Jadi bagaimana sikap Chanyeol kepadamu, Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Nyonya Park dengan lembut.

"Dia sangat baik, Bu." Jawab Baekhyun membalas senyuman tulus dari calon mertuanya itu.

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" Mata Nyonya Park memicing, mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata jernih Baekhyun. Namun, tidak ada.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Bu. Chanyeol sangat baik padaku. Tadi saja, aku pura-pura pingsan dia sangat khawatir seperti itu." Baekhyun mengingat kejadian lucu tadi. Ia ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya, namun ia ingin juga menangis setelah mengingat kejadian setelah itu.

Ciuman pertamanya...

Di renggut oleh Chanyeol

"Ibu belum pernah melihat Chanyeol se-khawatir seperti itu kepada seseorang selain kami" Baekhyun menatap Nyonya Park bingung. Belum pernah?

"Belum pernah?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Nyonya Park tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Baekhyunnie, Chanyeol itu pribadi yang dingin dan jutek?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Nyonya Park. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, 'kan?

"Yah, itu salah satu kenapa Ibu menjodohkan kalian?" Alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. Salah satu? Berarti banyak alasan dari orang tua Chanyeol untuk menjodohkan mereka?

"Salah satu? Tapi, apa hubungannya kepribadian diriku dan Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park mengelus kembali surai kelam nan halus itu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat suka ketika tapak tangannya bertemu dengan surai lembut baekhyun.

"Karena kepribadianmu yang berisik dan ceria dapat membuat Chanyeol sedikit berubah." Benarkah? Si tiang listrik itu berubah karena dia? Perasaan bangga pun menyelimutinya.

Rona merah itu kembali muncul dari pipinya, dan Nyonya Park menyadari akan hal itu. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang sudah seperti wanita saja.

"Apa hanya itu alasan klian menjodohkan kami?" Pancing Baekhyun agar Nyonya Park mmberitahunya lebih alasan mereka menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Nyonya Park tegas.

"Alasan terbesar kami menikahkan kalian adalah karena kau..." Nyonya Park menggantungkan kalimatnya. Baekhyun memandangnya tak sabaran.

"Karena kau memilikirahim seperti wanita, Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus tak percaya. Benarkah? Ia memiliki rahim?

Jemari lentik itu menyentuh perut ratanya. Di dalam sana, nantinya akan ada sebuah kehidupan, Buah cintanya dan... Chanyeol?

'Aishhh! Apanya yang 'Buah Cinta'? Kami saja tidak saling mencintai.' Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun muram. Mengapa hatinya sakit saat suara pikiran logisnya berbicara seperti itu. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Itu alasan terbesar kami, Baekhyunnie" Nyonya Park kembali tersenyum, ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang ekspresinya berubah-rubah itu.

"Tapi, aku adalah seorang lelaki, Bu. Kenapa tidak dengan perempuan saja?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Nyonya Park.

"Jika kami menjodohkannya dengan seorang perempuan, kami takut kalau pergaulan Chanyeol semakin rusak. Kau tahu, 'kan? Gadis di Korea ini sangat berbahaya?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa ia sadari, Nyonya Park tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

'Itu memang alasan terbesar, Baekhyunnie. Namun, ada lagi alasan yang paling besar'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Kau mencintainya, 'kan?" Tuding sang ayah sembarangan. Chanyeol menatap horror ke arah ayahnya itu. Ayahnya itu memang suka berbicara semena-mena.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang? Menyukainya saja tidak pernah, apalagi mencintainya" Bantah Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang agak di tinghikan membuat ayahnya sedikit berjengit.

"Tsk... Sampai kapan kau terus menghindari perasaanmu sendiri, hah?!" Chanyeol menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas.

Sekedar info, saat ini mereka tengah menikmati angin malam di balkon kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bingung dengan perasaannya, dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang muncul ini? Apakah cinta? Suka? Atau kasihan?

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah. Seharusnya kalian sudah dapat menentukan perasaan kalian sendiri." Ucap sang ayah tegas. Ayahnya ini bukannya mencari solusi, malah menceramahinya.

Tapi, Solusi untuk apa? Ah~ dia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirannya. Hanya wajah polos Baekhyun yang membayangi pikirannya sedari tadi.

'Ah~ kenapa wajah siput lambat itu yang memenuhi kepalaku?!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Ruang keluarga tiba-tiba saja terasa sunyi, walaupun ada empat nyawa disana. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Kami melihat hubungan kalian semakin bagus..." Sang ayah pun mencairkan suasana aneh -menurut ChanBaek- itu. Namun, perkataannya tergantung.

"Jadi, kami dan paman bibi Uri Baekhyunnie sepakat..." Nyonya Park melanjutkannya, tetapi masih menggantung. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memajukan hari pernikahan kalian..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan, tapi tidak berselang lama, anggukan itu di ganti dengan mata yang membelalak tak percaya.

"MWO?!"

"Kami tahu kalian sangat senang, maka-nya kami memajukan hari pernikahan kalian." Ucap Nyonya Park seraya tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menatap horror ke arah ibunya yang seenaknya menyimpulkan reaksinya.

"Jadi, hari pernikahan kalian akan di adakan tiga hari lagi." Ujar Tuan Park merangkul bahu Nyonya Park dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"MWO?!" Entahlah, sudah berapa

'MWO' yang mereka keluarkan sejak bersama.

"Tapi, itu terlalu cepat, Bu." Sanggah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menimpalinya dengan anggukan.

"Hahaha tentu saja tidak." Sahut Nyonya Park. Baekhyun memasang wajah nelangsa, Ia tidak bisa membantah orang tua.

"Tapi, Ibu, kami, 'kan..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Chanyeol-ah!" Peringat sang ayah memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, meminta bantuan dari lelaki cantik itu, namun lelaki cantik itu malah memunduk.

'Oh, Astaga, ini membuatku pusing. Yak! Siput lambat, tolonglah aku!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terduduk diam di atas ranjang mereka. Sorot mata mereka menunjukan kekosongan.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak meresponnya, lelaki cantik itu masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Setelah memberitahukan hal tadi, Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol berpamitan kepada mereka untuk pulang. Tiga hari lagi? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Para orang tua memang gila -menurut ChanBaek-.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melawan kehendak mereka, Chanyeol" Respon Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol lama menunggu responannya.

"Aku tahu untuk hal itu," Balas Chanyeol semakin muram. Chanyeol menorehkan ke palanya ke samping, Baekhyun pun ikut menorehkan kepalanya. Sehingga, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun melarikan wajahnya yang mulai merona. Chanyeol mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. Ada apa dengan si preman cantik itu?

"Yak! Tolong aku mencari solusi!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedang, jadi tidak mengagetkan si preman cantik itu.

"Solusi? Solusi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kembali menorehkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol.

"Solusi agar pernikahan kita di undur" Jawab Chanyeol seraya meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, asal kalian tahu.

"Tetap saja kita akan menikah, Chanyeol!" Balas Baekhyun tidak kalah frustasinya. Ia membaringkan dirinya, sebelum itu ia mengambil selimutnya lalu menyelimuti dirinya hingga ke puncak kepalanya.

"Yak! Jangan tidur dulu! Byun Baekhyun!" Protes Chanyeol. Tidak ada tanggapan dari balik selimut.

"Yak! Park Baekhyun!"

Owh, sepertinya Chanyeol mulai berani yah...

"Jangan merubah margaku seenak telinga lebarmu, Chanyeol!" Geram Baekhyun dari balik selimutnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun melanjutkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Oh, Park Baekhyun, ku pikir kau sedang merona di sana kekeke" Kekeh Chanyeol. Tangan besarnya, melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun dari luar selimut. Hidungnya berada di rambut Baekhyun, ia dapat mencium aroma strawberry yang segar.

'Aroma shampoo-nya wanita sekali. Tapi, memabukan... ada apa denganku?'

Baekhyun menyumpahi Chanyeol karena sudah membuat wajahnya merona hebat seperti sekarang ini.

"Park Baekhyun, ayolah istriku sayang~" Goda Chanyeol yang berusaha menyingkap selimut Baekhyun, namun lelaki cantik itu menahan selimutnya.

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol!" Umpat Baekhyun menggeram marah. Sedangkan, Chanyeol tertawa keras hingga menggelegar keluar kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, ini FF aneh bin gaje banget yahh... maaf kalau kurang memuaskan yaaahhh... tapi, seenggaknya aku udah update hahaha... maaf kalau pendek lagi yahh hehe... maaf juga kalau membosankan banget ya dan maaf untuk typo yang ada**


	4. Chapter 3

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 3 : Weeding's Day**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Hari pernikahan…"_

 **7.30 AM**

Burung-burung di angkasa mulai berkicau menimbulkan suara berisik nan mengganggu. Cahaya mentari memasuki celah jendela kamar yang besarnya sudah seperti kamar-kamar para raja bangsawan.

Gorden yang masih tertutup tidak membuat kedua calon suami-istri yang sedang berpelukan dalam selimut ini terjaga.

Untung saja, hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi mereka tidak perlu susah payah harus pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Enghh" Lenguh Baekhyun mulai terjaga dsri tidurnya, bukannya malah bangun, dirinya malah semakin menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan si tiang listrik itu.

Dahinya berkerut, matanya membulat besar saat menyadari bahwa posisi Chanyeol dan dirinya sangat intim, apalagi lengan besar Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat.

"Hei, pemalas! Bangunlah! Lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" Omel Baekhyun neronta-ronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat ke bawahnya, di sana Baekhyun sedang mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Dia kembali menyeringai, lalu memeluk Baekhyun tambah erat membuat wajah Baekhyun menempel di dada bidangnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Park Baekhyun"

Oh, ternyata dia masih tetap ingin mengerjai lelaki cantik yang menurutnya sangat nakal dan cerewet ini.

"Oh! Shit! Jangan mengubah margaku seenakmu!" Umpat Baekhyun kembali tersulut emosi. Tangan mungil nan lentik itu mendorong dada Chanyeol secara brutal, namun tenaga Chanyeol dan tenaganya tentu saja berbeda.

"Baekkie~ aku mau morning kiss~" Pinta Chanyeol manja, tentunya dia hanya bercanda. Ia memajukan kedua belah bibirnya, matanya tertutup.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya menggeram kesal. Sekelabat ide pun melintas dalam otaknya. Tangannya bersiap-siap di depan mulut Chanyeol. Dan...

PLAK

"OUCH! SIALAN KAU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar kamar dengan tawa yang mengiringinya. Ia puas, sangat puas.

"TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGEMBALIKAN MARGAKU, TIANG KARATAN!"

"AWAS SAJA KAU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2.15 PM**

Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tv. Lelaki cantik itu sedikit meringis, ia takut Chanyeol masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Yah, tamparan tangannya pada bibir Chanyeol memang 'sedikit' kuat membuat lelaki tampan yang mempunyai tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu mengambek padanya. Lihatlah, bahkan sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Chanyeol mendiaminya.

Ia menarik nafas semaunya, memenuhi kantung paru-parunya dengan oksigen, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, menduduki dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mendeliknya tajam, tidak lama hanya berselang waktu beberapa detik dan setelah itu ia kembali ke layar televisi-nya yang menunjukan acara sepak bola.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia sama sekali tidak suka dengan yang namanya bola. Matanya bergerak, mencari remot televisi.

Dan, ia pun menemukan benda panjng berbentuk balok itu, dengan sigap, lelaki cantik itu mengambil remot TV yang tepat berada di sebelah paha Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia mengganti channel TV.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Siapa yang mengganti channel favoritenya itu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah tayangan drama yang membuatnya muak.

Ia menatap lelaki cantik yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu, lelaki cantik itu sedang bersila di atas sofa dengan bantal sofa menjadi penyanggah kedua sikunya, sedangkn tangan kanannya memegang benda berbentuk seperti balok itu.

"Byun Baekhyun" Tegur Chanyeol sedikit mendesis. Bulu pada tengkuk Baekhyun seketika berdiri, namun ia segera menepis rasa itu dan tetap mempertahankan gengsinya itu.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak menganggu hidupku sehari saja?!" Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal di buatnya.

"Hahaha itu hahaha lucu sekali hahaha" Chanyeol tetap menatap tajam lelaki cantik bereyeliner tebal itu. Yah, Baekhyun hanya masa bodoh dengan lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini.

Tatapan tajam Chanyeol berubah menjadi heran saat Baekhyun tetap tertawa, padahal drama yang di tayangkan menamoilkan adegan perpisahan. Otak Baekhyun memang sedikit miring, harap maklum saja, oke?

"Hei! Orang gila! Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, huh?!" Baekhyun hanya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

Oh, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah kelewat tampan errr koreksi maksudnya kelewat cantik ini di katai gila oleh calon suaminya sendiri? Itu tidak lucu!

Tunggu, sejak kapan dia mengakui kalau Chanyeol itu adalah calon suaminya.

'Itu kenyataan, bukan?' Kata suara batinnya, Baekhyun meringis.

'Memang. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengakuinya!' Bantah pikiran logisnya dan di setujui oleh anggukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin heran dengan lelaki cantik ini.

'Kau tadi mengakuinya!' Goda si batin tak terbantahkan.

'Tadi. Sekarang tidak!' Sanggah si pikiran logis.

'Tetap saja, kau mengakuinya!'

'Kubilang tidak!'

'Iya'

'Tidak'

'Iya!'

'Tid-'

"STOP!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya menutup kedua telunganya menggunakan tangannya. Chanyeol mmbulatkan matanya terkejut, mulutnya bergumam tak enak.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus memanggil seorang pskiater kesini" Celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan lagi pun mencekik leher Chanyeol, yah tidak benar-benar mencekik sih.

Chanyeol menahan pinggang ramping itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun beranjak ke atas tubuh Chanyeol membuat dirinya berada di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang melekat di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin akhhh membunuhku, Park Baekhyun?" Goda Chanyeol lagi.

'Shit! Pipiku panas! Sialan kau Chanyeol!'

Chanyeol menyeringai saat pipi itu mulai merona karena ulahnya itu. Cekikan di lehernya melonggar, malah tidak terasa lagi.

Wajah cantik yang merona itu menunduk, Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan seringainya, dengan gesit, lelaki tampan itu membalikan posisinya, kini Baekhyun yang berada di bawah kukungannya.

Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali, bibirnya mengerucut beberapa senti ke depan. Ah, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Di balik tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang TV dan ruang keluarga terdapat dua orang sepasang kekasih yang berjenis kelamin sama

"WOW! Pemandangan yang bagus sekali, ya, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Oh, Jongin, sampai kapan otakmu itu tidak di penuhi dengan hal berbau mesum, huh?!"

"Sampai ayam jantan bertelur hahaha"

"Bodoh!"

"Karenamu, Baby Owl!"

"Oh Shit! Aku bukan burung hantu, hitam!"

"Tetap saja kau adalah Baby Owl-ku!"

"Sialan kau!"

Saking asiknya bersenda-gurau, pasangan aneh itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini memasang wajah terkejut mereka.

"JONGIN! KYUNGSOO! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ah, itu... Kami... Engh... Yah, melihat hubungan kalian lebih jelas" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh malas.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan heran, lalu kembali memandang dua makhluk aneh di depan mereka. Si burung hantu bersama kekasih 'gelap'-nya.

"Kenapa adegan tadi tidak di lanjutkan saja?" Tanya Jongin setelahnya. Bunyi jangkrik pun terdengar di tengah-tengah mereka. Ada yang salah?

Jongin memasang wajah -sok- polosnya, sedangkan ketiga namja di dekatnya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar mereka membuat Jongin susah payah menelan salivanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Jongin takut-takut. Lelaki tampan yang mempunyai warna kulit eksotis ini dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menarik nafas mereka, dan...

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Yak! Jongin! Berhenti mengunyah kue-nya! Itu untuk calon pengantin! Yak! Yak!" Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipat tangannya.

Sekedar info, saat ini mereka telah berada di ruang makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawa buah tangan berupa kue beras. Namun, yang pertama kali memakan kue beras itu adalah Jongin sendiri.

"Maaf BabyKyungie, Kue-nya terlalu lezat" Kekeh Jongin menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Sekali lagi aku melihat kau memakan kue yang lain. Jangan harap aku aku memberi jatahmu!" Seketika itu, Jongin langsung saja mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan 'jatah memakan' Kyungsoo. Upss

"Ini dia, kue untuk calon pengantin kita!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil mengantar piring yang di atasnya sudah diisi oleh kue beras buatan Kyungsoo ke atas meja makan atau lebih tepatnya di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun -pura-pura- tidak tahu. Jari-jari lentiknya mencuil sedikit kue tersebut. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat lelaki cantik itu bersikap seperti itu lagi.

"Memangnya kau pikir itu apa?" Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Ia sangat suka melihat si burung hantu ini kesal.

"Aku bercanda, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau ini memang tidak bisa di ajak bercanda" Keluh Baekhyun sedikit meringis, sedangkan Kyungsoo memelototinya membuat kedua mata besarnya tambah besar.

"Saat pertama kali mendengar berita kalian akan menikah dari paman dan bibi rasanya aku ingin menjedukkan kepala Jongin ke tembok" Tutur Kyungsoo menerawang. Jongin langsung menatap horror sang kekasih.

"Tega sekali kau kepada kekasih tampanmu ini, Kyungsoo sayang~" Kyungsoo muak dengan wajah Jongin yang pura-pura sedih itu. Oh god, keinginannya untuk menjedukan kepala Jongin ke tembok menjadi semakin besar.

"Diamlah, Hitam!" Bentak si burung hantu. Sang kekasih 'gelap' menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Annyeong~"

Keempat pemuda itu menorehkan kepala mereka kompak ke arah pembatas dapur. Di sana berdiri seorang lelaki cantik bermata rusa bersama seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih susunya.

 _'Oh No... Setan berkumpul!'_

 _'God... Selamatkan rumahku!'_

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"YAK! KIM JONGIN BERHENTI MENCIUMKU!" Teriakan dari Kyungsoo menggema.

"OH GOD! OH SEHUN! BERHENTI BERBUAT MESUM!" Dan di lanjutkan oleh Luhan yang tak mau kalah.

"KIM JONGIN! LAKUKANLAH HAL YANG BERGUNA!"

"SEHUN! STOP IT!"

Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya gusar, pasalnya kedua pasangan abnormal di depannya ini sungguh membuat masalah di rumahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu menggidikan bahunya.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Kalian diamlah! Jangan berbuat tidak senonoh rumah kami!" Omel Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, mengomeli kedua pasangan yang sedang berbuat mesum di sofa panjang yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Seketika itu, kedua pasangan atau lebih tepatnya kedua seme yang tengah mencumbu uke mereka itu berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Lalu, menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah salah.

Oh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menggaruk wajah kedua pemuda tampan yang termuda di antara mereka ini dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya.

"Ugh! Kau ini seperti baru mengenal kami, hyung" Kedua pemuda dengan kulit yang sangat jauh berbeda itu mengeluarkan cengiran mereka dan berusaha membujuk lelaki cantik yang mempunyai mata bak bulan sabit itu.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Baekhyun menatap horror kepada dua iblis yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan mungilnya.

"Kau tidak cantik lagi kalau marah-marah, Hyung." Seketika itu Baekhyun merasa perutnya mual. Dia tampan, bukan cantik. Tolong sadarkan kedua lelaki abnormal ini.

"Ah, kalian sudah lima jam berada di rumah kami. Tidak kah kalian ingin pulang?" Seluruh mata langsung terfokus ke suara baritone itu. Sang empu hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kau mengusir kami?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Itu kalimat pengusiran terhalus yang pernah aku dengar," Sengit Jongin sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Kau benar, Chanyeol-ah! Kami sudha terlalu lama disini," Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Melompat berdiri, kemudian meraih lengan Sehun. Mata indahnya mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun, ikut-ikutan. "Jonginnie, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya? Ayo" Kyungsoo segera menyeret Jongin, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin sendiri.

"Aku juga ya... selamat bersenang-senang!" Kemudian di susul dengan Luhan. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana, pasangan ChanBaek bisa melihat kerlingan mata nakal dari Luhan.

Apa maksud dari rusa cantik itu.

Selepas, kedua pasangan abnormal itu meninggalkan rumah besar mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa rumah mereka, kini sangat sangat sangat berantakan.

Kantong snack yang sudah kosong berserakan di lantai, bahkan dapur mereka lebih parah dari ruang tamu. Seperti, kapal pecah saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya, besok, saat ia menginjakan kaki di kelasnya, Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat kedua pasangan abnormal itu pelajaran. Siapapun, tolong ingatkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Panggil Chanyeol tampak frustasi melihat isi rumah mewahnya berantakan seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang merasa di panggil menorehkan kepalanya ke lelaki tinggi di sampingnya ini. "Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah.

"Selamat bekerja!"

"Kau juga, Chanyeol" Balas Baekhyun. Mereka pun berpencar, membagi pekerjaan satu sama lain. Jika kalian memandangnha sekilas, mereka tampak seperti suami-istri yang tengah dalam masa manisnya pernikahan.

Oh, Oh, lihat, lihat, bahkan si istri mengelap peluh di pelipis sang suami dengan sapu tangannya. Sepertinya, mereka mulai out of character, ya? Tapi, tentu saja ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Seakan menyadari perilaku anehnya itu, Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"CEPAT LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU, PARK CHANYEOL" Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"BAIKLAH, PARK BAEKHYUN"

"KUPERINGATI SEKALI LAGI! JANGAN MERUBAH MARGA-KU!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ahh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Pinggangku terasa akan patah" Seru Baekhyun sedikit mendesah. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai yang sudah mengilap, membiarkan kain pel tergeletak di lantai begitu saja.

"Tsk... Dasar pemalas!" Chanyeol yang sudah selesai, dan kebetulan juga akan menaruh kain pel yang ia pegang pun mengambil kain pel Baekhyun. Kemudian, menaruhnya di tempa semestinya.

"Arghhh! Aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka berempat menderita besok!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Giginya bergemelatuk, tangan terkepal, dan wajahnya menahan amarah.

"Hei! Bangunlah!" Chanyeol yang sudah kembali mentoel bokong Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring telungkup dengan jempol kakinya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya, terpaksa ia melakukan ini, yah dari pada lelki cantik ini mengotori lantai dengan air liur, 'kan? Iuhhh itu jorok sekali.

"KYAAAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKU!" Histeris Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Ia meletakkan tubuh ringan itu di atas sofa.

"Sudah mau aku membantumu." Dengus Chanyeol. Dia tidak marah, malah sekarang ia tengah memijit kedua kaki Baekhyun. Terbalik sekali yah?

"Y-yak! C-chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan tenggorokannya. Seketika itu, ia langsung terduduk dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol dari kakinya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Biarkan aku memijitmu, Baek" Mata Chanyeol terfokus kepada kaki indah tanpa bulu itu. Ia tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Rona merah ini selalu mengangguku! Arghhh Tuhan, tolonglah aku ini'

"Apa kau lebih baik?" Tanya Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya. Dahinya mengerinyit bingung saat melihat Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Hei! Aku tanya, apakah kau lebih baik?" Ulang Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Huh?! N-ne aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Chanyeol membalasnya tak kalah tulus.

"Sama-sama, Park Baekhyun, Istriku sayang" Goda Chanyeol seraya bermain di dagu Baekhyun. Seketika itu, air muka Baekhyun berubah masam.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Ahh itu sakit. Yak! Yak! Berhenti!"

"Rasakan itu, Park!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Days Later (Weeding Day)**

"Aku terlihat aneh mengenakan gaun ini. Kenapa tidak tuxedo saja, Bibi?!" Protes Baekhyun yang sedang mematut dirinya yang -menurutnya- terlihat aneh dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayang. Ibumu bilang jika kau menikah dengan seorang pria, ia ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun putih. Ibumu pasti senang di surga sana." Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum saat bibinya itu kembali menerawang, mengenang kebersamaan bersama ibu kandung Baekhyun.

"Apa ibu dan ayah akan senang di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Ia ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum, ia ingin melihat kedua orang tuanya bangga kepadanya.

"Tentu saja mereka bangga dan senang kepadamu, Nak. Sangat." Baekhyun segera memeluk sang bibi dengan erat. Air matanya jatuh, membiarkannya mengalir di pipi yang sudah dipolesi oleh bedak. Bibi Baekhyun juga menangis.

"Sekarang kau harus membanggakan mereka, oke? Sekarang kau harus berjalan di atas karpet merah, biarkan pamanmu berjalan bersamamu," Ucap Bibi Baekhyun. Sedangkan, sang paman sudah mempersiapkan lengannya.

'Tuhan, aku ingin kedua orang tuaku bahagia'

Dengan keyakinan yang besar, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sang paman. Lalu, pamannya itu menuntunnya berjalan sampai ke atlar.

Di ujung sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan samar karena tudung putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Di sana, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan tuxedonya dan seorang pastur di belakang Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma di baluti tuxedo itu. Pipinya kembali memanas. Munafik, jika ia mengatakan Chanyeol jelek sekarang.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, Paman Baekhyun memberikan tangan mungil Baekhyun ke tangan Chanyeol, menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya membuat rona merah itu tampak sangat jelas sekarang.

pastur itu mulai membacakan sesuatu yang tak lain adalah mantra-mantra sakral untuk mengikat kedua lelaki di depannya itu.

Pemasangan cincin pun sudah mereka laksanakan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam saat sang pastur menyuruh mereka berciuman untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan ini.

 **DEG**

Detak jantung mereka yang berdugem ria itu membuat mereka sedikit canggung dan salah tingkah.

Di kursi paling depan itu terdapat kedua pasangan yang kemarin baru saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hukum. Yah, dengan menjadikan kedua pasangan itu sebagai pelayan dadakan mereka berdua hahaha.

Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tersenyum melihat kedua mempelai di atas atlar. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa kedua lelaki berbeda paras, watak, dan tinggi badan itu bisa menikah. Tuhan memang selalu memberikan kejutan.

"Kapan kita bisa di atas sana, Luhannie?" Sehun membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Luhan berada di posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ah, itu hal terindah untuknya.

"Suatu saat nanti, Sehun-ah. Aku yakin itu," Luhan bergelut manja di lengan Sehun seraya menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Aku iri pada mereka, Kyungie," Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas jemari Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir di sana.

 _'Aku juga, Jonginnie. Aku juga iri pada mereka. Aku ingin kita secepatnya berada di atas sana, tentu saja bersama-mu'_

Chanyeol membuka tudung yang menutupi wajah lelaki cantik itu. Wajah cantik yang memerah itu tengah menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah tomat yang dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas.

Lelaki tampan itu menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, menuntun mata Baekhyun agar bertemu dengan matanya. Para tamu undangan merasa nafas mereka tercekat melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir mereka telah bersatu, tidak ada nafsu di sana, tidak ada yang berani membuka mata, biarlah mereka menikmatinya dengan menutup mata mereka.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, mendalamkan ciumannya, Baekhyun yang sudah merasa kehilangan nafasnya pun segera mendorong dada Chanyeol.

Seakan tahu maksud Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menarik dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa mencium Baekhyun sedalam itu? Batinnya melirih.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan besar itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengamati wajah para tamu undangan, ia tersenyum ketika menemukan sahabat-sahabat 'bodoh'-nya itu sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Kemudian, ia dapat melihat bibi dan pamannya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Baekhyun juga melihat bibinya tengah menyeka air mata menggunakan jempol tangannya.

'Ibu, ayah, kalian senang, 'kan di surga sana?' Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang sudah berada di ujung sudut matanya.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak lelaki cantik yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, merasa di tatap oleh lelaki cantik itu, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang sangat jarang di tampilkannya.

Tolong, bunuh Baekhyun! Ia tidak mau terbunuh karena jantungnya ini tengah menganianya. Okay, ini memang lebai.

Tapi, di dalam hati mereka paling dalam ada sebuah rasa senang saat mereka sudah menyandang status suami-istri. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, suami-suami? Hahaha.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Acara pun di lanjutkan dengan acara menjamu para tamu undangan untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah di sediakan.

Chanyeol yang langsung turun tangan menjamu tamu undangan. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya mengekorinya saja.

"Hey! Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Hyung!" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba dengan pelukan yang erat, kemudian di susul oleh rusa cantiknya dan pasangan mesum itu, KaiSoo.

"Y-yak! Se-sak! Lepash!" Baekhyun meronta dari pelukan maut keempat sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Baekkie~" Seru Luhan dengan nada gemasnya seraya mencubit kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Argh! Yak! Itu sakit, Luhan Hyung!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Luhan tertawa, baru kali ini Baekhyun mau bersikap imut di depan umum. Kalian tahu? Itu sangat menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku ada membawa kamera digital-ku." Kata Jongin menginterupsi yang lainnya termasuk Chanyeol yang tadi masih sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman ayahnya atau teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam pembicaraan lima manusia -menurit Chanyeol- aneh itu.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan suatu hal. Kemudian, mereka tersenyum ahh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang horror kedua lelaki tampan mesum di depan mereka itu.

"KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **9.45 PM**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam jalan pulang ke rumah mereka. Mereka sudah berganti baju di ruang ganti tadi.

Mobilnya berhenti saat lampu merah pada persimpangan jalan menyala. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lelaki cantik itu tertidur pulas di sana.

Senyuman terukir di bibir Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap, terlihat sangat polos dan indah.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol!' Pikiran logis Chanyeol memperingati dirinya.

"Emnghh" Igau Baekhyun. Dahinya mengerut, peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya, lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

Dengan ajaib, Baekhyun langsung berhenti mengigau dan kembali lagi dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

"Sudah tidak mimpi buruk lagi, 'kan? Tidurlah~" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai kelam nan halus milik Baekhyun.

Lampu merah telah berganti menjadi lampu hijau, Chanyeol segera kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya setelah memparkirkan mobilnya di bagasi. Ia mengitari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu jok penumpang.

Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun.

Kemudian, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara tengkuk dan lutut belakang Baekhyun dan langsung mengangkatnya.

Kaki panjangnya menutup pintu itu dengan susah payah tentunya.

KRIET

Pintu kamar berdecit, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Tentu saja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang di gendongannya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang yang biasa di tiduri oleh Baekhyun.

Tak lupa, melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang masih menempel pada kaki Baekhyun dan mengganti baju Baekhyun dengan piyama yang sudah ia pilihkan.

"Sshh... Ini orang tidur mati atau tidur pingsan?" Monolog Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang terdengar heran. Tangannya masih sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membesar saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Oh, astaga, bahkan dada wanita yang besar bak bola kaki itu kalah indahnya dengan dada rata di depannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang berjudul 'Mari Kita Buka Pakaian Baekhyun'

APA?! Judul macam apa itu?!

Setelah selesai mengemasi apa yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun merebahkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, melupakan pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan di lantai.

Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada dua pasangan abstrak itu karena sudah mau memberikan keterangan izin kepada mereka berdua selama beberapa hari ke depan di absensi kelas.

Matanya pun tertutup kala rasa kantuk tidak bisa lagi di tahan.

"Jalja, Baek!" Lirihnya, dan ia pun menyusul Baekhyun terbang ke alam-alam mimpi yang indah.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7.45 AM**

Mentari telah menyinari seluruh kota seoul. Burung-burung telah berkicau ria di atas langit yang menunjukan warna biru dengan awan putihnya.

Jendela kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terbuka membuat cahaya mentari yang sudah menyengat itu masuk ke dalambya dan menerangi wajah keduanya.

"Enghh" Lenguh Baekhyun yang terganggu dengan sinar mentari itu. Kakinya menggaruk kaki yang lain. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang di kiranya guling.

"Kenapa datar? Kenapa besar sekali?" Gumam Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia merapatkan diri pada 'gulingnya' itu.

Mata sabitnya mulai terbuka. Kemudian mengerejap-rejap imut, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retina matanya.

Matanya membula besar, sangat besar, bahkan mata Kyungsoo kalah besar dengan matanya saat ini.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

'Gulingnya' itu yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol yang sedang topless langsung terduduk karena ia terkejut dengan teriakan maut Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Bodoh! Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi!" Protes Chanyeol yang masih merasa matanya belum mau terbuka.

"Kau apakan aku tadi malam?!" Tanya Baekhyun menuntut jawaban dari Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya bersilangan di dada.

Matanya tambah membesar tatkala melihat bajunya yang ia kenakan tadi malam berserakan di lantai.

"PARK-CHAN-YEOL!"

"ADA APA?!" Balas Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah.

"KU-TANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI MALAM, SIALAN!" Mata Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tertutup pun terbuka dan menemukan Baekhyun telah di ujung ranjang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kesadarannya langsung pulih saat melihat bajunya dan baju baekhyun berserakan di lantai.

Ia langsung saja berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun di dalam kamar mereka yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menyusulnya berlari, mengejar Chanyeol tanpa henti.

"KAU BERMACAM-MACAM DENGANKU TADI MALAM, 'KAN?!"

"DEMI TUHAN, BAEK. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYENTUHMU!"

"PEMBUAL! KENAPA BAJUKU BERSERAKAN DI LANTAI, HUH?!"

"KALA ITU AKU MALAS BERJALAN KE MESIN CUCI!"

"JADI, KAU MENGGANTI PAKAIAN KU?!"

"IYA! Astaga! Kenapa aku memberitahunya!" Bisik Chanyeol pelan namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarkannya. Ia kembali mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! AAAAHHHH TUBUHKU TAK PERAWAN

LAGI!"

"AKU HANYA MELIHATNYA SEDIKIT! AKU TAK BERNAFSU PADA TUBUHMU!"

"APA?! SIALAN KAU, PARK CHANYEOL! HUWAAAA!"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas saling bersahutan di seluruh penjuru rumah besar itu. Dengan Baekhyun yang sudah seperti wanita yang kedapatan datang bulan dan Chanyeol sebagai tuduhan pemerkosaan.

Apa? Pemerkosaan? Chanyeol meminta bantuan untuk menenggelamkan author yang sudah memfinahnya ini ke dasar laut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha chapter 3 pun datang dengan tidak elitnya… maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan semakin membosankan buat reader. Tapi, akan ku usahakan banyak membuat hal-hal baru tentang mereka hahaha…maaf kalau ini masih pendek banget. Udah aku usahain biar panjang nih… selamat membaca aja ya**

 **Makasih.**


	5. Chapter 4

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 4 : I Love You**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, No Child, Sex Scene, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Sudah! Hosh... Hosh... aku sudah lelah hosh..." Baekhyun menghempaskan bokongnya kasar ke sofa di ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol yang berada di depannya namun terhalang dengan meja kaca. Nafas Chanyeol memburu, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Jujur saja! Kau pasti mengapa apa kan tubuhku, 'kan?!" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih saja mempermasalahkan hal tadi.

Hei! Itu menyangkut keperawanan dirinya! Apa hubungannya? Bukannya Chanyeol adalah suaminya?

"Aku tidak me-"

"Kau memperkosaku, 'kan?!" Tuduh Baekhyun sembarangan. Chanyeol membesarkan matanya, tak terima dengan tuduhan dari Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bernafsu dengan tubuhmu. Lagipula, mana ada suami memperkosa istrinya." Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang mau di tuduh seperti itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, berfikir sesuatu.

"Benar juga, ya? Mana ada suami memperkosa istrinya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan mungkin seperti sebuah bisikan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemudian lelaki tampan itu menyeringai.

"Ah... atau mungkin, istriku ini memang ingin ku apa-apakan. Iya'kan?" Goda Chanyeol membuat mata sabit itu membulat besar.

"A-apa? Y-YAK!" Pekik Baekhyun tergagap larena ia gugup. Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya, ahh ia rasa telinganya saat ini tengah berdengung ria.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Meja makan itu telah terisi penuh dengan makanan. Tentu saja, pasangan baru kita ini sedang asik menyantap makan siang mereka. Hah~ hari libur ini harus mereka manfaatkan.

"Baek" Panggil Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Hm" Gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan membuat pipi chubbynya itu mengembung lucu.

"Bersiap-siaplah hari ini. Besok kita akan ke pulau Jeju." Ucap Chanyeol malas. Baekhyun terdiam, ingin sekali ia tersedak sekarang. Tapi, saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk tersedak.

"Apah? Ke hehu? Kiha beduha (apa? Ke jeju? Kita berdua)?"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu itu, Baek!" Peringat Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun. Baekhyun secepat mungkin mengunyah habis makanan di dalam mulutnya, kemudian menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Kita ke Jeju? Hanya berdua?!"

"Tentu saja hanya berdua." Kata Chanyeol di sela-sela kunyahan kecilnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada ibu ayah atau bibi dan paman?" Tanya Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kata mereka ini adalah honeymoon, Baek. Tidak mungkin mereka akan ikut. Dan, besok kita harus berlayar pagi-pagi sekali" Jawab Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan keluhannya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali? Pukul berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi banyak tanya seperti ini. Tentu saja, ini pengalaman pertamanya ke Jeju Land, pastinya akan menyenangkan, bukan?

"Pukul setengah lima pagi" Balas Chanyeol malas.

"APA?! PUKUL SETENGAH LIMA?!" Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan seluruh isi mulutnya saat mendengar pekikan yang menulikan telinga itu.

"Aku kan masih bergelung dalam selimut kalau kita pergi pada pukul setengah lima," Kata Baekhyun yang memasang wajah frustasinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu, kalau perlu aku akan menyeretmu hingga ke kapal," Sahut Chanyeol yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan berani!" Tandas Baekhyun sedikit menggeram.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" Tantang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berperang dengan Chanyeol.

"Terserah..." Ucapnya ketus. Sedikit niat untuk menggoda Baekhyun kembali muncul.

"Ah... Ternyata Park Baekhyun, Istriku ini, masih mengambek denganku... oh ayolah, sayang, kau terlihat muram saat ini" Keluh Chanyeol sedikit meringis. Tentu saja, lihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti cuka itu.

"Diam, Park Chanyeol! Dan, jangan merubah margaku!" Peringat Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau! Kau memang seharunya memakai margaku di depan namamu, bukan? Karena sekarang kau adalah istriku!" Papar Chanyeol dengan suara yang tegas. Tunggu, berarti Chanyeol telah mengklaim diri Baekhyun adalah miliknya?

Pipi Baekhyun kembali berulah dengan mengeluarkan warna yang sekarang masuk ke daftar warna yang ia benci. Kau berlebihan sekali, Park Baekhyun

Stop! Baekhyun tidak suka di panggil seperti itu! Ia benci ketika rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan marga Chanyeol sendiri.

Tapi, bukannya itu baik? Berarti Chanyeol mengakui dan menghargai posisi Baekhyun sebagai istrinya, bukan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas beratnya, sepertinya suara pikiran logis dan batinnya benar-benar tidak sinkron sekarang.

'Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat pikiran dan batinku seperti ini, Park Chanyeol!'

Sedangkan, Chanyeol telah kembali melahap makanannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia memang terlihat tenang, tetapi di dalam pikirannya kini berantakkan.

'Kau mengklaimnya, Park Chanyeol!' Goda si batin.

'Tidak! Chanyeol tidak mengklaimnya, ia hanya berjaga-jaga!' Sahut si pikiran logisnya.

'Ey... berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak selingkuh? Posesif sekali, yah.'

'Dia memang benar istri Chanyeol, bukan?' Elak si pikiran. Namun, si batin belum mau menyerah dan akan terus membuat Chanyeol jujur pada perasaannya.

'Iya, dia memang istrimu. Tapi, bukannya kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Tapi, mengapa dengan santainya sekarang kau mengakuinya sebagai istri?'

'STOP! Kau diam saja!' Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah, karena godaan batinnya itu.

'Kau pasti akan mengakuinya kelak, Park Chanyeol!' Ucap Batinnya yakin.

Baekhyun menatap aneh ke arah Chanyeol yang tampaknya tertular virus gilanya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut!" Seru Baekhyun dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Maaf..." Jawab Chanyeol lemah.

Yah, perkelahian tidak jelas antara si pikiran dan si batin memang membuatnya berakhir dengan lemah. Karena, si batin selalu memenangkannya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **5.15 AM**

Sepasang suami-istri dengan jenis kelamin yang sama itu masih berada di posisi ranjang masing-masing. Langit yang masih menunjukan warna hitam membuat mereka enggan membuka mata.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun meraba-raba wajah Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun masih dengan suara seraknya. namun, ia sama sekali tidak mendapati responan dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Panggilnya lebih keras.

"Hm...?" Gumam Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dalam mimpi indahnya bersama Baekhyun. Tunggu?! Baekhyun?

Seketika itu mata Chanyeol langsung terbuka, dan seluruh nyawanya kembali dalam satu detik.

Ia mendudukan dirinya, setelah melarikan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Lalu, ia beralih meraih jam weker yang terletak di nakas yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Matanya membulat besar, "BAEKHYUN BANGUN! KITA AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Yah, kesan pertama dalam honeymoon yang buruk sekali. Entah, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **10.45 AM**

Semilir angin laut berhembus di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi angin laut yang sangat menyegarkan ini. apalagi, sambil melihat matahari yang semakin meninggi.

Untung saja, mereka dapat bergegas pergi dalam waktu lima belas menit. Tentu saja, Chanyeol meninggikan kecepatan mobilnya untuk cepat sampai ke pelabuhan.

Chanyeol berada tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Ia dan Baekhyun sedang berada di geladak kapal. Kalau di lihat-lihat, mereka seperti pasangan baru yang sangat harmonis, benar, 'kan?

Chanyeol melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan. Lalu, menyampirkannya pada bahu Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu terkesiap, ia membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian memandang Chanyeol yang telah melarikan arah pandangannya.

Baekhyun melayangkan senyuman manisnya ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mau ibu dan ayahku memarahiku kalau tahu kau sakit" Jelas Chanyeol membuat senyuman manis itu memudar.

Oke, Baekhyun tidak jadi memuji makhluk tampan di depannya itu, padahal ia sudah memilih banyak kalimat pujian untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu..." Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol meliriknya sedikit dengan lirikan bersalahnya.

Di lain tempat, ah atau lebih tepatnya di lain posisi pada kapal, terlihat empat pemuda yang sedang mengintip pasangan baru itu. Di leher masing-masing telah tergantung kamera digital mereka.

"Ah~ hoam~ aku masih mengantuk~ hmppttt" Seorang lelaki berkulit tan menguap besar dengan suara yang tak klah besarnya. Dengan terpaksa, lelaki manis bermata bulat di sampingnya ini membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, Bodoh! Kita bisa ketahuan!" Omel lelaki manis lainnya yang masih sibuk memotret moment-moment di depannya ini.

"Ah! Mereka so sweet sekali~ lihat! Lihat! Chanyeol gentleman sekali," Lelaki manis bermata rusa itu memekik tertahan. Pujian untuk Chanyeol membuat wajah seorang lelaki tampan berkulit albino di sampingnya itu langsung muram.

"Kau memujinya, Luhannie!" Protes si albino. Si rusa cantik itu hanya mendelik ke arahnya, lalu kembali sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

"Aku lelah!" Seru Sehun -si albino- beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu pergi dari sana. Tentu saja, tak lupa membawa Jongin yang sama bosannya dengan dirinya.

Tunggu?! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke kapal tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **#JongSoo Side**

"Jongin! Bangun! Jongin!" Kyungsoo terus saja mngguncang tubuh Jongin. Jongin masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menulikan telinganya.

"Jongin! Setengah jam lagi kapalnya akan berangkat!" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Tidak menyerah dengan usahanya.

"Hm..." Jongin menyahutnya dengan gumaman datarnya. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Terpaksa harus menggunakan cara yang terakhir.

"JONGIN! BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah habis kesabaran. Jongin langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Lalu, segera melompat berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil. Tuhkan, pasti dengan cara itu Jongin akan segera menuruti perintahnya.

Sekedar info, Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu tinggal bersama di apartment Jongin. Yah, itu semua Jongin yang menyarankannya atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama.

 **#HunHan Side**

"Sehunnie, bangun, sayang."

Tidak berbeda dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan, mereka berdua juga tinggal bersama di apartment Jongin. Jadi, mereka berempatlah yang menempati apartment yang besar itu.

"Ada apa, Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan suara seraknya. Mata sabitnya masih terpejam.

"Bukannya kita harus mengikuti pasangan baru itu?" Luhan menyingkap selimut Sehun yang kembali di tarik oleh sang empu.

Sehun mendesah kesal ketika selimut yang tadinya berada di atas tubuhnya telah hilamg entah kemana.

"Sehunnie, Bangun!" Ujar Luhan mempertegas suaranya. Namun, percuma, si albino ini tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Baiklah, satu bulan ini kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu!" Ancam Luhan. Sehun membuka matanya, ia mendudukan dirinya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

'Dasar para seme!'

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hey, Kkamjong! Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja mereka?" Sehun dan Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah kabin kapal dengan papan nama yang tertera 'ChanBaek' di sana.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Maklum, dia belum mempercepat sinyal otaknya, jadi dia sedikit lambat mencerna apa yang di maksud lelaki di depannya ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin rasanya ia mencampakkan Jongin dari kapal yang sedang mereka tumpangi ini.

"Aku membawa ini!" Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukan benda berbentuk botol kecil itu tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau mereka akan mengamuk nanti?" Bisik Jongin menggeram. Sehun menghela nafasnya, Jongin memang tidak bisa di ajak berkerja sama.

"Mereka akan berterima kasih kepada kita nanti," Kata Sehun mencoba menyakinkan Jongin.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya satu kata itu pun terlontar dari mulut Jongin. Tidak salahnya, 'kan kalau mencoba terlebih dahulu?

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Lanjut Jongin menatap penasaran ke arah Sehun. Lelaki albino di depannya ini memang suka memberi banyak kejutan kepada orang lain.

"Ah, sebentar lagi makan siang, 'kan?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Awalnya, Jongin belum mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Lalu, diikuti dengan seringaian Sehun.

Sepertinya, pasangan baru kita perlu berhati-hati hari ini. Karena, si duo iblis telah beraksi.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hatchooo!" Suara bersinan Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu menggema di koridor kapal itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah kabin milik mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tampaknya khawatir kepada lelaki cantik itu.

"Mungkin, hanya flu semata... Hatchooo!" Baekhyun kembali bersin. Mungkin, Chanyeol melupakan sesuatu bahwa Baekhyun itu sedikit alergi kepada angin laut. Karena, setiap selesai menikmati semilir angin laut yang menyenangkan itu, Baekhyun selalu saja bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

"Ugh! Dingin sekali," Keluh Baekhyun seraya menggosokan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan di sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, tangannya menggapai pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu ke tubuhnya.

Sontak, Baekhyun langsung menatap kaget lelaki tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sedangkan, Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Pipinya merona hebat, entah karena kedinginan atau hal lainnya.

Pelayaran yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama sepertinya membuat pasangan ini semakin dekat saja, benar, 'kan?

CEKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kabinnya yang di tempati dirinya dan Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh ringkih dalam pelukannya itu ke ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat makan yang sudah tersedia penuh dan tertata rapih di atas meja.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia tersenyum, "Kau juga belum."

"Hahahaha benar, ayo kita makan siang!" Ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi, lalu diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Mereka langsung melahap habis makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan rapih itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, mengambil minumannya sebagai pelancar makanan untuk lebih cepat masuk ke lambungnya.

"Kenyang sekali..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bersandar di kepala kursi.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menunjukan reaksi yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol heran dengan prilaku aneh Baekhyun yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Ahh... Akuhh Tidak enghh apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun susah payah. Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti sebuah errr desahan.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat sebanyak itu?" Chanyeol berusahan mengelap peluh yang terus keluar dari pelipis Baekhyun.

Perlakuan Chanyeol tadi semakin memperburuk keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin menegang saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya.

"Panashhh enghh..."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu aneh yang terjadi pada Baekhyun itu.

"Obat perangsang..." Lirih Chanyeol dengan mulut yang terbuka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Engh... Chanhh... Bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol bersumpah, dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah berani membubuhi minuman Baekhyun dengan obat perangsang itu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kedua tangannya tertangkup di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Lelaki cantik itu membulatkan matanya ketika bibir penuh Chanyeol telah menempel di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, membuat ciuman yang baru tahap menempel itu terlepas. Namun, tangkupan di pipi Baekhyun masih tetap bertahan.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Baek" Lirih Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia merasa, kini dirinya tengah di kuasai oleh nafsu.

"Apa enghhh maksud Hmmppppttt" Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun, sebelum lelaki cantik bermata bulan sabit itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi kali ini lebih ganas. Baekhyun ingin mendorong Chanyeol lagi, tapi ia tidah tahu mengapa seluruh tubuhnya malah merespon sebaliknya.

Bunyi keciprak saliva mereka terdengar di dalam kabin yang berukuran luas itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak perduli lagi dengan status 'musuh' mereka. Mereka tidak bisa lagi berpikir, karena seluruh pikiran mereka telah di kuasai oleh nafsu.

"Anghh... Chan... Jangan digigit argh!" Erang Baekhyun ketika ciuman Chanyeol berpindah ke leher putihnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memakan leher Baekhyun dengan beringas membuat sang empu sedikit kewalahan melayani keberingasannya.

Tapi, Baekhyun menyukai sentuhan ini. Yah, hanya tubuhnya yang menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol, namun pikirannya menolak sentuhan itu. Mau di apakan lagi? Tubuhnya ini perlu sentuhan. Sangat perlu.

Chanyeol membuka paksa pakaian Baekhyun hingga robek, lalu mencampakannya ke sembarang arah.

Ciumannya semakin berani turun, kali ini dada dan perut rata Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran empuk. Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun menyelip di balik kepala Chanyeol, meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan gerakan sensual.

"Enghhh... Yeollieh... Shhh.. Cepatlah. Ini sangat panas engh" Rancau Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan tetap mengerjai tubuh atas Baekhyun hingga ia puas memberi tanda kepemilikan itu.

Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hawa panas yang mendera tubuhnya itu membantu Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemeja dan resleting celana yang di kenakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir mungil itu rakus, tangannya menyelip di paha Baekhyun. Menuntun kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan bibir mereka masih tetap menyatu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka, membanting lembut tubuh yang ia gendong ala koala itu ke ranjang mereka. Baekhyun mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol untuk kembali menggerayangi lehernya, dengan senang hati, Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Ahh... Yeollie eunggh aku tak tahan lagi ouuhhh tolonglah"

Rasa panas itu kembali menyerang dirinya. Kini, penis mungil yang masih terbungkus underware itu menegang sempurna, dan Chanyeol menyadari akan hal itu.

Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun tidak apa-apa juga kan? Sekalian membuat lelaki cantik dengan kegengsian yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir itu memohon-mohon kepada Chanyeol untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Tatap aku, Sayang"

Oh tidak, Chanyeol ingin mengerjainya. Baekhyun melarikan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukan wajahnya yang memerah padam ini.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?"

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau lelaki tampan yang kini tengah berada di atasnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang cukup membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Chanyeol! Jangan ahh bermain-main" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit mendesis. Ia merasa lubangnya sekarang tengah berkedut, meminta cepat diisi oleh benda panjang yang berada di antara selangkangan Chanyeol.

Ouh, pikiran-pikiran kotor mulai memenuhi kepala Baekhyun. Persetan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan itu.

Baekhyun menggulingkan tubuh Chanyeol ke samping, Chanyeol yang belum siap pun terguling ke bawah dan mereka pun berganti posisi.

Baekhyun langsung menduduki area private Chanyeol itu,

menggesekan penis Chanyeol yang berdiri gagah itu dengan lubang ketatnya.

Keduanya mendesis, merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Entah, sejak kapan mereka sudah sepenuhnya telanjang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun memasukan penis besar Chanyeol ke dalam lubang ketatnya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

JLEB

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH"

Lelaki cantik itu memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit yang mendera lubangnya. Chanyeol memandang khawatir ke arahnya. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun ke bawah, namun penisnya masih tertanam sempurna di lubang ketat itu.

"Kau melakukannya ahhh tanpa pemanasan, Baek!" Sengit Chanyeol yang di landa rasa ke khawatiran dan rasa nikmat pada bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya, salahkan saja Chanyeol yang bertele-tele.

Chanyeol menjilat air mata yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari pelupuk mata sabit itu.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Sebentar lagi, kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun hingga hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya saja, kemudian menghentakannya kembali ke dalamnya membuat Baekhyun memekik antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Ahhh... Yeollie! Enghhh di sanah ahh ku mohon ahh ahh ahh ahh"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerak pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sedang, ketika Baekhyun sudah dapat mencapai titik puncaknya. Ia kembali melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, dengan senang hati, Baekhyun melayani ciuman dari sang suami.

Baekhyun menggigit nakal bibir sang suami membuat suaminya itu semakin beringas. Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol menahan seluruh rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu.

Chanyeol membiarkan punggungnya menjadi sasaran empuk dari cakaran-cakaran itu. Ia sedikit memelankan tempo gerak pinggulnya membuat cakaran itu tidak lagi terasa.

"I'm close enghhhh Yeolliehh"

"Together ughhhh ahhhh Baby" Sahut Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Dan,

CROT

Tak lama kemudian, cairan Baekhyun keluar lalu di susul oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol rubuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sama lelahnya. Rasa panas itu sudah menghilang, ia bernafas lega. Namun...

Chanyeol kembali bangkit dan menusuk-nusukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun yang kelelahan hanya bisa kembali mendesah dan mendesah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Satu hal lagi yang Baekhyun baru ketahui tentang Suaminya ini. Ternyata, Chanyeol itu kuat dalam bercinta, mungkin ia harus lebih mempersiapkan kondisinya jika ia bercinta kembali dengan Chanyeol.

Eh?! Bercinta kembali?! YANG BENAR SAJA?! Tunggu! Hei, kalian salah paham!

Kau menyukainya, Baek. Jujurlah, jujur tidak membuat-mu mati, bukan? Namun, sayangnya kegengsian dari Byun ahh maksudku Park Baekhyun ini masih tetap menempel pada dirinya.

Yang jelas, yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan sekarang hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu masing-masing saja. Bagaikan simbosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Langit menunjukan warna biru tuanya, deburan ombak terdengar menghempas pinggiran pelabuhan. Sedangkan, kapal yang di tumpangi sepasang enghh mungkin tiga pasangan itu sudah menepi sedari petang tadi.

"Kemana mereka? Kenapa belum keluar juga?" Monolog Kyungsoo seraya berjaga-jaga di depan kapal itu. Angin yang cukup kencang membuat rambut mereka berantakan.

"Shh... Dingin sekali. Sepertinya, Jeju dalam kondisi yang tidak baik saat ini" Ucap Luhan sambil menggesekan kedua tapak tangannya.

Sedangkan, Jongin dan Sehun hanya berdiri -sok- cool dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di pangkal hidung mereka, padahal dalam hati, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tunggu. Kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, 'kan?!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedua lelaki tampan di depannya itu. Luhan yang tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo, juga menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Hanya sedikit membubuhi sedikit obat perangsang di minuman Baekhyun... AWWW!" Jongin menginjak kaki Sehun, karena lelaki albino itu membuka rencana 'baik' mereka tadi.

"APA?! Oh Gosh! Kalian sungguh bodoh!" Geram Luhan, tangannya terkepal ingin meninju kedua wajah tampan dari para seme itu.

Lain halnya yang terjadi di dalam kabin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pengantin baru kita ini masih tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Baekhyun menggeliat sedikit, menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasakan pergerakan kecil Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka di balik balutan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga dada.

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan tentunya sakit pada bagian bokongnya, apalagi pada lubangnya.

Tunggu?! Sakit pada lubangnya? Lubang apa? Lubang bokongnya? Benarkah!?

Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terganggu pun membuka matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyesal karena sudah di tiduri oleh sang suami, hanya saja, ia belum siap untuk menjadi ibu.

Ia sadar, bahwa ia menyukai ah tidak mungkin Baekhyun sudah mencintai sosok sang suami. Tapi, yah kalian tahu lah, kegengsiannya belum juga berkurang.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku hanya ingin membantumu..."

Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi relung hati Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Baek..."

Chanyeol menyentuh punggung telanjang Baekhyun. Kemudian, berusaha membuat Baekhyun menatapnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. Sudah di bilang kalau dia ini tidak menyesal melakukan hubungan intim bersama sang suami. Ia masih muda, emosinya masih mudah meledak, ia tidak mau anaknya berpikir kalau dia adalah ibu -atau panggilan apalah itu- yang jahat.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Maafkan aku..." Ujar Chanyeol parau. Hatinya kalut melihat air mata itu mulai menuruni pipi chubby sang istri.

"B-bukan itu... A-aku belum siap memiliki anak, Yeol" Lirih Baekhyun, mungkin seperti bisikan. Namun, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Anak? Kau bisa mengandung anak?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah mengapa merasa senang mendengarnya.

Tentu saja, ia senang, Chanyeol menikah dengan lelaki yang bisa mengandung anak-anaknya. Itu terlihat... istimewa baginya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan senang, namun sedetik kemudian mata sabitnya itu terbuka lebar saat Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat. Bahkan, sangat erat.

"Yakhh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku tidak ahh bisa bernapashh" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, tapi suami tampannya ini menahannya.

"Ah! Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang"

BLUSH

Sepertinya pipinya kembali memerah saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis itu lagi.

"Kau bukannya engh membenciku?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Pasangannya ini memang suka salah mengartikan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, Baek. Awalnya, aku adalah lelaki normal yang masih menyukai dada-dada besar seorang wanita?"

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar penjelasan yang masih belum di lanjutkan itu. Bagaimana tidak, suaminya ini menceritakan ketertarikan dirinya sendiri kepada para wanita.

"Aku terkejut saat ayah menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria. Aku memang pertamanya sangat menolak habis-habisan perjodohan ini, apalagi saat tahu kau yang akan menjadi calon istriku..."

Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju dan wajah itu bertambah masam. Chanyeol menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang cukup kentara itu.

"Tapi, saat aku menghabiskan waktu belakangan ini bersamamu. Aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu perasaan yang tumbuh disini..."

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk memegang dada kirinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol. Ia menunduk, kembali dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Hei, tatap orang ketika ia berbicara denganmu!" Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Ia menyukai ini, ketika Baekhyun merona hebat akibat perlakuan dan panggilan manisnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, meniupnya sekilas membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

"Aku menyukai.. tidak... aku mencintaimu, Sayangku"

BLUSH

Chanyeol ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah membubuhi minuman istrinya ini dengan obat perangsang. Yah, sepertinya.

"Chan..."

"Hm?"

"Tutup itu mu!"

"Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya ahh mungkin merasakannya."

"YAK! SIALAN! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

"BAIKLAH, PARK BAEKHYUN SAYANG!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SAYANG"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hahaha sudah ku bilang kan, Jongin-ah, kalau mereka akan berterima kasih kepada kita." Ucap Sehun setelah menutup pintu kabin itu lagi. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu sebelum dia tahu siapa yang membubuhi minuman Baekhyun dengan obat perangsang. Jika mereka berdua tahu, mungkin rambut kita akan rontok"

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat mengingat keganasan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini tidak menunjukan sikap premannya. Tapi, jika ia tahu kalau mereka lah yang melakukannya, pasti singa yang tertidur di dalam diri Baekhyun akan bangkit.

Sudahlah, jangan membahas keganasan Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun suka merinding sendiri saat mengingat kejadian bangkitnya singa dalam diri Baekhyun itu.

"Cepat. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Para uke pasti kedinginan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menghangatkan ukeku" Ujar Sehun berlari ke arah jalan keluar, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih ternganga sendiri.

"Ini kata Luhan hyung tentang sifat kekasihnya yang sangat polos. Sepertinya, kepala Luhan hyung perlu di jedotkan ke tembok." Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, berlari menyusul si albino itu.

 **TBC**

 **-Special Thanks For-**

 **Winter park chanchan | BaebyYeolliePB | Adeokta677 | deux22 | 90Rahmayani | Richa Byun926 | hunniehan | JungKimCaca | SFA30 | realbaekhyunnie | exindira | dianahyorie1 | noersa | meliarisky7 | yuuyo | 7D | parkbaekyoda92 | astribaekyeol | Chanbaek Forever | Guest | indrisaputri | Hieri Chaniezruew | parkbyund | oasana | ruixi1 | Jihyunnn | yulyul | parklili | 6104 | Baekbie | 5 | Thiiya | Ahn**

 **Sunyoung | Su Hoo | ByunViBaek | And Silent Readers ^^~**

 **Makasih banget untuk seluruh nama yang saya sebutin di atas. Dari chapter 1-5 ini. maaf kalau cerita ini semakin gak jelas atau apalah itu yah. Maaf kalau cerita ini lebih banyak ngecewainnya daripada nyenginnya. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha untuk tetap membuat FF ini terus tetap menarik di mata kalian. Makasih udah mau ngeluangin waktu untuk baca FF ini yah. Aku gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi selain berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang mau ngebaca ini.**

 **Di wattpad, FF ini sudah ada 16 part, jika di jadikan berchapter maka baru sampai chapter 4 ini hahaha. Jangan heran, jika mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka cukup cepat untuk di FFN. Kalau reader di wattpadku malah bilang ini kelambatan karena udah 16 part hahaha…**

 **Maaf lagi kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan satu lagi. itu apa yah, hmmm untuk adegan ranjangnya maaf banget aku lagi gak bisa ngebuatnya dan malah itu terkesan gak hot malah kaku banget ya? Maaf banget pokoknya. Ini cukup panjang untuk chit-chat seorang penulis amatir.**

 **Makasih semuanya.**


	6. Chapter 5

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 5 : Bad Honeymoon**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : M**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, No Child, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Bulan madu yang buruk sekali…"_

BRUGH

Baekhyun menghemaskan kopernya ke lantai saat sudah memasuki kamar dari Villa milik keluarga Park ini.

Untung saja, ayah Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan mobil saat mereka keluar dari pelabuhan itu. Jadi, mereka tak perlu lagi memanggil taxi.

"Aku lelah sekali..." Keluhnya dengan suara yang lirih. Chanyeol yang baru memasuki kamarnya dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah menutup matanya. Ia yakin Baekhyun sangat kelelahan, apalagi lelaki cantik itu terus menjadi tawanan ranjangnya tadi.

"Hei! Mandilah! Dan ganti bajumu, Sayang" Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari pakaian yang ukurannya sangatlah besar itu.

"Biarkan aku sedikit bernafas, Yeol!" Sengit Baekhyun mendesis sedikit. Tiba-tiba...

CEKLEK

Seorang lelaki berkulit albino membuka pintu kamar mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung saja melihat ke arah suara itu.

"Apa kalian mempunyai makanan?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau lihat saja di kantung yang aku bawa tadi, Sehun-ah... eh?" Baekhyun mencerna nama yang ia sebutkan tagi, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lalu, mereka serempak menatap lelaki albino dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA?!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **FAMILY'S ROOM**

 **7.15 PM**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melipatkan ke dua tangan mereka di depan dada. Mata mereka menatap nyalang keempat lelaki berbeda paras di depan mereka ini.

"Kalian membuntuti kami?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan intonasi yang sangat menyeramkan untuk keempat lelaki 'penguntit' itu.

"JAWAB!" Teriak Baekhyun mengejutkan mereka semua, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"I-iya" Mereka berempat menjawabnya dengan serempak, tentunya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Siapa yang membubuhi minumanku dengan obat laknat itu?!" Sepasang mata dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo -dua lelaki dari empat lelaki itu- langsung memandang ke arah Jongin dan Sehun -dua lelaki lainnya-.

Baekhyun merasa amarahnya mulai naik ke ubun-ubunnya, namun ia mencoba untuk mengontrolnya. Kalau ia tidak menahan emosinya ini, percayalah, tubuh Jongin dan Sehun akan penuh lebam keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menjadi penonton di antara mereka. Ia sedikit menyeringai tipis ke arah Jongin dan Sehun ketika mulut Baekhyun yang mempunyai tingkat kecerewetan tinggi itu mulai menjejali telinga mereka.

"Aishhh! Aku sangat ingin menyetrika wajah kalian sampai sedatar mungkin." Baekhyun menggeram. Kaki jenjangnya mulai mendekati belakang sofa yang di duduki oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

Air muka Jongin yang sudah menunjukan ketakutan, sedangkan Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi Jongin bisa jamin kalau lelaki albino itu juga ketakutan saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada kalian berdua, 'kan?" Bisik Baekhyun dari balik leher mereka. Meniupkan nafasnya di kedua tengkuk lelaki yang mengaku seme itu.

Jongin dan Sehun berjengit kaget, kaki mereka bergetar hebat. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menahan tawanya, entah mengapa ia ingin tertawa melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah memucat karena ulahnya itu.

"Tidak mendengarnya, huh?! Apa aku harus melebarkan telinga kalian agar seperti telinga Chanyeol, huh?!"

Chanyeol menatap horror ke arah Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya si cantik itu mengatainya secara tidak langsung. Tapi, memang benarkan telinganya itu lebar?

"B-baek, maafkan kami, Sehun tadi yang mengajakku untuk mengerjai kalian." Kata Jongin. Suaranya bergetar. Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin. Bibir tipisnya menyumpah serapahi Jongin.

Baekhyun kini menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya menyengir kuda dan membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang mengerikan itu.

"Mian..."

Cengiran Sehun langsung tergantikan dengan tatapan melasnya. Oh, Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat melihat tatapan melas dari Sehun itu.

"Ah! Aku bisa gila!" Tukas Baekhyun seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa gunanya kalian disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datarnya. Mencoba untuk menahan emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun itu.

"K-kami bisa membantu kalian selama kalian berada di Jeju," Jawab Sehun dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau rasa bersalah terus melingkupi dirinya.

"Kami? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kalian berdua saja!" Heboh Luhan mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

Kami? Enak saja duo mesum itu. Mereka yang membuat masalah, mengapa jadi semuanya yang terkena imbasnya?

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut, Luhan Hyung. Kau juga membuntuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, 'kan?!" Sergah Jongin dengan cepat. Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, yang di katakan Jongin seratus persen benar.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" Teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, langsung mendiamkan ketiga lelaki yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing.

"Aku, Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan hyung sekarang mempunyai salah kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi, kita harus meminta maaf kepada mereka dengan cara apapun,"

Jongin, Sehun, dan juga Luhan merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang berbicara seperti bocah-bocah sekitar lima tahunan. Pemilihan kalimat yang cukup sederhana dan polos untuk seumurannya.

Kyungsoo mengerejapkan matanya imut saat seluruh mata terjatuh padanya. Ada yang salah memangnya?. Pikirnya seperti itu.

"Pulanglah..." Kata Baekhyun melembut di tengah-tengah kesunyian.

'Enak saja anak ini menyuruh kami pulang setelah mengikuti mereka seperti seorang penguntit.' Geram Luhan dalam batinnya. Giginya bergemelatuk seraya menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu itu. Dan dia hampir kehilangn kendali untuk tertawa saat itu juga. Hei! Lihatlah, wajah Luhan ketika marah sangatlah lucu menurutnya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **4.50 PM**

Jarak antara Villa keluarga Park dan pantai tidak lah jauh, hanya membutuhkan berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dari Villa.

Hamparan air berwarna biru laut terlihat indah, hempasan gelombang di pasir putih pantai itu meninggalkan beberapa hewan laut di atasnya.

Baekhyun berlari ke bibir pantai, tentunya dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga itu.

Kaki telanjangnya merasakan hempasan gelombang yang cukup kuat membuatnya kadang kesusahan mencapai keseimbangan.

"Chanyeollie! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sibuk menatap sang istri dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut saat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, jemari lentik itu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menghampiri sang empu.

Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya dengan kaki panjangnya. Setelah sampai di sana, Chanyeol menemukan banyak sekali kerang mutiara.

"Mau kau apakan kerang-kerang itu, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol, kemudian berjongkok, mengikuti sang istri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benang itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menatapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbekal benang dari Villa dan aku membawanya kemari untuk membuat gelang mutiara," Lagi-lagi alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung. Istrinya ini sungguh kekanakan.

"Untuk siapa akan kau berikan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi suka bertanya.

"Untuk anak-anak kita kelak..." Hati Chanyeol terenyuh. Sorot mata sabit itu itu susah di ungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Senyum indah itu terlihat sangat tulus.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, air matanya terasa akan jatuh saat itu juga.

Dirinya terharu, bahkan anak mereka saja belum hadir, Baekhyun telah membuatkan buah hati mereka gelang mutiara yang tampak sederhana, namun bernilai besar itu.

Jemari lentik itu terlihat antusias memasukan satu persatu mutiara itu ke dalam benang bening yang tadi ia bawa. Namun, benang itu ada dua dengan ukuran yang sama. Dua? Untuk apa yang satunya itu?

"Kau orang tua yang baik, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Ia menangkupkan pipi chubby itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan...

CHUP

"Indah sekali, ya, Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan dengan mata cantiknya yang sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Kau benar, Luhannie" Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Kita harus, mengabadikan moment ini terus." Jongin yang membawa kameranya segera memotret pemandangan indah itu.

"Paman dan Bibi harus mengetahui ini" Gumam Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Hallo, Bibi..." Ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ya, Kyungie, Ada apa?" Suara wanita paruh baya di sebrang sana menyahut lembut.

"Sepertinya, pilihan Bibi dan Paman untuk Chanyeol memang yang terbaik..." Alis wanita paruh baya itu mengerut bingung.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa, Kyungie?" Tanya Nyonya Park dengan suara yang masih sama lembutnya.

"Bibi tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat!" Seru Kyungsoo tertahan saat kembali melihat moment indah di depannya, di mana Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai kelam Baekhyun.

Wajah Nyonya Park berubah menjadi antusias, membuat sang suami yang tengah menikmati teh hangatnya bingung sendiri.

"Kau memangnya melihat apa, Kyungsoo-ah?!" Nyonya Park bertanya tak sabaran.

Orang tua Chanyeol sudah tahu, malahan mereka yang mnyuruh kedua pasangan abnormal itu untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ke pulau Jeju

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bersama-sama membuat gelang mutiara. Ah, mereka terlihat sangat manis!" Jerit Kyungsoo diiringi jeritan tertahan Nyonya Park.

Tuan Park yang melihat istrinya menjerit tertahan itu semakin memandang aneh sang istri, sedangkan Nyonya Park hanya sedikit mendelik ke arah Tuan Park.

"Ahhh... Bibi bisa bayangkan bagaimana manisnya mereka?!" Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi menambah jeritan dari Nyonya Park.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus banyak memotret moment indah mereka, oke?" Kata Nyonya Park.

"Oke, Bibi! Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan senang hati kami melakukannya untuk Bibi" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Sama-sama, Bibi. Baiklah, aku akan menutup teleponnya, Bi. Annyeong~" Kyungsoo beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan.

"Nado annyeong~" Nyonya Park menutup teleponnya, lalu beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan sang suami dengan tanda tanya besar di pikiran sang suami.

Kita kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hampir menyelesaikan gelang mutiara itu.

"Ah! Akhirnya jadi juga!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menunjukan gelang kecil di tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan, Chanyeol masih sibuk mengikat gelang itu.

"Kau belum jadi, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tertawa ketika melihat wajah kesusahan Chanyeol.

"Kemarikan! Perhatikan baik-baik, ya?" Baekhyun menarik gelang yang hampir jadi itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperhatikan baik-baik ketika jemari lentik itu mulai mengikat ujung benang itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Wah! Kau memang berbakat, Sayang!" Ujar Chanyeol terpukau melihatnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini bukan bakat, Yeol!" Tukas Baekhyun mulai berdiri kembali dan membersihkan celananya dari pasir putih itu.

"Tapi, kau memang berbakat membuatku terpukau, Sayang"

HUP

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya memukul dada Chanyeol dengan pukulan sayang tentunya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke sana, Sayang!" Sahut Chanyeol terlihat santai. Ia semakin cepat berjalan ke air. Semakin dalam Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam air, semakin nyaring pekikan Baekhyun.

BYUR

Baekhyun segera berenang ke permukaan saat Chanyeol melepaskan gendongannya. Ia memukuli Chanyeol dengan cukup kuat, membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau membuatku takut akan kehilangan dua gelang ini!" Marah Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan kedua gelang kecil itu ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku sayang... Maafkan Daddy juga, Nak." Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol saat suaminya itu berbicara di depan perut ratanya.

"Dia belum ada!" Kata Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mnggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita membuatnya berada di dalam sini!" Chanyeol mengelus lembut perut rata Baekhyun. Baekhyun memelototinya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu segera berlari ke luar dari air itu.

Baekhyun mengejarnya, walaupun dengan susah payah, karena kakinya terasa berat di dalam air, apalagi tubuhnya ini termasuk dalam kategori mungil.

"Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun susah payah. Di darat sana Chanyeol terlihat mengoloknya, terkadang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau akan mati setelah ini!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi semakin meninggikan intonasi suaranya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menangkap suaminya yang memiliki kaki lebih panjang dari kakinya.

"Kau lelah ya, Baby" Goda Chanyeol mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang terduduk menghadap hamparan laut luas.

"Stop it! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Geram Baekhyun menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Baiklah, Park Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Jangan merubah margaku!" Geram Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku menyukainya, Sayang" Sahut Chanyeol kembali menggoda istrinya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Margaku adalah kehormatanku!" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar protesan dari istrinya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Sayang. Kau jangan khawatir, Nona Park" Niatan menggoda Baekhyun kembali lagi sepertinya.

"Sialan kau, Park! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun sayang"

Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun mesra. Keduanya menikmati detik-detik tenggelamnya raja siang itu ke ufuk barat sana.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah," Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sunset indah di depannya itu. Pulau Jeju memang surga dunia.

"Kau lebih indah" Sahut Chanyeol refleks dengan jawaban yang asal tentunya.

Asal kalian tahu, sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat indah melebihi apapun.

"Dan juga tampan" Lanjut Baekhyun girang.

"No, no, no. Kau itu cantik. Ingat?! C-A-N-T-I-K. Dan juga manis tentunya" Chanyeol mengeja kata 'cantik' tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dimana letak ketampanannya? Chanyeol juga bingung.

"Aku laki-laki! Aku tampan, bukan cantik ataupun manis!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun ini. Astaga, perutnya sampai sakit.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun semakin cemberut. Ah, kalian bisa bayangkan, 'kan, bagaimana wajah cantik dan manis Baekhyun saat ini?

CHUP

Chanyeol mencium gemas pipi Chubby itu, menggunyal-gunyal pipi Baekhyun membuat sang empu terlihat terkejut dan risih setelahnya.

"YAK! BERHENTI!"

Keempat lelaki di balik semak-semak itu menahan tertawa mereka. Apalagi, Sehun yang tertawa tanpa suara seraya memegang perutnya, saking geli tawanya, Sehun terbaring di atas rerumputan. Tak berbeda dengan ketiga lelaki lainnya.

"Kita mendapatkan banyak foto hari ini." Jongin bersuara.

"Ambilah sebanyak-banyaknya, Jongie" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, Kyungie sayang" Sahut Jongin kembali ke pekerjaan sementaranya lagi. Pekerjaan apalagi selain menjadi fotographer ChanBaek mendadak.

Kembali lagi ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali berbaikan ini. Malahan, Chanyeol terlihat berbaring di atas paha Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol melembut.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Jemari lentiknya mengelus surai yang sama kelamnya dengan miliknya itu.

"Aku harap kebahagiaan ini selalu ada pada kita. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia saat ini" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun seperti itu.

"Aku juga bahagia, Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak mungkin kebahagiaan selalu berpihak kepada kita," Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol yang semulanya melihat hamparan laut di depannya kembali teralihkan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, jemarinya masih mengelus lembut surai Chanyeol.

"Pelangi terindah akan kita lihat setelah badai hujan paling besar mereda. Kau mengertikan maksudku?" Baekhyun balik tanya, namun Chanyeol dapat menangkap jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"Aku mengerti, Sayang" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terpejam.

"Aku yakin, nantinya kita akan dapat melewati badai besar itu bersama-sama" Lanjut Chanyeol. Ia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengikutinya, sampai pada akhirnya bibir mereka kembali menyatu hangat di temani langit oranye itu

'Aku berharap seperti itu, Yeol'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.15 PM**

CEKLEK

Baekhyun membuka knop pintu Villa itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Bajunya yang basah kuyup itu membuatnya menggigil hebat.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya berjalan di belakangnya, masih mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Hatchooo!" Baekhyun sepertinya kembali terkena alerginya lagi terhadap angin laut.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan kembali flu, Sayang. Ayo berganti baju!" Ajak Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Ketika pasangan baru itu sudah memasuki kamar mereka, barulah kedua pasangan abnormal itu membuka pintu dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Mereka bersyukur karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mau memberikan mereka kamar. Walaupun, harus menggunakan rayuan untuk merayu kedua lelaki berbeda paras itu.

Mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kedua pasangan itu masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing dengan keluhan-keluhan yang mengiringi jalan mereka.

Sedangkan, di dalam kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan iPad di tangannya dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran di meja belajar yang sudah memang berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Kau tidak belajar, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit melirik wajah sang istri yang sedang serius dengan layar iPad-nya.

Chanyeol tidak mau, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab soal-soal nista dari lembaran ulangan nanti.

"Nanti saja..." Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lalu, kembali memperhatikan kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di buku tebal itu.

"Chan..."

Belum sepuluh menit Chanyeol kembali dengan bukunya, Baekhyun memanggilnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Lelaki tampan itu mengelus surai Baekhyun, sedangkan yang di elus memeluk manja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menunggu permintaan dari lelaki cantiknya itu. Tentu saja, jika Baekhyun sudah bermanja-manja seperti ini kepadanya, Chanyeol yakin bahwa istrinya itu sedang mnginginkan sesuatu.

"Ajari aku, boleh?" Puppy eyes itu semakin membuat Chanyeol gemas kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengacak surai itu membuat Baekhyun melayangkan omelannya.

"Tentu saja, sangat boleh, Sayang. Tapi, bukannya kau juga cerdas?" Tanya Chanyeol menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Iya, aku juga cerdas. Tapi, ada beberapa materi yang belum dapat aku mengerti," Ringis Baekhyun.

"Mana materi yang tidak kau mengerti, Sayang. Kau bisa menanyakannya padaku, jangan sungkan, mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun heran kepada sang suami yang suka sekali tersenyum ini, namun Baekhyun sangat menyukai senyuman Chanyeol itu. Sangat tampan dan indah menurutnya.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja belajar. Mata sabitnya tidak berhenti menatap kagum Chanyeol yang sedang menjelaskan materi yang tidak ia mengerti.

Yakinlah kalian, jika si mungil ini sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan dari si raksasa karena sedari tadi si mungil ini hanya sibuk menatap si raksasa.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sepertinya menyindirnya. Senyuman manisnya menghilang, dan tergantikan dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Siapa juga yang menatapmu?!" Bantahnya angkuh. Sepertinya, roh Baekhyun kembali sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengakuinya?!" Goda Chanyeol seraya mencolek-colek pipi Chubby Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepis tangan besar Chanyeol dan sedikit menggeram kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Suaminya ini senang sekali menggoda dirinya hingga membuat rona merah tomat itu selalu bertengger manis di kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan asal kalian tahu, bahwa Baekhyun sangat membenci ahh mungkin menyukai itu.

"Aku sangat yakin, kalau kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi," Chanyeol menodongkan bolpoin di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, lalu menyepak bolpoin itu menggunakan tangannya hingga membuat bolpoin itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku mendengarnya!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Chanyeol saja sampai terlonjak ke belakang karena terkejut tentu saja.

"Baiklah coba jawab pertanyaanku ini. Berapakah hasil..."

CEKLEK

"Chan, Baek, ayo kita makan malam!"

Ternyata itu adalah pacarnya Jongin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada salah satu sahabatnya ini karena sudah menolongnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Ne. Ayo!" Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana sambil sesekali melirik takut ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menatap tak suka ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengerejapkan matanya bingung.

Baekhyun segera membawa kabur Kyungsoo dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya mendengus kesal.

Di meja makan, sudah berkumpul Sehun, Luhan, dan juga si hitam Jongin. Oh, Jongin yang ternistakan sepertinya, karena sekarang lelaki tampan berjuluk 'si hitam' ini sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor akibat acara masak Kyungsoo.

"Hai! Baekhyunnie!" Sapa Luhan -sok- ramah.

Baekhyun mencibir melihat perlakuan dari para sahabatnya ini yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang pangeran tidak ini sama sekali bukan memperlakukan seperti pangeran, tapi lebih seperti putri.

Tolong bunuh Baekhyun sekarang! Ia benar-benar geli terhadap perlakuan dari Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan juga Jongin. Jangan melupakan nama yang terakhir itu, oke?! Haha

"Kau terlihat semakin tampan, Baek." Kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun tahu, sebenarnya lelaki berkulit seperti albino ini ingin mengatakan sebaliknya.

Baekhyun cukup pintar untuk menyadari wajahnya yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Yah, walaupun sedikit berat untuk mengakuinya.

Kalian tahu bukan kalau gendernya itu laki-laki? Tentu saja sebagai laki-laki dia ingin di katakan tampan. Namun, sepertinya kalian tentunya tahu apa maksudnya, 'kan?

"Tapi, tentunya Luhan-ku yang 'tertampan' untukku!" Lanjut Sehun seraya memeluk sang kekasih, dan jangan lupakan nada mengejeknya masih bertahan di kata 'tertampan' tadi.

Luhan hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah aneh dari sang kekasih ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol memasuk ruang makan dengan gaya cool yang mengiringinya. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana santai yang sedang ia kenakan.

Lalu, ia menduduki dirinya ke kursi tepat di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak memperhatikan satu per satu makanan itu, lelaki cantik itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke makanan yang sudah susah payah di buat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian memasukan obat nista itu lagi ke dalam makanan-makanan ini?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bibirnya bergerak tak bersuara.

"Apakah kau yakin aku memasukannya?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mencemooh. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya gusar. Bila Kyungsoo marah ugh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin, Jongin akan menjadi korban amukannya.

Eh ? Kenapa Jongin yang kena?

"Jongin, apa kau sudah membersihkan seluruhnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri sang pujaan hati. Tidak, Jongin bukan pujaan hatinya!

"Hampir, Sayang." Jawab lelaki tampan itu seraya tersenyum. Ah, senyumannya sungguh manis sekali menurut Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah! Kita makan bersama!" Ucap Kyungsoo berpura-pura dengan nada angkuhnya, lalu ia kembali ke kursinya.

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan acara cuci-mencucinya. Barulah, mereka semua mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo yang -menurut mereka- lezatnya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air putihnya tiba-tiba mempunyai niatan untuk mengerjai lelaki cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada sedikit memasukan obat perangsang di minuman Baekhyun,"

BYUR

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat air yang tadinya berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun menjadi di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Yah, karena posisi Jongin sekarang berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan, Baek! Mana mungkin aku memasukan obat perangsang itu ke minumanmu, jika masih ada uke manis-ku ini"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo di sebelahnya yang sudah memelototi dirinya dengan besar bak mata burung hantunya itu.

"Berhentilah bertengkar di depan makanan! Duduk dan makan!" Bentak Luhan yang sudah kehabisan cara menyuruh kedua manusia berisik itu untuk diam.

Jongin dan Baekhyun mengulum bibir mereka dan kembali dengan makanan mereka. Luhan hanya menyeringai kecil saat bentakannya berhasil mendiamkan dua manusia berisik itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun masih tengah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tetapi, ia merasa kepalanya terasa sakit setelahnya.

'Barangkali hanya masuk angin' Pikirnya.

"Kau tampak tak sehat, Sayang" Papar Chanyeol khawatir dengan wajah istrinya yang tampak memucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Hanya sedikit pusing. Barangkali, hanya masuk angin karena berlama-lama di pantai." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, hatinya yang kalut pun tenang saat melihat senyuman manis sang istri.

Sehun mendengus kesal melihat tontonan 'drama' gratis di depannya ini yang sungguh membuat dirinya iri setengah mati. Tak jauh berbeda juga dengan Jongin yang kini sama kesalnya dengan dirinya.

"Berhentilah menyebarkan keromantisan!" Celetuk Jongin dan di angguki oleh Sehun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata mereka malas melihat sikap kekanakan pasangan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menulikan pendengaran mereka, malah mereka sekarang bertabur mesra. Di mulai dari saling menyuapi, mencium pipi, bahkan berkecupan. tentu saja di bibir.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Malam ini, aku akan menagih jatahku!" Luhan menatap horror Sehun yang seenaknya berbicara itu.

"Kyungsoo, malam ini kau akan menjadi tawanan ranjangku!" Mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak kalah horror dengan tatapan Luhan.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan tawa mereka yang akan meledak saat itu juga. Itu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka. Haha

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **11.30 PM**

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... Jonginniehh lebih cepat ahh"

"Sehun-ah ahh kau shhh memang pintar membuatkuhh mendesahh ahh lebih dalam lagih!"

"Kau shhh sungguh sempithhh Kyungsoo sayang enghh"

"Lubangmu memang yang terbaik ughhh"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring saling membelakangi. Kalau kalian mengira mereka tertidur berarti kalian sangat salah besar.

Mata mereka masih menyala terang, karena suara-suara nista itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

Chanyeol sepertinya harus memasukan kapas sebanyak-banyaknya ke telinganya. Ia juga berniat memprotes kedua orang tuanya karena tidak membuatkan kamar yang kedap suara.

"ASTAGA... TELINGAKU!" Pekik Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar yang terletak di antara kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dalam pengertian bahwa kamar Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah kamar lainnya.

SRET

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya kasar. Lalu berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Apakah dia ikut horny?

"Aku akan menendang mereka keluar rumah," Jawab Baekhyun kesal. Saat ia akan berjalan, Chanyeol menarik tangannya kuat. Dengan sekali tarikan, Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di atas Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana ughh, Sayangku," Entah mengapa Baekhyun semakin merinding mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mendesah tertahan.

"K-kau horny, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut. Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun dan jadilah sang istri berada di bawahnya.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, Sayang. Barangkali, kau ingin membantuku menuntaskannya?" Tawar Chanyeol tersenyum mesum.

Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya takut dan waspada. Chanyeol sedang dalam masa otak mesumnya, wajar jika Baekhyun perlu waspada dengan manusia tampan itu. Apalagi, Chanyeol sedang 'menegang' sekarang.

CHUP

Chanyeol langsung melumat habis bibir Baekhyun, tidak memberi celah untuk lelaki cantik itu bernafas.

"Hmmpppttttt... Hmmpppttttt... Hmmmppttttt!" Omel Baekhyun disela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Tangannya mendorong dada Chanyeol.

Setidaknya jika manusia bertelinga lebar itu mempunyai hati, tentunya ia akan membiarkan Baekhyun bernapas.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega pun melepaskan tautan mereka, walaupun dengan hati yang terpaksa.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Bodoh?!" Protes Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, Sayang..." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Ia menurunkan wajahnya ke sekitar leher Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher

sang istri.

Baekhyun merasa ketegangan seksual diantara mereka semakin kuat. Oh astaga, bahkan sesuatu di bawah sana juga sudah sama menegangnya. Dan jangan lupakan, suara-suara nista itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengimbangi tak kalah ganasnya. Tangan mereka yang nakal bermain di mana-mana.

Dan, yah kalian tahu lah apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.30 AM**

PRANG

PRANG

BRUGH

PRANG

Chanyeol mengerinyitkan dahinya saat tidurnya terganggu karena mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan apalah itu dari luar kamarnya.

"Apa lagi yang mereka perbuat?!" Geram Chanyeol sedikit mendesis.

Awalnya, Chanyeol akan bangkit dari posisinya, namun sebuah kepala yang saat ini bertengger manis di atas lengannya menahan diri Chanyeol untuk bergerak, padahal ia bisa memindahkan kepala lelaki cantik itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kala ia mengingat 'pertempuran hebat' mereka tadi malam. Astaga, bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk istirahat sejenak.

Tangan besarnya mengelus pipi chubby nan mulus milik sang istri dengan lembut, tanpa ada niatan untuk membangunkannya. Ia mngangkat sedikit kepala Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di bantal yang lebih empuk.

Chanyeol menyingkap selimut Baekhyun sampai sebatas perut. Kemudian, mendekatkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat di dalam sana, Anakku. Cepatlah hadir," Bisik Chanyeol lembut, kemudian mengecup perut rata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memang sensitif terhadap sentuhan pun mulai terjaga dari tidur lelapnya.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara khas orang sehabis bangun tidur. Chanyeol mendongak, dan kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya, Sayang?" Respon Chanyeol, kemudian mngecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan perutku tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Suaminya ini memang aneh, dan ia harus membiasakan hal itu.

"Hanya menyapa calon bayi kita, Sayang." Jawab Chanyeol diiringi cengiran khasnya. Baekhyun memukul dada telanjang Chanyeol pelan, bibirnya tak berhenti bergumam kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa renyah melihat sang istri kembali kesal oleh ulah jahilnya.

"Tapi, kan memang sebentar lagi dia akan hadir di dalam sini, Sayang." Chanyeol mengelus sayang perut rata Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali merona dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah!" Ujar Baekhyun masih dalam mode kesalnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, belum menyadari tatapan lapar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tak sengaja menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens. Kemudian, ia mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol. Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAA! KAU MELIHATNYA?!"

"Bahkan aku melihatnya sampai puas."

"SIALAN! MESUM SIALAN!"

"Kau benar, Nona Park!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"Belah dadaku, Sayang. Dan kau akan melihat namamu di jantungku"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"YAK! TURUNKAN VAS BUNGA ITU!"

Sedangkan di luar sana, atau tepatnya di dapur itu, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

"Mereka masih mendrama rupanya," Ucap Luhan sambil menghela nafasnya.

"JONGIN! BERSIHKAN PIRING PECAH ITU! KAU TADI MEMECAHKAN PIRING-PIRING ITU! CEPAT! KALAU DUO BERISIK ITU TAHU, KITA AKAN MATI!" Teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah nyaringnya dari pasangan berisik kita yang tadi.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatap Jongin prihatin. Sedangkan, Jongin pun dengan berat hati mengerjakan tugas dari sang calon istri. Eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Oke, ini memang bertambah gaje dan apalah itu yah… udah di buatin selambat mungkin nih ceritanya biar kesannya gak keburu-buru. Tapi, kalau masih dalam kesan nya yang keburu-buru, Berry minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua.**

 **Makasih yang udah support Berry di FF ini yah walaupun typonya dan alurnya aduh banget!**

 **Makasih yang udah baca dan review panjang kali lebar dan sudah memberikan Berry masukan. Maaf, kalau FF ini masih pendek banget buat kalian yahhh**

 **Maaf, untuk kali ini Berry gak bisa berterima kasih dengan menyebut nama kalian satu-satu. Tapi jika ada yang mengganjal dan m embingungkan tanya saja di kotak review. Aku bakalan balas deh '_'V**

 **Sekian dulu yah… Pai Pai!**


	7. Chapter 6

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 6 : The Strom Is Coming**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, and Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 _"_ _Badai itu akan segera datang…"_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah memakai baju mereka masing-masing. Sebelumnya, mereka tadi mandi bersama. Tentunya dengan hal-hal berbau mesum mengiringi acara mandi mereka itu, walaupun tidak sampai ke tahap, yah kalian pasti tahu lah.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca lemari yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol yang akan menyisir rambutnya itu dengan sisir rambut sampai menjatuhkan sisirnya, saking terkejutnya dia.

"Ada apa lagi, BabyBaek?" Tanya Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia kembali mengambil sisir rambut itu dari lantai.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang sibuk mendekatkan wajah ke kaca lemari. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut lucu.

Apa istrinya itu mendapati jerawat PMS? Oh, ia lupa kalau istrinya itu bergender laki-laki. WHAT?!

"Ini gara-garamu, Park Jelek!" Tudingnya dengan nada suara kesal terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. Baekhyun masih mempertahankan

"Apa? Gara-gara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Lelaki tampan itu mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengetahui kehadiran sang suami di belakangnya pun membalikan badannya.

Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, matanya membulat dan mengerejap takut. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sedang memelototinya sambil berkacak pinggang, jangan lupakan giginya yang bergemelatuk.

GLEK

Chanyeol percaya, sebentar lagi akan ada bunyi suara yang lebih menakutkan daripada bunyi suara-suara yang biasanya ada di rumah hantu.

"Lihat kantung mataku! Gara-gara perbuatanmu tadi malam, kantung mataku jadi berwarna hitam!" Omelnya tak lupa menggunakan suara melengkingnya.

Oh astaga, bahkan Chanyeol merasa gendang telinga sebentar lagi akan pecah. Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Kau juga menyukainya, BabyBaek" Bela Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu, telinga Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa asing dengan panggilan Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya mual.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Baekhtun mengorek lubang telingnya, memastikan kalau pendengarannya ini tidak salah.

"BabyBaek. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti dalam pergerakannya.

'Sial!' Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika rona merah muda itu kembali menampakan diri di pipinya.

"Minggir!"

Lelaki cantik itu berjalan keluar, tapi jalannya di halangi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan berjalan di sisi lainnya, namun lelaki tampan itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Ah! WAE?!" Teriak Baekhyun ke arah wajah Chanyeol. Sungguh, telinganya terasa berdengung sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk membuat telinganya berhenti berdengung. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menahan tawanya saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Baekhyun merasa cara berjalannya seperti bebek sekarang.

Mata Baekhyun membulat besar kala melihat keadaan dapurnya yang sekarang sudah seperti kapal pecah saja.

Piring keramiknya yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi, berserakan di lantai. Bahkan, banyak tepung yang juga berserakan di meja makan maupun di lantai.

"H-hai, B-baek" Sapa Jongin seraya melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya yang berantakkan tampak menyeramkan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN DAPURKU?!"

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali ia berteriak dalam satu hari ini.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Saat ini kedua.. maaf, sepertinya ketiga pasangan itu berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan wajah cuka Baekhyun yang masih saja tetap bertahan sedari tadi.

"Ayolah, BabyBaek. Kau terlihat jelek jika terus memasang wajah seperti itu," Niat hati ingin menghibur istrinya ini, Chanyeol malah terkena semprotan pedas Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku jelek. Kenapa kau juga mau menikahiku?! Seharusnya kau harus menerimaku apa adanya!"

Chanyeol kembalu menutup mulutnya dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan Jeju yang tampak sepi ini.

Mereka hanya ingin refreshing saja dan tidak ada tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi sekarang.

Yah, daripada berada di dalam kamar saja, liburan dalam rangka bulan madu ini menjadi percuma, bukan?

Dua pasangan lain yang duduk di jok penumpang hanya memasang wajah takut mereka.

Menyiapkan hati mereka juga tentunya, siapa tahu mereka juga mendapatkan bonus semprotan mulut pedas Baekhyun. Namun, lelaki cantik bermata sabit itu hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Oh, ayolah, tunjukan senyum manismu itu, Baby..." Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala mendapatkan tatapan 'manis' dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan penumpang dadakan mereka itu. Sepertinya, mereka harus berpikir seribu kali untuk membuat lelaki cantik itu marah. Sangat menyeramkan sekali rupanya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Mobil Chanyeol telah berhenti di depan Villa mereka. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu turun dari mobil.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip, hingga Baekhyun memasuki Villa.

"... Dan sekarang, pasti sulit sekali membujuknya" Tukas Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Manusia lain di dalam mobil itu mengangguk, menyetujui tukasan dari Chanyeol.

Baru pertama kali mereka melihat Baekhyun semarah ini kepada mereka. Jadi sekarang, siapa yang salah? Oke, kita serahkan saja kepada yang kuasa. Eh?

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, kemudian berlari mengejar sang istri yang masih sibuk dengan acara mengambeknya.

"Kau yang salah!" Tuduh Luhan kepada Jongin. Jongin menatap Luhan tak terima.

"Kau juga salah! Kau yang menumpahkan tepung itu tadi!" Tuduh Jongin balik. Sehun dan Kyungsoo memijit pangkal hidung mereka, kepala mereka terasa pusing melihat pertengkaran yang tak ada gunanya itu.

Lain halnya di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Ia tersenyum tulus, mendekat ke arah sang istri. Lalu, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

"Kau masih marah, Cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha kembali untuk mengembalikan mood Baekhyun.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Dengus Baekhyun yang tampak semakin kesal. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada perut Baekhyun. Terasa nyaman sekali di peluk seperti ini, menurutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, ia memejamkan matanya, meresapi pelukan yang di berikan oleh suaminya ini.

Baekhyun merasa seluruh emosinya tiba-tiba saja mengumpul. Tanpa menunggu lama, air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang," Lirih Chanyeol, namun dapat jelas di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park-Idot-Yeol" Gurau Baekhyun dan mendapatkan kikikan kecil dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan menemukan air mata di pipi chubby Baekhyun. Senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Baby? Apa kau terlalu lelah? Kau kenapa menangis? Aku..." Rentetan pertanyaan Chanyeol terputus karena jari telunjuk Baekhyun berada tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau berisik, Chanyeol!" Tudingnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Chanyeol terkesima dengan senyuman indah itu.

"Apa kau mau memelukku, Chanyeollie?" Pinta Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih terkesima itu.

"Chanyeollie..." Panggilnya lagi dibuat manja. Chanyeol langsung memeluknya, menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Jemari lentiknya mengelus punggung kokoh itu perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Mungil!"

"Yak!"

"Hehehe... Aku juga mencintaimu, Istriku tercinta"

"Aku bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu, Baby," Ucap Chanyeol mengecup mesra kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kau bangga. Aku ini tampan" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat buruk istrinya ini kembali muncul ke permukaan. Eh? .

"Iya, iya. Kau tampan." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada mencemooh, yah itu menurut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mendecih.

"Tapi, yang jelas aku lebih tampan dari istriku yang cantik ini," Lanjut Chanyeol menggoda di akhir kalimat. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, mulutnya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Lusa kita akan pulang, Chan..." Kata Baekhyun pelan seraya memainkan dada bidang Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Ya, terus?"

"Ayo, kita buat anak,"

Perlu waktu hingga lima menit untuk Chanyeol mencerna arti dari kalimat Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi di artikan.

"Kau serius, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa tak percaya. Hei, tadi itu ajakan, bukan?

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Tatapan tak percaya Chanyeol berganti dengan wajah mesumnya.

Oh, Baekhyun menyesal sudah menawarkannya. Ternyata, Wajah Chanyeol lebih mesum dari yang ia pikirkan.

HUP

"Huwaaaa!" Pekik Baekhyun saat tubuhnya sudah berada penuh di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membuatmu lumpuh sementara, Baby," Ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan tawa nistanya. Dan, Baekhyun sibuk dengan jeritan-jeritannya.

Sedangkan, di luar sana, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan hanya saling bertukar pandangan. Seperti seorang yang idot. Yah, mereka memang idot, 'kan? Oke. Jangan lempar saya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Days Later**

 **4.30 AM**

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan ke pelabuhan. Mereka hanya memiliki empat hari untuk liburan. Kalian lupa? Mereka adalah pelajar, apalagi seminggu lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Hoam~ aku mengantuk," Keluh Baekhyun, menyamankan diri di joknya lalu mulai menutup matanya. Dia tidak tidur, hanya saja ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya.

"Tidurlah, Sayang. Kita akan sampai setengah jam lagi," Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Tangan lainnya yang bebas mengacak surai sutra Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun hanya diam sejenak. Lalu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jok belakang. Di sana, dua pasangan itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang lucu-lucu.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit mencuri pandang antara jalanan dan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun lembut dan di selingi oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Begitukah? Maaf, karena sudah membangunkan-mu seawal ini." Kata Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeollie," Baekhyun kembali melempar senyuman manisnya membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"...zzzzzzZZZZ"

Senyuman mereka berubah menjadi kerutan di dahi masing-masing. Lalu, mereka melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan bunyi ketika orang sedang tertidur. Kalian tahu, 'kan? Jongin adalah seorang pendengkur yang ahli. Eh?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Jongin yang sibuk mendengkur, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di samping Jongin berusaha

menghentikan dengkuran Jongin dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Tidak terbayangkan, bukan? Jongin yang tampan dan terlihat cool, ternyata saat tidur mendengkur. Haha.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Hei! Sudah sampai! Cepat turunkan koper dari bagasi!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memukul bahu keempat sahabatnya itu untuk membangunkan mereka dari pintu jok belakang.

Chanyeol sudah turun dahulu dari mobil untuk mengeluarkan koper-koper dari bagasi mobil.

"Ah, apakah kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, matanya masih tertutup.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung terbangun dari tidur mereka. Sedangkan, dua lelaki tampan itu masih tidur.

"Bangunkan calon suami kalian itu," Ucap Baekhyun, lalu mundur ke belakang setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Yak! Bangun! Jongin, Sehun! Yak!" Luhan memukul kuat bahu Jongin dan Sehun. Kedua lelaki tampan itu menggeliat kesal.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Luhan mengacak wajah Jongin dan Sehun dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Terpaksa, Jongin dan Sehun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Cepat keluar! Bantu Chanyeol mengeluarkan koper!" Perintah Kyungsoo. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu mobil, turun dari sana, lalu menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin pun mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo walaupun dengan berat hati. Begitu juga yang di lakukan oleh Luhan yang berbeda sisi dengannya.

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin. Mata Jongin yang awalnya masih sayu pun terbuka lebar akibat tamparan kuat dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah bangun, 'kan?" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku dengan perlakukan Jongin.

"YAK! KALIAN SEMUA BANTU AKU!" Teriak Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaan mereka yang kebanyakan adalah milik Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Jongin yang tersadar pun segera bergerak dari pada ia terkena imbasnya lagi, 'kan?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Ah! Akhirnya kita sudah di atas kapal juga." Seru Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Sekedar info, saat ini ketiga pasangan itu sedang bersantai di geladak kapal, menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

Ia menoreh ke arah samping dan menemukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk memotret diri dengan kamera ponsel masing-masing.

"Oh astaga... Bisakah kalian tidak berpose menjijikan seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada terdengar geli. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, lalu kembali berpose ria.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia maklumi sikap ehem kampungan ehem dari dua sahabatnya itu.

"Biarkan mereka, Baby. Lagipula, ini pasti akan terjadi lagi dalam jangka waktu lama," Kata Chanyeol, merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Di bibirnya telah terukir senyuman manis. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tunggu... dimana Jongin dan Sehun? Ah, ternyata mereka juga sibuk berpose di depan kamera ponsel mereka. Dasar!

Sedangkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk bermesraan di pagar pembatas. Ah, terlihat manis sekali.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Cepatlah, Yeol!" Perintah Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Bersabarlah, Sayangku, Cintaku, Babyku." Sahut Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membuka kunci rumahnya. Tentu saja, kedua tangannya memegangi koper miliknya dan milik istrinya yang sudah seperti akan pindah rumah saja.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun? Lelaki cantik itu hanya membawa dirinya saja. Sungguh tak adil, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

CEKLEK

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya saat Baekhyun seenak jidatnya menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan perlahan, ia membawa masuk kedua koper yang berbeda ukuran itu. Yah, kalian tahulah, koper siapa yang paling besar.

Meletakkan koper di tempat yang aman, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa putih tulang yang terletak di ruang tamu itu. Di sana sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang terkapar di atas karpet bulu mereka.

"Tubuhku terasa remuk..." Keluh Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar seperti antara merintih dan merengek manja. Atau kuping Chanyeol yang sedang bermasalah? Sepertinya tidak.

"Aku juga, Sayang" Sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Ah, besok hari apa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan suara yang sama. Chanyeol jadi merinding sendiri. Eh? Kenapa jadi merinding?

Karena, suaranya seperti sedang berada di ranjang ekhm lebih tepatnya ketika lelaki cantik itu tengah berada di bawahnya. Upsss.

Sepertinya, telinga Chanyeol benar-benar rusak atau mungkin dirinya saja yang terlalu merindukan tubuh sang istri? Oke! Jangan membahas hal mesum itu lagi!

"Hari senin." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar melarat.

"Oh, God..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.35 AM**

"Yak! Dimana ponselku?!" Teriak Chanyeol sembari mengobrak-abrik selimut di atas ranjang.

"Mana kutahu!" Sahut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menyusun buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Dia terlalu lelah tadi malam, jadi tidak sempat walaupun hanya untuk mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.

"Aish! Menyusahkan! Ah! Ini dia..." Seru Chanyeol saat sudah menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata berada di bawah bantal.

"Cepatlah! Gerakmu lamban sekali," Papar Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya, lalu menutup resleting tasnya yang terbuka.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Aku akan ke mobil duluan" Ucap Chanyeol terburu-buru. Ia pun pergi dari sana.

"Ahh! Sialan kau! Tunggu aku! Yak!" Teriak Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamarnya, lalu mengunci kamarnya.

Pasangan ini memang sangat berisik sekali pada pagi hari. Jadi, kalian harus memakluminya, oke?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun menghempaskan bokongnya di bangkunya, lalu ia menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik lipatan tangan.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, karena mereka tadi berlari dari keluar mobil hingga ke kelas mereka. Ternyata, itu sangat melelahkan dan menguras setengah dari tenaganya.

Salahkan saja jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam lewat lima puluh lima menit, jika mereka terlambat lagi, mungkin kamar kecil di sekolah itu yang perlu mereka kemasi. Ah, Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan dan coolnya ini?

"Hey! Kalian sudah sampai rupanya." Dan ini yang paling di hindari oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua pasangan absurd itu. Astaga, apa mereka tidak lelah, ya?

Chanyeol menatap sengit wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Santai saja, sobat!" Sehun merangkul bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol menolak tubuh kurus Sehun mengakibatkan lelaki tampan berkulit albino itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Duduklah di tempat kalian! Lagipula, bel sudah berbunyi!" Tukas Chanyeol dengan malas. Sehun memandang ketiga sahabat lainnya, kemudian ia menggidikan bahunya.

"Luhannie! Ayo kembali ke bangku kita." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongin yang memasang ekspresi sok polosnya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menyiram wajah Jongin dengan air cuka. Itu mengerikan sekali.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti. Bahkan, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pun memandang Jongin sinis.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Jongin!" Desis Baekhyun, mirip seperti seekor ular. Kyungsoo yang tepat berada di samping Jongin meneguk salivanya susah payah.

"B-baiklah. Jongin, ayo kita kembali ke tempat duduk kita!" Jongin sedikit tersandung saat Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeleng prihatin saja.

"Sampai kapan empat manusia itu mengikuti kita terus, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang. Mungkin, selamanya" Baekhyun menatap horror sang suami. Selamanya? Itu belum pernah terbayang olehnya?

"Aku merinding mendengarnya, Yeollie!" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, seraya tertawa hambar. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya saat tawa besarnya akan keluar saat itu juga.

Suasana kelas bertambah ribut, padahal ini sudah memasuki menit kelima dari waktu bel berbunyi.

"Yah! Yah! Jung Seonsaengnim datang!" Heboh sang ketua kelas yang terkenal akan kebijakannya, kekayaannya, kepelitannya, dan kesongongannya. Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa di panggil Suho dari luar sana.

Ia dengan cepat berlari ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki itu terdengar nyaring dan menyeramkan saat memasuki kelas mereka. Kelas yang awalnya bising berubah menjadi sunyi, bahkan suara semut mungkin bisa terdengar. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Mata dari guru muda itu memperhatikan satu per satu wajah anak muridnya dari yang ternakal sampai yang tercerdas. Kemudian, ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Sapanya dengan suara yang terdengar lebih menyeramkan. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, guru seperti ini bisa bekerja di sini.

"Pagi, Pak!" Sahut seluruh murid dengan ketegangan yang memenuhi ruang kelas.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak, seolah-olah kelasnya ini sangat sempit. Bukan hanya Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun bahkan seluruh murid merasakan hal yang sama.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi membuat mereka semua menyorak tertahan.

Kalau mereka mengeluarkan sorak-sorakan -yang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka ketika bunyi bel pulang dan istirahat-, di pastikan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jatah istirahat.

Mereka semua masih duduk di bangku masing-masing, memperhatikan Jung Seonsaengnim yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Setelah guru itu benar-benar hilang dari dunia ah maaf maksudnya dari kelas, mereka langsung berteriak semaunya.

"HUWAAAAA!"

"Ahhh~ leganya~"

"Kantin, I'm Coming~"

"Huuuuuu!"

Yah, seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang sempat terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendengar teriakan tidak jelas dari seluruh teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, BabyBaek?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia mengelus punggung sang istri dengan mesranya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu disini!" Gerutu Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tersenyun jahil.

"Ah, Babyku, yang cantik dan manis ini kenapa, huh? Apa ada yang sakit, Sayang?" Baekhyun mengumpati Chanyeol yang seenaknya bertanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak.

Seluruh mata yang tersisa di dalam kelas menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, tatapan aneh itu tidak berlaku apa-apa untuk Chanyeol. Malah, lelaki tampan itu semakin menjadi saja.

"Sayangku, ah kau tampak lebih sehat sekarang." Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Ia tahu arti dari kalimat itu. Kalimat itu mengatakan bahwa ia gendutkan? Iya, 'kan?!

"AAAARRRRGHHHH YAK! APPO!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Punggungnya terbungkuk, wajahnya menahan sakit, kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Baekhyun yang menempel erat pada rambutnya.

"Kau... Aku membenci-mu!" Teriak Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Aku juga mencintai... ARGGHH YAH! LEPASKAN!"

Sepertinya sifat brutal Baekhyun kembali kumat. Seseorang adakah penawarnya? Chanyeol tidak tahu juga apa yang membuat istrinya ini sebrutal ini.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini! Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kembali kau!" Baekhyun langsung melesat saat Chanyeol bisa kabur darinya.

"Seseorang! Tolong aku!"

Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas. Dari sini, mereka dapat melihat kedua suami-istri itu berlari hingga punggung keduanya menghilang di persimpangan.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... aku kira hanya Luhan-ku saja yang brutal, rupanya ada yang lebih dari rusa cantikku. I-iya, 'kan, Sayang?" Sehun memandang seram Luhan yang sudah menatapnya 'sayang'.

Oke, sepertinya akan ada satu pasangan lagi yang akan membuat satu sekolah geleng-geleng kepala.

"OH-SE-HUN! KYAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"HUWAAAA! JONGIN! KYUNGSOO! HELP ME!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, mereka saling melempar senyum. Kyungsoo bangga dengan sang pacar, karena tidak pernah membuatnya harus berkejaran seperti dua pasangan tadi.

Jongin awalnya ingin merangkul bahu lelaki manis itu, namun tanpa di sengaja tangannya menyenggol bokong Kyungsoo. Mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo melebar.

Jongin meneguk salivanya susah payah. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo sangat membenci orang yang sudah berani menyentuh daerah privatenya tanpa izin.

Apa? Tanpa izin? Jadi, kalau sudah izin boleh menyentuhnya? Tentu saja tidak, itu hanya berlaku untuk Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tadi tidak meminta izin padanya.

"K-kyungie..." Lirih Jongin dengan terbata-bata. Ia mundur perlahan, menghindari Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak maju.

"KAU! YAK! KEMBALI! HUWAAAA BOKONG VIRGIN-KU!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Bokongnya tidak virgin lagi selama ia menjadi pacar Jongin. T-tapi...

"KIM JONGIN! TUNGGU AKU! YAK!"

Dan, pasangan berisik, pembuat ulah keributan bertambah lagi satu. Jadi, setiap waktu istirahat, koridor-koridor sekolah akan sangat ramai dengan teriak-teriakan yang melontarkan kalimat yang tidak sepatutnya. Kalian tahu lah...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **4.15 PM**

Tangan Baekhyun yang akan mengambil tipe-X di mejanya, tiba-tiba saja merasakan kalau keberadaan tipe-X itu telah menghilang.

Mata sabit Baekhyun yang masih terfokus pada buku pelajarannya menyipit. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Di sana, Chanyeol menggunakan tipe-Xnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil tipe-Xnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Kim Seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar, refleks menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit, mulutnya tergerak tanpa suara, meminta maaf kepada guru itu karena sudah menganggu saat jam pelajarannya.

"Aku juga ingin memakainya. Lagipula, ini milikku! Mehrong~" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang suami yang sudah menggeram kecil.

"Dasar!" Lirih Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya, lalu tertawa dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak berani memarahinya. Haha.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan acara tulis-menulisnya. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah Kim Seonsaengnim.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengeluarkan guratan di dahinya.

"Saya meminta izin untuk ke kamar kecil, Saem..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sopannya. Kim Seonsaengnim memandang Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun pun berlari kecil ke arah pintu.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan lelaki cantik itu belum juga kembali ke kelasnya. Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya, Baekhyun membolos.

Chanyeol pun meminta izin kepada guru baik itu untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Berniat hati, untuk mencari sang istri yang baru pertama kali membolos seperti ini.

Kaki panjangnya membawanya santai entah kemana. Chanyeol membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya sesuai dengan kehendak hati.

Chanyeol masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia sudah mencarinya dari taman belakang hingga ke atap sekolah, tapi Baekhyun tidak berada di salah satu tempat singgahannya.

"Dimana si cantik itu," Lirih Chanyeol seraya mengusap gusar tengkuknya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kembali acara mencari sang istri yang membolos di tengah pelajaran.

Saat ia melintas di depan ruangan musik, telinga dewanya mendengar suara dentingan dari tuts-tuts piano. Sama sekali tidak ada celah salah dari permainan piano itu.

Kaki Chanyeol tergerak mendekati pintu besar berwarna cokelat itu. Tangannya membuka knop pintu ruangan musik dengab perlahan dan hati-hati. Tak berniat, mengganggu permainan piano yang indah itu.

Kriet

Decitan pintu itu berbunyi pelan, tidak menyadarkan pemain piano itu. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa yang sedang duduk di depan piano serta memainkan berbagai macam tuts piano. Itu istrinya, Baekhyun.

 _Remember geudaega himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang_

 _nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo_

 _na eomneun goseseon ulji mayo Don't cry_

 _nunmuri manteon geudaeraseo oh_

 _It's my turn to cry naega halgeyo_

 _It's my turn to cry naege matgyeoyo_

 _geu nunmulkkaji This time_

Chanyeol tak dapat berkedip sedikit pun. Astaga, permainan tadi sungguh membuatnya terpukau. Yang baru saja ia sadari adalah suara Baekhyun yang sangat merdu. Baru pertama kali bagi dirinya, mendengarkan Baekhyun bernyanyi.

PROK... PROK... PROK...

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan. Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan terkejutnya ke arah Chanyeol. Di sana ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Sayang!" Pujinya. Baekhyun menunduk, rona merah itu kembali lagi menjalar di pipinya. Ia senang sekaligus malu. Siapa yang tidak senang di puji oleh suami sendiri?

Oh, mengingat status Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi suaminya saja membuat pipi Baekhyun memanas.

Baekhyun masih asik bergelayut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terselip di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget.

Chanyeol semakin memajukan tangannya dan mempertemukan kedua tangannya, dalam artian lain,

ia sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan posisi yang agak membungkuk karena Baekhyun masih duduk di kursinya.

"Kau indah, Sayang. Sangat indah..." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, sesekali ia mencium bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau yang terbaik... Bagiku." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit melirik kebelakang. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Hari ini, mereka akan pulang malam karena memang jam pulang sekolah di Korea Selatan adalah malam hari.

Tidak kah kalian memikirkan seberapa lelahnya mereka, malah ada yang berani bunuh diri karena waktu sekolah yang jauh lebih panjang dan itu membuat mereka stress dan frustasi.

Kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kali ini sedang asik bermain piano bersama. Chanyeol yang memang belum mahir bermain piano sempat berkali-kali salah memencet tuts dan berakhir dengan lagu yang terdengar sumbang.

Namun, mereka menyukai ini. Menyukai kehangatan yang terus mengalir di setiap permainan piano mereka.

Tertawa bersama, tersenyum bersama, bahkan saling membuat kesal satu sama lain. Ah, indahnya, bukan? Tapi, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

Mereka hanya akan menghitung perlahan setiap detiknya, membiarkan kehangatan ini bertahan lebih lama. Yah, setidaknya sebelum 'badai' itu benar-benar datang ke kehidupan mereka.

Cahaya mentari senja masuk dari jendela kaca yang terbuka. Menyinari kedua pasangan yang sibuk dengan dunia manis ciptaan mereka sendiri.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **8.05 PM**

Akhirnya, jam pulang pun tiba. Chanyeol mengerang, lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Tentu saja, ia sudah duduk di bangkunya kurang lebih selama empat belas jam, jika di hitung tanpa jam istirahat tentunya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas mejanya. Terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dalam bersamaan.

Pipi chubbynya tampak lebih chubby, bibir merah cherrynya yang sedikit terbuka dan sedikit maju, mata indah di baluti dengan eyeliner itu terkatup, hidung bangirnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran telah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang," Choi Seonsaengnim, guru yang menjadi guru terakhir yang mengajar mereka pun keluar dari kelas.

Para murid segera berkemas-kemas. Lalu, keluar dari kelas mereka ini.

"Kami pulang duluan, Chanyeol!" Ujar Luhan. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnua lalu tersenyum. Keempat sahabatnya itu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah mengantuk mereka.

Chanyeol pun mengemaskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja mereka, termasuk buku-buku Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol kembali duduk di bangkunya, memperhatikan wajah cantik itu lebih dekat.

Cantik sekali. Pikirnya.

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang, ia jadi tidak tega membangunkan istri cantiknya ini. Tak lama kemudian, barulah Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Baekhyun mendirikan kembali mendirikan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sudah tampak lenggang, hanya terdapat dirinya dan Chanyeol di kelas mereka.

"Apa sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang serak. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai responannya.

"Kau tidak membangunkanku?! Kau mau tidur disini?!" Protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, tangan kanannya mengusak surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lima senti ke depan.

"Sekarang kau sudah bangun. Ayo, kita pulang," Seru Chanyeol seraya menautkan jemari mereka. Chanyeol dahulu berjalan di depan, menuntun Baekhyun di belakangnya. Tanpa, Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun tengah tersenyum tulus di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku tahu ini memang kurang panjang untuk kalian semua… dan ini FF semakin GaJe lagi… maaf kalau momentnya ini gak seru dan rada ambigu -,- hahaha**

 **Maaf kalau typosnya masih berlari kesana kemari yah… maaf banget kalau FF ini gak seru dan rasanya pahit banget -,-**

 **Makasih yang udah mau RnR FF Gaje ini… aku gak nyangka akan mencapai 100+ Review. Jujur, seneng banget rasanya dapet review banyak # Curcol**

 **Aku usahain buat yang terbaik untuk para reader yang ku sayangi. Terima kasih juga untuk seluruh masukan dari kalian yang menjadi manfaat tersendiri untuk aku.**

 **Gak kerasa udah mau setahun aku menggeluti dunia tulis-menulis hahaha… makasih untuk yang selama ini menjadi pembaca setiaku yah.,. jadi terharu nih #lebai.**

 **Oke, konflik bentar lagi dating hahahaha ketawa nista dulu ah. Tenang, bakal Happy ending kok, konfliknya juga gak berat-berat amat.**

 **Jadi, baca chap depan lagi yahhh.,.. makasih**

 **Pai~Pai~**


	8. Chapter 7

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 7 : Kim Taehyung**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Yaoi, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Biarkan aku memilikinya…"_

 **11.45 PM**

jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Chanyeol sudah sedari tadi menggeluti mimpinya, namun Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

lelaki cantik bermata sabit itu memandang langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. kedua tapak tangan itu mengelus perut ratanya.

"Apa benar aku bisa mengandung?" Monolog Baekhyun dengan suara yang berbisik, tak berniat mengganggu tidur suaminya itu.

seulas senyum tepatri di bibir Baekhyun saat kembali mengingat kedua gelang yang ia buatkan untuk calon bayinya dikemudian hari itu.

Seharusnya, ia hanya membuatkan satu gelang saja, namun dia membuatkan dua gelang. Entahlah, ia hanya mengikuti suara hatinya.

Siapa tahu gelang satunya akan putus?

Siapa tahu calon bayi mereka akan kembar?

kemungkinan dua hal itu yang membuat hatinya tergerak untuk menambahkan satu gelang lagi.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat, Sayang. Mommy akan merawatmu, jika kau benar-benar disini. Mommy tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti kamu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu mengapa emosinya kembali menguap dan membuat air mata ini kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun tahu sebentar lagi Tuhan akan memainkan permainannya yang disebut takdir.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat sebuah isakan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. Oh astaga, padahal tadi ia sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun, lalu meraih pinggang ramping itu untuk memeluknya.

"A-aku hiks takut, Chanyeol." Dahi Chanyeol mengerut ? Apa yang harus di takuti?

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Sayang. Apa yang membuatmu takut sampai menangis seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun. Sesekali, mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya terus kepikiran dengan perkataannya

"Ceritakan padaku. Apa yang membuat dirimu seperti ini, huh?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut namun terkesan menuntut.

"Aku takut, aku takut tidak akan bisa merawat calon bayi kita dengan baik," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun itu. Ia kira ada apa.

Tentu saja, di setiap anak pertama, pasti para orang tua akan merasa gugup menanti kedatangan buah hati mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Sayangku. Kita akan bersama-sama merawat calon bayi kita."

Baekhyun mendongak, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun bisa menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum tulus kearahnya, walaupun cahaya di kamar sangat temaram, hanya lampu tidur saja yang menyala.

"Kau semakin cantik, jika di pandangi dari jarak sedekat ini," Baekhyun kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol!" Protes Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol tidak melihat pemandangan indah itu. Kalau dia tahu, pasti Chanyeol akan sangat gemas dengan tingkah lelakinya ini.

"Begitukah? Sekarang tidurlah, Sayang. Besok kita harus kembali sekolah." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut dengan mata yang tertutup. Lama kelamaan, akhirnya dengkuran halus Baekhyun terdengar di telinganya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat itu juga, ia meraih dagu Baekhyun pelan, memandangi wajah cantik itu, senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Malaikat cantikku." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat lelaki cantik itu sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Kemudian, ia kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Namun, sebelum itu, ia menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan juga mematikan AC, menggantikannya dengan penghangat ruangan.

"Selamat tidur, Istri nakalku~"

Chanyeol mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun, dan kembali membuat lelaki cantik itu melenguh. Hanya melenguh, tak sampai terbangun.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7 Days Later**

 **01.30 PM**

Saat ini ujian kelulusan tengah berlangsung. Lembaran di atas meja mereka ini adalah lembaran terakhir untuk satu hari ini.

suasana kelas sunyi, walaupun ada beberapa murid yang mencoba menyontek dengan cara apapun itu.

TUK

Lee Seonsaengnim, guru yang terkenal dengan ketajaman pendengarannya itu melemparkan spidol di tangannya ke kepala Sehun yang berbisik pada Luhan.

"Kerjakan punyamu sendiri!" Sehun menutup matanya, serta memandang ke arah lain. ia benci dan malu jika di tegur saat kesunyian melanda kelas.

"Iya, Saem. Dari tadi, Sehun bertanya padaku," Luhan membenarkan. Sehun mendelik kearahnya, sepertinya kekasihnya itu sengaja mengompori Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Kau mau aku keluarkan dari kelas, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Lee Seonsaengnim dengan nada yangbterdengar tegas dan menyeramkan. Sehun menggeleng lemah, ia tak habisnya mengumpati Luhan dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk, menutupi wajah mereka yang menahan tawa. Sedetik kemudian, mereka kembali dengan wajah biasanya, sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun dan Jongin.

Lihat saja, setelah pulang nanti, mereka akan mentertawai sahabat mereka itu.

"Cepat Kerjakan lembaran ujian kalian! Masih ada sisa waktu dua puluh menit. Yang sudah, diperiksa kembali!" Ujar Lee Seonsaengnim sembari melihat gelagat-gelagat siswa di sini.

Dan, ujian pun kembali dilanjutkan dengan tenang tanpa adanya suara-suara mencurigakan, karena Lee Seonsaengnim berjalan-jalan di sekitar meja mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **01.45 PM**

"Hahahaha, aduh, perutku sakit sekali," Sehun menyipitkan matanya, memandang aneh Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan tawanya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu Baekhyun terus saja tertawa sampai detik ini.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Kau seperti orang gila," Sungut Sehun tak terima di tertawai. Semua orang tidak mau di tertawai. Iya, 'kan?

"Kenapa kau juga mengadu pada Lee Saem?" Sehun menyenggol Luhan, Luhan yang belum siap dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun sampai terlonjak ke belakang.

"Biarkan saja. Biar kau tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasan menyontekmu ini!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sehun. Sehun mendesah kesal.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini ribut sekali!" Tegur Kyungsoo yang datang dari belakang Baekhyun, dan di ekori oleh Jongin.

"Oke, oke." Baekhyun membentuk jarinya dengan huruf V seraya memasang wajah imutnya yang malah semakin membuat mereka semua ingin muntah, kecuali Chanyeol tentunya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **After School**

"Kita mau kemana, Yeol? Ini bukan jalan untuk ke rumah," Sewot Baekhyun sambil melihat jalanan di luar kaca jendela mobil.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"Yeollie, jawab aku!"

"Aku harus menjawab apa, Baby?" Respon Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kita mau kemana?!" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Nanti pun kau akan tahu, Baby." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun menampakan lesung pipinya.

Baekhyun mngembungkan pipi chubbynya, membuat kadar kecantikan dan keimutannya bertambah.

Setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya akhirnya mereka sampai pada tujuan.

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya spanduk di depannya. Chanyeol membawanya ke sini?

Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Baekhyun.

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. Chanyeol meresponnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau sampai membawaku kemari?" Chanyeol mngangguk.

"Kau bisa belajar merawat calon bayi kita di panti asuhan ini," Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun refleks memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Terima kasih, Yeollie" Chanyeol juga membalas pelukannya dengan tak kalah eratnya. kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Ayo, masuk!" Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya itu.

Mereka jadi tidak sabar mencoba mengurusi anak-anak di panti itu untuk persiapan kelak. ini pasti menyenangkan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Annyeonghaseo~"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka sembari memberikan salam kepada pasangan itu.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?' Tanyanya ramah. Chanyeol membalas ramah pertanyaan itu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk menoreh kesana dan kemari, melihat anak-anak panti berlarian dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Kami hanya ingin belajar untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik," Kata Chanyeol dan di angguki oleh Baekhyun yang sudah menyadari kedatangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ah, Kau bisa mengandung?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk senang.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung. Jadi, kalian disini untuk mencoba merawat bayi?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku!" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu, berjalan dahulu di depan. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan beriringan di belakang wanita paruh baya itu.

Mata mereka berbinar ketika melihat anak-anak yang lucu melintas di depan mereka. Ah, sungguh menggemaskan anak-anak itu.

Namun, ada seorang anak laki-laki berkisar 4 tahunan yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki itu hanya duduk di bawah pohon seraya melihat teman-temannya bermain.

"Hm. Bibi," Panggil Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol dan wanita paruh baya itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat perjalanan mereka terhenti.

"Anak laki-laki itu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh rasa penasaran. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung. setahun yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari dan kecelakaan itu membuat pita suaranya rusak. Ia bisu dan itu membuat dirinya terus menyendiri, karena tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa isyarat kecuali saya," Tutur wanita paruh baya itu menerawang.

"Aku permisi kesana, Bibi." Baekhyun segera berlari kecil ke arah anak laki laki itu.

"Baek, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Anak muda. Biarkan istrimu itu dengan kata hatinya" Chanyeol membalas senyuman dsri wanita paruh baya itu.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah menduduki dirinya di samping anak laki-laki itu. ia menepuk pelan bahu kecil anak laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

'Hai!' Tangan Baekhyun terlihat membentuk sebuah sapaan. Anak laki-laki itu menoreh kearahnya, bibirnya mengerucut bingung, mata bulatnya mengerejap lucu.

'Noona siapa?' Tangan kecilnya bergerak lincah, membalas bahasa isyarat dari Baekhyun.

'Hei, aku adalah seorang laki-laki' Baekhyun menyenggol lembut bahu anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu tersenyum lepas.

'Aku kira kakak adalah wanita,' Baekhyun cemberut mendengar pernyataan itu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

'Siapa namamu?' Baekhyun kembali lagi bertanya pada anak laki-laki itu, walaupun ia sudah tahu.

Sekedar info, Baekhyun juga bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat, jadi tak ada hambatan untuknya berkomunikasi ke Taehyung.

'K-I-M T-A-E-H-Y-U-N-G' Jemari mungil Taehyung mengeja satu per satu huruf dari nama lengkapnya. kemudian, ia menunjuk Baekhyun.

'Namaku adalah P-A-R-K B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N'

Tunggu, Baekhyun terdiam. Tadi, dia memakai marganya atau marga orang lain?

Harap maklum, sepertinya otaknya sedang tersumbat. Tadi hanya marga suaminya saja yang teringat.

"Mereka sedang apa, Bibi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat." Sahut wanita paruh baya itu tidak berhentinya tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Taehyung seceria ini," Ucapnya pelan, namun bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Maksud bibi apa?" Tanya Chanyeol masih belum mengerti.

"Taehyung itu susah sekali di hibur apalagi di buat tertawa. Dia akan selalu menangis diam setiap hari di bawah pohon itu. Dia tidak berani bermain dengan anak sempantarannya ataupun anak-anak yang lainnya. Itu membuatnya takut kepada dunia sosial,"

Chanyeol menjadi prihatin setelah mendengar ucapan dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kasihan sekali," Lirih Chanyeol, ia kembali memperhatikan sang istri yang masih sibuk bercengkrama tanpa suara kepada Taehyung.

Chanyeol dapat melihat istrinya itu sedang tertawa lepas di bawah pohon sana, sesekali memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil dsrinya itu. Seulas senyuman kembali tampak di bibir Chanyeol.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **7.15 PM**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Tapi, Baekhyun takut jika lelaki tampan itu akan marah padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat suara Chanyeol terdengar di gendang telinganya. Rupanya, lelaki tampan itu mengetahui gelagatnya.

"Hm... Kau berjanji takkan marah padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Jelas, aku tak akan marah, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, bukannya membuat hatinya tenang, malah semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Katakan saja. Kau tak perlu takut menyampaikannya padaku," Jelas Chanyeol menyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak menimang lagi niatnya untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sang suami.

"Tapi, aku takut kau akan marah padaku, Chanyeol."

"Ya Tuhan, Baek sayang. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kau tak perlu takut padaku." Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan sikap istrinya yang belum mau berterus terang itu.

"Kau tahukan Taehyung?" Tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku ingin... engh... akuinginmengadopsinya." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun berbicara terlalu cepat tanpa ada jeda sedikit pun dan itu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Kau ingin apa? Berbicaralah dengan baik, kau sedang tidak sariawan, 'kan?" Sengit Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih ragu.

"Aku-ingin-mengadopsi-Taehyung-menjadi-anak-kita." Kata Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah dengan responan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mengadopsinya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun menunduk takut.

Chanyeol memandangnya, ia jadi tak tega untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi, mereka masih sekolah, tak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Taehyung di rumah sendirian.

"Nanti, kita akan tanyakan dahulu pada ayah dan ibu." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau serius, Chanyeollie?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan diiringi oleh senyuman manisnya.

"Ahhhh~ Terima kasih banyak, Yeollie." Sontak Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, saking senangnya mungkin.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku semanis itu," Sindir Chanyeol seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Hehehe" Kekeh Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Dan semakin menarik leher Chanyeol dari samping. Yah, karena posisi Chanyeol yang masih menyetir.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Apa?! Kalian ingin mengadopsi bayi?"

Sekarang ini mereka memang sedang berada di rumah orang tua Chanyeol. Salahkan saja, Baekhyun yang terus saja merengek menggunakan puppy eyesnya untuk membujuk Chanyeol meminta izin kepada orang tua Chanyeol.

"Iya, Ayah. Bolehkan, Yah?" Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memelas. Nyonya Park menjadi tak tega menolak keinginan menantunya itu.

Tuan Park memandang Nyonya Park yang juga memandangnya, mencari solusi yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Tapi, bukannya kau juga akan mempunyai anak nantinya?" Tanya Nyonya Park pelan-pelan. Baekhyun menunduk sedih, membuat Nyonya Park gelagapan.

"Apalagi dia itu bisu, Baekhyunnie." Lanjut Tuan Park semakin membuat Baekhyun tertunduk seraya menahan air matanya.

"Yeobo..." Tegur Nyonya Park mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Tuan Park.

"Baekhyunnie..." Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan semakin membuat kedua paruh baya itu tak tega melihat menantu mereka sampai sesedih ini.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas beratnya, ia tak tahan melihat menantu kesayangannya ini bersedih.

"Ibu akan..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Tsk... Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang gila, Sayang." Baekhyun mendelik kesal kearah suaminya itu.

"Oke. Oke. Maafkan aku," Kata Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun. Lama-lama istrinya ini terlihat sadis juga.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku senang sekali!" Seru Baekhyun seraya merentangkan tangannya diantara kesempitan dalam mobil.

"Kau harus membayar itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada angkuhnya. Tangan Baekhyun menurun tergantikan dengan wajah cantik itu tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

Bayar apa? Apa yang harus di bayar? Baiklah, kita akan ke belakang sebentar.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Ibu akan... membicarakan lagi pada bibi dan pamanmu, Sayang" Baekhyun cemberut mendengarkan ucapan dari Nyonya Park.

"Ibu, Kumohon..." Baekhyun mengerejap-rejapkan matanya, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam, meminta mohon bak seekor kucing yang meminta makan pada tuannya.

"Tapi, Baekkie..."

"Ibu, kami berjanji akan merawat anak itu dengan baik. Tapi, kami akan menitipkannya disini saat kami akan pergi sekolah," Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimat, ia terlebih dahulu melihat ekspresi dari kedua orang tuanya.

Saat mendapatkan responan cukup bagus, Chanyeol kembali memohon pada orang tuanya. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini dia sangat merendahkan dirinya di depan orang tuannya. Memalukan sekali bagi dirinya.

"Setelah kami lulus, kami sendiri yang akan membesarkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan anak kalian nantinya?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan serius yang terlontar dari mulut Nyonya Park.

"Bagaimana perasaan anak kalian nantinya saat mengetahui mereka mempunyai saudara angkat yang bisu?" Lanjut Tuan Park.

Tanpa bisa di cegah lagi, Liquid bening itu turun cepat dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar pertanyaan yang membimbangkan pikirannya.

Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tengah menangis dengan posisi menunduk dalam itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, Tolonglah. Baekhyun sangat menginginkannya. Ayah dan Ibu tahu? Baekhyun sangat menyayangi anak itu dalam waktu singkat. Soal anak kami nantinya, kami akan memikirkan cara bagaimana mengatasinya. Aku tak mau Baekhyun bersedih terus, hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang lelaki tampan itu katakan. Chanyeol lebih merendahkan dirinya dan sekaligus mengatakan kata hatinya yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Baekhyun bahagia mendengar kalimat panjang tadi keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh mengadopsinya dan menitipkannya ke sini jika kalian akan sekolah." Nyonya Park tersenyum sembari mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun.

Perlahan, terpoles sebuah senyuman senang di bibir Baekhyun. Ia segera memeluk Nyonya Park dan tak menyadari air matanya kembali menetes.

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Terima kasih." Nyonya Park mengelus lembut punggung menantunya itu.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Kau harus membayarnya malam ini, BabyBaek." Seringai lebar itu tepatri di bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Mereka akan kembali mendatangi panti itu esok hari, karena ini sudah sangat malam dan perjalanan menuju panti itu cukup jauh.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tantang Baekhyun pura-pura tak mengerti.

Tentu saja ia mengerti, dilihat dari Chanyeol yang sudah memanggilnya dengan 'Baby' dan suaranya berubah menjadi berat. Itu sangat menggambarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau tak usah berlagak seperti itu, BabyBaek. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan, iya'kan?" Goda Chanyeol menurun-naikan alisnya, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke samping tepat di mana Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk kembali menyuruhnya menyetir dengan benar.

"Lihat jalanan! Atau kau...hmmm... engh... tidakakanmendapathadiahmu!" Chanyeol tahu apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya menggoda si cantik itu sedikit tak apa, 'kan?

"Kau mengatakan apa tadi? Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengatakan sesuatu tanpa spasi? Apa kau terbiasa mengikuti lomba membaca cepat atau apa?" Batin Chanyeol tertawa puas. Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk malu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika di rumah!" Sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Disini saja. Katakan, atau kau akan ku telanjangi saat ini juga dan memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusmu dan nipple pink mu yang selalu menegang ketika aku akan..."

PLAK

Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam. Astaga tadi itu dirty talk bukan? Benar-benar memalukan. Tentu saja memalukan. Suaminya dengan begitu detail menceritakan kemolekannya.

Tolong ceburkan Chanyeol ke sungai han saat ini juga. Kemesuman tingat dewanya kembali bergentayangan. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun ikut meremang.

"Ini sakit, BabyBaek..." Cibir Chanyeol, Tapak tangannya yang lain memegang pipinya yang mungkin sudah mempunyai stempel lima jari dari Baekhyun.

"Berisik!" Ketus Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Baekhyunku mengambek, huh? Manis sekali," Goda Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau jelek sekali," Sahut Baekhyun masih sama ketusnya.

"Tapi, maaf, Nona Park. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Pada kenyataannya, aku ini sangat tampan." Chanyeol memuji dirinya sendiri membuat Baekhyun mual.

Tapi, memang kenyataannya Chanyeol itu sangat tampan bukan? Kalau Chanyeol tidak tampan, mungkin ia masih menolak habis-habisan perjodohan gila para orang tua.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kau sungguh berisik!" Cetus Baekhyun mempertahankan pandangannya di jalanan malam.

"Tidak mau! Semakin kau menyuruhku untuk diam, aku akan

semakin menggodamu, Sayang."

Oh tidak, perjalanan mereka pasti tidak akan tenang. Dan niatannya untuk tidur di dalam mobil dan membuat Chanyeol melupakan tentang hadiah itu sepertinya harus terkubur.

Jadilah, pertengkaran kecil yang absurdnya sudah tidak bisa di katakan lagi dengan kata-kata. Yah, memang Chanyeol sengaja membuat Baekhyun terus terjaga dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Padahal, besok mereka harus kembali menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Astaga, jangan tiru pasangan ini!

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **CEKLEK**

 **BRUGH**

Chanyeol langsung menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun di pintu kamar mereka saat sudah masuk ke dalamnya.

CHUP

"Hmmppptttt"

Baekhyun memikik terkejut, namun tertahan oleh ciuman tanpa ijin itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah kalau suaminya ini sudah seperti ini.

Dan, yang hanya bisa di lakukannya saat ini adalah membalas ciuman panas itu, mencoba menyaingi suaminya dalam ciuman.

Tapi, tetap saja, dia tak akan pernah mengalahkan ciuman

mematikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun mencoba sedikit mencuri nafas saat ada celah di ciuman mereka.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan posisi mereka masih tetap sama, yang berbeda hanyalah tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak memakai atasan lagi.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka celana Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun telanjang sempurna. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dan, saat ini posisi Baekhyun terlihat lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Bibir mereka masih menyatu dan semakin panas setiap detiknya. Saling melimat, mengigit, menjilat, dan menikmati masing-masing gua hangat pasangan mereka.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh ringan itu dengan perlahan ke arah ranjang mereka. Membaringkan tubuh lelaki cantik itu tak kalah pelannya, seakan-akan itu adalah sutra yang sangat berharga.

Dan, mereka pun...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Engh... Hentikan! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tidak berhenti bermain di tengkuknya.

"Kau juga menyukainya, Sayang." Goda Chanyeol tidak menghentikan kegiatannya pada tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah pagi! Enghh... Kita aahh harus cepat akhh bergegas! Hmppp hari ini kita masih ada ughh ujian!" Betapa susahnya ia berbicara sekarang ini.

Lidah Chanyeol yang bermain di tengkuknya membuatnya ingin kembali mendesah seperti malam tadi. Upss.

Baekhyun yang tak mau kenakalan Chanyeol berlanjut pun menyikut perut Chanyeol dari balik selimut.

"AKH!"

Baekhyun segera berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari selimut mereka dengan tubuh yang masih polos sempurna.

Chanyeol memelototi punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Masih malu-malu juga rupanya dia," Cibir Chanyeol sembari terkikik kecil. Tingkah Baekhyun memang penuh kejutan.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Berhentilah terkikik sendiri seperti itu!" Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun yang sibuk terkikik. Ia kembali melihat ke jalanan yang sudah mulai meramai.

"Ah, Yeollie, hari ini aku tidak akan kebosanan setelah pulang sekolah! Taehyung akan menemani kita," Ucap Baekhyun kelewat senang.

"Kau senang, Sayang?"

"Senang. Sangat senang sekali!" Seru Baekhyun dengan senyum kekanakan bak seorang bayi yang tak ada beban.

"Aku senang melihat kau begitu senang sekarang ini, Sayang." Chanyeol mengacak pelan surai kelam Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **After School**

 **01.30 PM**

"Cepatkan laju mobilmu, Yeollie!" Seru Baekhyun yang sudah tak sabaran. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Sesuai dengan permintaan si cantik itu, ia pun semakin menginjak gas mobilnya.

Saking tak sabarnya Baekhyun untuk segera menjemput calon anaknya itu, sampai-sampai mereka mengusir JongSoo dan HunHan yang akan menumpang pada mereka.

"Ah, aku merasa gugup," Baekhyun mengusap gusar wajah cantiknya. Apa reaksi Taehyung nantinya kalau tahu Baekhyun akan menjadi ibunya.

Baekhyun tak sabar melihat reaksi anak manis itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah mereka sampai ke panti asuhan kemarin. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran.

"Eh? Kalian lagi?" Secara kebetulan ketika mereka akan menginjakan kaki mereka di teras panti itu, mereka kembali bertemu dengan bibi pemilik panti itu.

"Ada apa kesini lagi?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu diiringi dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hmmm, itu, bi. A-apa boleh aku mengadopsi seorang anak disini, Bi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh mengadopsi anak-anak disini, Anak muda." Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Siapa yang ingin kau adopsi?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Kim Taehyung" Jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan wajah sumingrah.

Ternyata, bocah manis itu sudah ada berdiri di belakang bibi pemilik panti. Wajahnya menampakan keterkejutan dan... err kesedihan?

'Aku tidak mau di adopsi olehmu!' Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Tangannya kembali bergerak, memberikan arti di dalam gerakannya.

'Kenapa, Sayang?' Baekhyun membalas bertanya pada bocah manis itu. Namun, Taehyung telah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Taehyung!" Panggil Baekhyun. Hatinya mencelos, tak pernah terbayangkan reaksi Taehyung seperti ini. Taehyung menolaknya.

Chanyeol menyentuh kedua bahu, Baekhyun menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengejar bocah manis itu.

"Taehyung-ah, dengarkan aku dulu!" Baekhyun menggedor daun pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu. Baru kemarin, Taehyung dengan wajah bahagianya menunjukan kamarnya kepada Baekhyun.

'Maafkan Taehyung. Tapi, Taehyung tidak pantas mendapatkan sosok ibu sepertimu. Kamu terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku tak pantas!'

Ingin sekali Taehyung mengatakan hal itu. Namun sayang, ia memiliki keterbatasan untuk hal itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Taehyung. Jika kamu berpikir kau tidak pantas untuk kami, kau salah besar. Kau sangat pantas untuk kami. Sangat pantas" Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar di telinga Taehyung.

Ia juga menyayangi lelaki cantik itu, ia tidak tahu juga kenapa bisa menyayangi orang yang baru ia kenal dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Baek, sudahlah." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun sudah tidak menggedor daun pintu itu lagi, kakinya terasa lemas saat lengan Chanyeol melingkar di perutnya.

"Taehyung..." Lirih Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang terasa memburu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Namun, sebelum itu, suara decitan kamar Taehyung terdengar di telinga mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa melihat bercak-bercak air mata di pipi bocah manis itu. Taehyung berlari mengejar Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Baekhyun memegang kedua sisi bahu Taehyung. Ia berlutut, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada mata jernih bocah manis itu.

'Kamu mau, 'kan? Kamu boleh memanggilku Mommy mulai sekarang."

Baekhyun mengarahkan tapak tangannya pada dada Taehyung lalu mengarahkannya lagi pada dadanya, kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepalanya untuk membentuk pola rambut, namun lebih panjang dari pada rambutnya.

'Tapi, Taehyung cacat, Taehyung tidak bisa berbicara, Taehyung hanya dapat menyusahkan kalian. Taehyung tak pantas!'

Bocah manis itu menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat cepat, air matanya tidak berhenti turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun mencoba memeluk tubuh Taehyung, memberikan keyakinan kepada calon anaknya itu. Tetapi, bocah manis itu meronta, menolak untuk di peluk. Lama-kelamaan pun, Taehyung pasrah dan membalas pelukan itu dengan isakannya yang terdengar samar.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Wajah manis Taehyung terjulur di kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka. Angin sore menerpa wajah manisnya dan wajah cantik ibu barunya.

Baekhyun mengelus lembut surai halus Taehyung. Taehyung menorehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia tersenyum dan di balas oleh senyuman Baekhyun.

Setelah berbagai bujukan pun, akhirnya Taehyung mau juga ikut dengan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kata orang atau pun apa.

"Mommy menyayangimu, Taehyungie" Ucap Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung dengan sayang.

'Aku juga, Mommy' Balas Taehyung kembali membentuk pola yang di mengerti Baekhyun namun tak di mengerti Chanyeol.

"Kalian harus mengajari Daddy berbahasa isyarat." Timpal Chanyeol menggoda ibu dan anak itu.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk serempak.

'Tidak Mau!'

Setelah membentuk pola sesuai dengan kalimat di atas, Baekhyun dan Taehyung serempak melarikan pandangan mereka ke luar jendela lagi.

"Tak heran, sifat ibu selalu saja mendominasi." Cibir Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan 'cinta' dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu arti gerakan isyarat tadi.

"Chan, hari ini, ayo berjalan-jalan. Aku sangat suntuk di rumah terus." Cetus Baekhyun di sela-sela acara bermainnya bersama sang anak.

"Ide yang bagus. Baiklah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang di buat-buat. Baekhyun dan Taehyung hanya terkikik kecil.

Mobil Chanyeol pun meluncur mulus di kala sepi jalanan senja. Mereka harap, ini adalah pilihan terbaik mereka.

Mereka sudah terlanjur menyayangi putra mereka ini. Persetan, status Taehyung yang hanya anak angkat, mereka tak perduli sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sekedar inpo setiap mereka pakai bahasa isyarat dialognya bakalan di apit sama tanda petik satu aja.**

 **Gak tahu juga mau ngomong apa... ya tuhan kenapa bisa segaje ini sih... beneran kalian nunggu nih ff? Aduh jadi tersipuh nih akunya... makasih banget yang udah mau nungguinnya yah... maaf juga kalau alurnya makin gak sinkron sama judul.**

 **Awalnya sih pengennya cuman ada fluff aja, eh tapi banyak yang pengen aku ngeluarin konflik. Kan udah tahu juga kalau aku ngeluarin konflik gak tanggung-tanggung, mana lagi aku benci yang namanya orang ketiga, jadi aku paling menghindari konflik orang ketiga... eh, jadinya gaje begini kan...**

 **Semoga kalian gak bosan sama FF ini... bentar lagi baekhyun bakal hamil kok :3**

 **Oke, Pai-pai~**


	9. Chapter 8

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 8 : The Strom is Beginning**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, And Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Yaoi, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Jangan biarkan ia tahu tentang rahasia besar ini"_

Mereka berada di tepi sungai han sekarang ini. Air danau yang jernih nan tenang itu bergelombang saat Taehyung melemparkan sebuah batu kecil ke arah sungai itu.

Seulas senyum terpoles di wajah polosnya yang manis itu. Betapa gemasnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat wajah ceria Taehyung.

"Taehyungie..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Taehyung membalikan badannya, lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun.

'Bagaimana perasaanmu?' Baekhyun mennyentuh dada Taehyung lalu menaikan bahunya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi lengannya.

'Sangat senang! Terima kasih, Mom' Taehyung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun seerat mungkin. Baekhyun mengelus surai Taehyung perlahan. Kemudian, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut mereka, langit senja itu bersinar indah, burung-burung berkicau kesana kemari di atas sungai Han.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

CEKLEK

"Bagaimana? Apa Taehyung suka?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu kamar baru anaknya.

'Taehyung sangat suka. Terima kasih, Mom!' Taehyung segera berlari menuju ranjang barunya. Menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur empuk yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk anak seusianya.

Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya di dada. Senyuman kembali tertoreh di bibirnya. Tidak kah kalian tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? Entahlah, terlalu abstrak untuk di definisikan dengan kata-kata.

"Sekarang, Taehyung mandi dan ganti bajunya. Baju Taehyung sudah mommy siapkan di lemarimu. Oke?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Tangannya mengusak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya.

"Mommy dan Daddy keluar dulu yah," Baekhyun bangkit, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekorinya.

"Berhenti mengekoriku, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Ia membalikan badannya berniat mengomeli Chanyeol. Tetapi...

CHUP

Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mengecup kilat bibirnya. Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna kejadian tak di harapkan olehnya itu.

"KYAAAAA, PARK CHANYEOL GILA!" Teriak Baekhyun seperti akan di perkosa oleh om-om mabuk.

"Oh sayang, berhentilah menyakiti pita suaramu, sayang" Ucap Chanyeol. Sepertinya, Chanyeol salah berbicara, terlihat dari Baekhyun yang semakin mengamuk padanya.

"Akh! Maafkan suami tampanmu ini, Sayang." Goda Chanyeol mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun yang menghujaninya dengan pukulan cinta.

"Masih tampan juga pantat panci di dapur." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit menggeram kesal. Sedangkan, Chanyeol menjadi korban pemukulan istrinya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **07.15 PM**

"Makanlah dengan perlahan, Taehyungie." Tegur Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kepada Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung.

Taehyung meletakan sendok dan garpunya sejenak.

'Masakan Mommy sangat enak' Taehyung memberikan kedua jempol mungilnya untuk sang Mommy.

"Benarkah? Mommy jadi tersipu mendengarnya." Sahut Baekhyun yang sibuk memotong steak dengan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Kamu akan gendut, jika terus bersama kami. Haha." Timpal Chanyeol sedikit menggoda Taehyung.

'Tae tidak mau jadi gendut' Bocah manis itu mengerucut kan bibirnya sedih.

"Hei! Jangan bersedih, Sayang. Kalau kau gendutkan, artinya kau itu sangat sehat." Baekhyun menyikut halus pinggang Chanyeol yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Akh!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkena korban aniaya istrinya sendiri. Oke, ini lebai.

'Benarkah? Ah, Taehyung mau makan yang banyak!'

Taehyung kembali mengambil sendok dan garpunya, lalu memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpunya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian sedikit tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan anak mereka itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **#At TV Rooms**

 **09.00 PM**

Kini, keluarga Park itu tengah menonton televisi di ruang televisi. Taehyung yang sedang di pangku oleh Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang bersandar di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Suasana melankolis menyelimuti keluarga muda itu. Chanyeol dan Taehyung sudah tertidur lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mempertahankan matanya yang semakin berair karena drama yang sedang ia tonton.

Dan, lima belas menit kemudian barulah drama movie yang berjudul 'Miracle Cell No. 7' itu tamat. Baekhyun meraih remot TV, lalu memencet tombol power berwarna merah yang terletak di sisi atas remot TV.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah pangkuannya, di sana Taehyung telah bersandar di dadanya dengan mata tertutupnya.

Kemudian, menorehkan pandangannya ke bahu kanannya yang terasa berat, karena Chanyeol tertidur di bahunya itu.

"Aku mencintai kalian, Suamiku, Anakku." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun lembut sembari sesekali menggerakan bahunya ke atas.

"Enghh..." Lenguh Chanyeol merasa tidurnya terganggu. Lelaki tampan itu mendirikan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengusap mata yang masih memberat.

"Tolong aku menggendong Taehyung ke kamarnya."

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, lalu mengambil Taehyung yang sedang tertidur dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Taehyung. Chanyeol meletakan tubuh mungil Taehyung di atas ranjang, setelah itu menyelimuti Taehyung sampai batas dada.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang." Baekhyun mengecup dahi Taehyung. Ia kembali beranjak, mendorong punggung Chanyeol untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menurutinya malas, karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa melandanya.

"Cepatlah jalannya!" Ujar Baekhyun dari belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit mendesah kesal. Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi suaminya yang sudah lelah menemaninya menonton drama movie.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, ketika ia dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamar mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **05.45 AM**

Jam weker masih menunjukan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit, namun sepasang suami-istri itu sudah di sibukan dengan kegiatan pagi.

Taehyung memandang kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Yah, Taehyung memang sudah terbiasa bangun dan mandi sepagi ini.

Mereka telah sarapan sedari tadi, dan saat ini Taehyung sedang menunggu kedua orang tuanya selesai dari kegiatan berkejaran pulang-balik dari ruang tengah tempat Taehyung berada ke ruang-ruang di rumah itu.

"Astaga, kau letakan kotak pensilku di mana, Park Chanyeol?" Teriak Baekhyun dari kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang berada dk ruang tengah itu menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa tasnya kembali.

"Aku meletakannya di meja..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Baekhyun memang suka bertanya sebelum mencari. Dasar.

"Taehyungie sudah siap, 'kan, ke rumah nenek dan kakek?" Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil mengenakan tas punggungnya.

Tinggal menunggu si cantik Baekhyun dengan segala kecerewetannya keluar dari kamar utama.

Lima menit kemudian, barulah Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menyamankan kaos kaki yang di kenakannya.

"Ah, aku sudah siap. Ayo, pergi!" Ujar Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan Taehyung.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung saling berpandangan, lalu bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun kadang memang mengerikan, itulah yang Taehyung dapatkan tentang perilaku sang ibu barunya.

"Kalian berdua! Cepatlah!" Ujar Baekhyun dari arah teras rumah.

"NE!" Sahut Chanyeol. Mereka pun dengan cepat berlari menyusul si cantik nan cerewet itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Chanyeol mengetuk daun pintu rumah besar dan mewah itu. Dari dalam sana, terdengar bunyi suara langkah kaki.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggendong putra mereka, Taehyung. Bocah manis itu tertidur dalam perjalan, karena perjalanan mereka -dari rumah sampai pada rumah orang tua Chanyeol- cukup panjang.

CEKLEK

Daun pintu besar itu terbuka, di baliknya muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang di yakini adalah ibu Chanyeol, Nyonya Park.

"Ah, rupanya kalian sudah sampai..." Ucap Nyonya Park langsung memberikan jalan untuk anak, menantu, dan 'cucu' barunya.

"Iya, Bu. Aku mengantarkan Taehyungie kemari." Kata Baekhyun seraya meletakan tubuh mungil Taehyung ke atas sofa lebar yang terletak di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian akan langsung berangkat lagi?" Tanya Nyonya Park diiringi oleh senyumannya.

"Iya, Bu. Pulang nanti, kami akan mengambil Taehyungie lagi." Sahut Baekhyun mulai berjalan ke arah ibu mertuanya itu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ibu." Sesal Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekkie. Lagipula, dia sudah menjadi cucu kami. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Taehyung, Bu." Kali ini, Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Ah, Taehyung." Nyonya Park mengangguk mengerti. Matanya menoreh ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku menitipkannya disini karena hanya ibu yang mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat," Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Mana Ayah, Bu?" Tanya Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu itu.

"Ayah kalian sedang berada di taman belakang, menyiram bunga kesayangannya." Nyonya Park tertawa kecil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Bu. Kami sekolah dulu, ya"

"Hati-hati, Sayang"

"Ya, Bu."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari dalam rumah besar itu setelah berpamitan dengan Nyonya Park.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun turun dari sisi jok penumpang, kemudian menutup daun pintu mobilnya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol yang baru saja turun hanya bisa tersenyum. Karena, perjalanan tadi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sesekali ia tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Merangkul bahu Baekhyun, membuat acara tertawa sendirinya itu terhenti.

"Hei, Sayang. Berhentilah tertawa seperti itu! Jangan membuat penghuni sekolah mengira aku telah menikahi seorang namja cantik yang gila," Canda Chanyeol yang malah mendapatkan tatapan sadis dari Baekhyun.

"Ugh... Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hei, Sayang. Tunggulah aku," Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Merangkul kembali lelaki cantik itu.

Namun, Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan. Tapi, belum lama kemudian, tangannya sudah berada di bahu Baekhyun kembali.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kini, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum gila. Sedangkan, Chanyeol sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan sang istri yang berubah menjadi gila seketika.

Pantas saja, empat anak bebek itu sudah mengerubungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ini sudah jam istirahat, dan kerjaan empat anak bebek itu saat istirahat ini tentu saja menganggu Baekhyun.

"Kau demam, Baek?" Luhan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul tangan Luhan, saking kuatnya Luhan terluhat meringis sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jangan membuat moodku rusak!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal. Tersenyum kembali saat matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan apa yang layar pinsel Baekhyun tampilkan itu, perlahan berjinjit di belakang Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat foto Baekhyun dan seorang bocah laki-laki di wallpaper ponsel Baekhyun sedang tersenyum kekanakan.

"Siapa itu, Baek?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat. Ia mendapati Kyungsoo memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Anakku!" Jawabnya santai. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"MWO?!" Keempat anak bebek itu berteriak di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut menutup matanya, kepalanya termundur sedikit dari posisi badannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Sengit Baekhyun memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada anak-anak bebek itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Sehun bersuara. Mulutnya masih terbuka, matanya mengerejap tak percaya.

"Ya bisa lah," Jawab Baekhyun santai. Ia kembali bersantai di kursinya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

Keempat anak bebek itu saling berpandangan tak mengerti, mereka mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Panggil Jongin. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan acara tidur pura-puranya itu masih belum bergeming.

"Yak! Kau tak dengar?!" Jongin mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah di buat pusing pun, akhirnya memposisikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol melotot karena di pandangi horror seperti tadi.

"Siapa yang di maksud Baekhyun dengan 'anaknya' itu?" Luhan bertanya menyelidik.

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Sahut Chanyeol membuat Luhan bangkit dari kursinya.

BRAK

"Kalian itu, jika di tanya, jawablah dengan benar! Oh God... aku bisa gila menghadapi mereka ini," Papar Luhan mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan, mereka menghela nafas dalam.

"Mereka anak angkat kami," Kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak.

"MWO?!"

Siapapun, tolong bunuh empat anak bebek di depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini. Mereka sungguh berisik.

"Sekali lagi kalian berteriak. Aku tak akan melanjutkan ceritanya," Ancam Baekhyun. Empat anak bebek itu menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan mereka.

"Kami mengadopsinya. Itu saja."

"Hah? Itu saja?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, namun...

"Tapi, dia cacat."

Terdiam.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedih. Itu membuat mereka terdiam.

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku bisa sangat menyayanginya dalam waktu sehari." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu, sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas seperti tadi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Kata Luhan bijak. Baekhyun menatap mata rusa Luhan.

"Kau tak akan mengerti..." Luhan menyadari, mata sabit Baekhyun telah berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

"Engh... Ada yang ingin ke kantin? Perutku sudah berbunyi," Suara Sehun memutuskan kesunyian di antara mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Di tempat lain, Taehyung mulai mengerejapkan mata sabitnya. Setelah, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dahinya mengerut bingung, pasalnya kamar yang sedang ka tempati ini terlihat asing baginya.

Taehyung turun dari ranjang yang memiliki tinggi di atas tubuhnya itu. Berusaha meraih knop pintu dengan susah payah.

Setelah keluar pun, Taehyung tidak tahu ia harus kemana. Rumah itu mempunyai luas dua kali lebih besar dari pada rumah Daddy dan Mommynya.

Di ujung koridor panjang ini ada sebuah tangga. Ternyata, ia berada di lantai dua dari rumah besar itu.

Taehyung berjalan pelan mendekati tangga itu. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap kagum lukisan-lukisan dan ukiran-ukiran yang memanjakan matanya.

'Ini istana atau rumah.'

Saking kagumnya, Taehyung tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di tepi tangga.

Mata Taehyung membesar, ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, akan tetapi dirinya tidak kuat untuk menahan berat badannya. Dan...

Taehyung terguling dari atas tangga itu.

BUGH

Kepala belakang Taehyung mengenai lantai dengan kuat. Ia merasa rambut belakangnya basah dan ia juga mencium bau anyir yang sangat menyengat.

Pandangannya memburam. Ia merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan matanya untuk tidak tertutup. Dan, akhirnya, semua menggelap. Tetapi, sebelum itu, ia dapat mendengarkan suara teriakan dari seorang wanita paruh baya.

"TAEHYUNGIE!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun segera mengemasi bukunya ke dalam tas saat bel pulang telah berbunyi. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tak enak, sedari tadi, ia hanya memikirkan satu nama, Taehyung.

"Baek, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir seperti itu? Kau seperti bunglon saja." Ringis Luhan yang terheran-heran dengan sikap Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak merespon Luhan.

"Hah~ Akhirnya Ujian kelulusan selesai juga. Tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan," Seru Jongin seraya merentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun hanya mendeliknya sedikit, lalu kembali dalam kesibukannya. Namun...

"Apa ibu ada meneleponmu, Chan? Ponselku baterainya habis." Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol mentautkan alisnya.

"Tidak, kurasa." Jawab Chanyeol, menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa gatal.

"Coba kau periksa dulu!" Titah Baekhyun dengan nada yang memerintah.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, ternyata, aku mengaktifkan profil silent. Hm?" Dahi Chanyeol mengerinyit ketika melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun segera mendekat ke Chanyeol, sedikit berjinjit guna melihat apa yang di tampilkan layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Panggilan tak terjawab ada enam puluh tiga panggilan dari ibu." Kini Baekhyun mentautkan alisnya. Tak biasanya, Nyonya Park terus menelepon hingga berkali-kali seperti ini.

"Ah, ibu meneleponku!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Angkat saja! Cepat!" Chanyeol pun menggeser ikon hijau itu, lalu meletakan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, bu?"

"..."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol waspada, karena tubuh lelaki tampan itu langsung menegang.

"..."

"Kenapa ibu tidak menjaganya?" Chanyeol memegang pangkal hidungnya.

"..."

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Sekarang ibu dan ayah di rumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," Chanyeol menaruh kembali ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Kemudian, terduduk kembali di kursi.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia mengguncangkan kedua bahu sang suami. Namun, Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Jangan membuatnya panik, Chan!" Seru Kyungsoo membuka suara. Dari tadi, empat anak bebek itu hanya diam di tempat mereka.

"Taehyung jatuh dari tangga."Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas. Untungnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menangkapnya, jika tidak, mungkin saja bokong Baekhyun tidak akan selamat dari hantaman ubin.

"Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit." Baekhyun mendirikan badannya dengan susah payah.

"Ayo, Yeol. Kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan putraku,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung saja melesat pergi dari sana meninggalkan empat anak bebek yang memandang mereka bingung.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka baru berhenti ketika berada di depan ruang ICU, di sana ayah dan ibu Chanyeol tengah menunggu di kursi tunggu.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaan Taehyung?" Baekhyun bertanya, nafasnya memburu. Mata sabit itu menyorotkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"T-taehyung sedang di tangani dokter," Jawab Nyonya Park, suaranya terdengar serak dan terbata-bata.

"Chan, Taehyungku..." Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang memberat, lelaki cantik itu terlihat rapuh sekarang. Ia menangis, meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanannya.

"Berdoa-lah, Sayang" Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Tiga puluh menit mereka menunggu, dan akhirnya seorang pria paruh baya berjubah putih keluar dari pintu ICU. Baekhyun langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Taehyungku? Bagaimana?!" Baekhyun membentak dokter muda itu di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun agar istrinya itu kembali tenang.

"Dia terjatuh dengan posisi yang berbahaya, sehingga kulit kepala belakangnya sedikit robek. Tapi, kami sudah menjahitnya. Dia belum sadar. Saya juga tidak tahu, kapan dia akan sadar. Kita hanya bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada Tuhan. Tapi..." Tutur dokter muda bermarga Han itu menggantung di akhir kalimat.

 **BRUGH**

Baekhyun sudah jatuh dahulu sebelum dokter Han menyelesaikan penuturannya. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan cepat.

kakinya benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menopang seluruh berat badannya. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja mengingat penuturan dari dokter han.

Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara. Perlahan, matanya mulai tertutup, dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya, membiaskan cahaya mentari yang masuk di retinanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat sang suami berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang teramat khawatir.

Di sisi lainnya, juga terdapat paman dan bibinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Kau seharusnya dapat menahan emosimu, tidak baik untuk kandunganmu," Kata Chanyeol bijak. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

Tunggu! Kandunganmu? Kandungan-MU?! Berarti...

"Aku mengandung, Yeol?" Suara itu terdengar lirih di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya, Sayang. Kau mengandung anak kita," Chanyeol mengelus surai sutra Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Taehyungku? Dimana dia?" Mata itu kembali memancarkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Chanyeol sadar itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia kembali tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ibu dan ayah menjaganya dengan baik," Akhirnya sorot mata itu kembali tenang.

"Kau tahu? Kau hampir membahayakan bayi kita, Sayang." Chanyeol mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir, tangannya yang lain mengelus perut ratanya.

"Dia sekarang baik-baik saja. Hanya terguncang sedikit. Kau tahu, 'kan? Jika kau merasa terguncang, maka dia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Apalagi, umurnya masih dua minggu,"

Air muka Baekhyun belum juga berubah, masih dengan air mukanya yang sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Wajahmu kenapa murung seperti itu? Hmm?" Baekhyun menatap mata setajam elang itu.

"Aku adalah orang tua yang jahat," Tuding Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia gagal menjaga anak-anaknya. Dia hampir membuat bayinya tak selamat. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung dengan baik. Ia tidak pantas mendapat panggilan 'Mommy' dari anak-anaknya. Sangat tak pantas.

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sayang. Semuanya juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang tinggal menunggumu dan Taehyung sembuh." Hibur Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan sang istri.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mentautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia bingung mengapa istrinya ini berterima kasih padanya. Seingatnya, ia tidak ada memberikan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Karena, seluruh yang cinta dan kasih sayangmu, Yeol..." Chanyeol baru mengerti sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, hingga menampakan lesung pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk yang satu itu." Lelaki tampan itu kali ini bergerak untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya, menyadarkan pasangan muda itu dari lovely dovey mereka.

"Ah? Hahaha... maaf, Paman, Bibi. Aku melupakan kalian yang sedari tadi berdiri disini." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, bisa saja paman dan bibimu ini akan berlumut menunggu kalian yang sibuk dengan dunia kalian." Keluh Bibi Byun sedikit meringis. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, membuat kedua pipi chubbynya tampak lebih besar.

"Kalian itu berlebihan sekali," Ucap Baekhyun sebal. Paman Byun dan Bibi Byun mengelus surai sutra Baekhyun secara bergantian, saking gemasnya dengan keponakan mereka ini.

Baekhyun pun membuka pembicaraan dengan paman dan bibinya ini. Tidak menyadari, senyuman Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam

'Maafkan aku, Sayang. Ini yang terbaik untukmu dan calon bayi kita. Maafkan aku.'

^^BerryKyu^^

 **5 Days Later**

 **09.10 AM**

Chanyeol memilah-milah buah yang berada di keranjang buah. Sudah lima hari Baekhyun di rawat di rumah sakit. Beruntungnya, Mereka sudah memasuki waktu liburan, tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya. Sontak, Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah sang istri.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Lelaki tampan itu mengambil buah jeruk sunkist, lalu mengupas kulit serta rambut jeruk itu.

"Sudah lima hari aku tidak bertemu, Taehyung. Apa boleh aku menjenguknya?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mengupas jeruknya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol." Mendengar suara merdu itu kembali terdengar, Chanyeol kembali mengupas jeruknya, setelah itu berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Taehyung juga perlu istirahat, Sayang. Kau tenang saja. Ibu ayah dan para dokter menjaganya dengan baik."

Chanyeol mulai menyuapkan satu per satu bagian-bagian kecil jeruk itu ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengunyah jeruk itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecewa.

Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah pada istri cantiknya ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega mnyembunyikan rahasia ini dari Baekhyun.

Tapi, saat ini kondisi Baekhyun dan calon bayi mereka belum stabil. Jika ia tetap memberitahukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun. Pasti, Baekhyun dan calon bayi mereka... ahh Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Yeol." Keluh Baekhyun sembari mengembungkan pipinya.

"Nanti, jika saatnya sudah tiba, Sayang." Sahut Chanyeol menyuapkan kembali bagian jeruk sunkist yang ia pegang.

"Hmmm... pasti akan lama, 'kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' dari Chanyeol.

"Hmm, mungkin?" Goda sang suami menaikan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun memukul kecil lengan Chanyeol.

"Akh... sayang, itu sangat sakit!"

"Rasakan itu!" Bengis Baekhyun kali ini mencubit lengan dan pinggang Chanyeol. Namun, itu semua terhenti. Karena...

 **BRAK**

"BAEKKIE!"

Yah, teriakan menggelegar bak halilintar di tengah teriknya mentari itu berasal dari empat anak bebek yang tak lain adalah sahabat mereka.

"Aduh, bagaimana keadaanmu, Baek?" Si rusa cantik itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ku dengar, kau tengah mengandung." Disusul si burung hantu dari belakang Luhan.

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?" Kini si hitam Jongin menimpali.

"Hohoho... kau hebat, Chan," Sehun mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya kepada Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu hanya meresponnya dengan sedikit seringaian mengejek.

"Aku jadi menginginkan seorang anak. Lima, mungkin?" Tukas Jongin yang merangkul bahu Sehun. Matanya menatap genit Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah geramnya.

PLAK

Kalian pasti tahu pelaku yang menampar pipi Jongin hingga meninggalkan beberapa cap jari di sana. Sehun dan yang lainnya menahan tawa mereka.

"Itu bukan 'seorang' lagi, Bodoh! Dan, kita masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan seorang anak," Ucap Kyungsoo bijak di akhir kalimat.

"Kalian menyindirku!" Tuding Baekhyun tak terima. Kyungsoo dan tiga anak bebek lainnya menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Menyindir bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan, lelaki cantik pemilik mata rusa itu itu belum mengerti dengan tudingannya.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan anak seusia kita terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan seorang anak," Pipi chubby Baekhyun kembali mengembung lucu. Ia kembali melupakan perihal Taehyung tadi.

"Memang benar, 'kan?" Tandas Kyungsoo membenarkan.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, di sana ibunya memanggilnya untuk segera menghampirinya.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri sang ibu, namun sebelum itu ia memeriksa, apakah sang istri tahu, kalau dia akan menemui ibunya. Baekhyun akan kembali bertanya tentang Taehyung lagi.

"Ada apa, Ibu. Kenapa kau masih menangis? Bagaimana? Apa Taehyung baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan isakannya. Chanyeol datang, lalu memeluk sang ibu, mengekus punggung ibunya itu.

"T-Taehyung, d-dia..." Nyonya Park merasa bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak, apalagi mengeluarkan suara.

"D-dia... D-dia... Mengalami... Pembengkakan... D-dia... K-koma. Taehyung... D-dia... Ini salahku! Aku yang meninggalkannya kala itu!" Nyonya Park memegang kepalanya seraya berteriak histeris.

Ibunya sudah tahu sekarang. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha menutupinya dari Nyonya Park.

Beruntung, kamar rawat Baekhyun adalah ruang kedap suara, jadi lelaki cantik itu tidak akan mendengar teriakan histeris dari Nyonya Park.

"Ibu! Ibu! Sudahlah! Ibu! Kau tidak perlu menyalahi dirimu sendiri! Ini semua sudah terjadi." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan pelukannya. Air matanya ikut mengalir dan jatuh di rambut Nyonya Park.

"T-tapi, ibu seorang pembunuh, Chan. Ibu pembunuh!" Tuduh Nyonya Park pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita paruh baya itu meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahan pelukannya, hingga rontaan itu melemah.

Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi bahu Nyonya Park, mensejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Nyonya Park.

"Dengar, Bu! Kau... bukan pembunuh. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kita jangan membiarkan Baekhyun bertemu Taehyung sampai Taehyung sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Aku tak mau Baekhyun dan bayi kami kembali dalam posisi sulit seperti tadi. Ibu mengertikan?"

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar, menahan isakannya. Nyonya Park mengangguk mengerti dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Nyonya Park. Kali ini, lebih erat dan lembut. Chanyeol membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Nyonya Park. Air matanya pun tak bisa di tahan lagi.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun tahu tentang hal ini. Hal apa? Mari kita kembali ke lima hari yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 **5 Days Ago**

 **11.30 PM**

Chanyeol menutup daun pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dengan pelan. Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi tidur, namun tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol enggan meninggalkan lelaki cantik itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, dan tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia sudah sampai di depan pintu dari ruangan yang ia tuju.

 **Doctor Han's**

Papan name itu sudah menjelaskan, ruangan milik siapa itu. Chanyeol mulai membuka knop daun pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ia mempersiapkan hatinya, jika ada kabar buruk tentang Taehyung atau Baekhyun dan bayi mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menemukan dokter muda itu di sana. Tetapi, ia dapat melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menerbangkan beberapa gorden di sekitarnya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu balkon. Di sana, terdapat dokter Han yang sedang menikmati angin di balkonnya sambik menghadap kota Seoul yang tampak indah pada malam hari.

"Aku kira, kau tak akan datang, Chanyeol-ssi." Tukasnya tanpa menoreh ke belakang. Chanyeol terlonjak ke belakang sedikit karena terkejut.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu, Dokter Han. Aku tadi sedang menemani istriku." Dokter Han terdiam di sana. Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekatinya, berdiri bersebelahan dengan dokter muda itu.

"Apa kau siap mendengarkannya? Ini tentang Taehyung, Chanyeol-ssi?" Dahi Chanyeol sontak mengerut. Nada itu, Cara penyampaian itu, dan... Kalimat itu. Pertanda...

"Aku siap mendengarkannya!" Balas Chanyeol mantap.

"Kau mau mendengar yang mana dahulu? Kabar buruk atau kabar bahagia?" Dokter Han menyesap teh hangat di tangannya.

"Kabar bahagia, sepertinya lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol dengan dimple smilenya.

"Anak kalian, Park Taehyung. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya," Chanyeol memegang dada kirinya, menunduk serta tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur mendengarnya.

"Tapi..." Dokter Han menggantungkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol takut mendengarkannya. Sangat takut.

"Saya takut anda akan terkejut..." Dokter muda itu kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya menunggu reaksi dari Chanyeol.

"Silahkan," Kata Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan.

"Posisinya saat jatuh sungguh sangat berbahaya, sehingga membuat kulit kepala belakangnya robek. Selain itu, Ia juga mengalami patah tulang tengkorak dan otak memar dan mengalami pembengkakan. Ia di nyatakan koma dalam jangka waktu lama, bisa saja berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun..."

Chanyeol merasa matanya mulai memanas. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kalut. Taehyung juga anaknya, walaupun anak angkatnya.

"Saya melihat Baekhyun-ssi sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, jika Baekhyun-ssi mengetahui ini, saya tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Baekhyun-ssi dan bayi kalian. Karena... kondisi mereka dalam titik terendah" Lanjut Dokter Han memberikan pengertian pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya. Bagaimana respon Baekhyun, jika ia mengetahui ini? Apa yang akan di perbuat Baekhyun? Apa yang akan di rasa Baekhyun?

Entahlah, memikirkannya membuat hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit.

"Bantu saya merahasiakannya dari Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap dokter itu penuh harap. Dokter Han membalas dengan tatapan iba.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi."

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ibu harus bisa merahasiakan hal ini dari, Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui ini, kecuali kita, ayah ibu, dan paman bibinya. Oke?" Nyonya Park mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum, kedua ibu jarinya mengelap air mata ibunya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park. Sontak, mereka menorehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan ke arah suara itu. Mata mereka melebar. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii! Chap 8 pun keluar hehehe…. Aduh nih konfliknya belibet yah? Maaf yah :3 lagi suka konflik kayak gini wkwkwk nanti juga ada konflik keduanya pas mau END… kayaknya prediksi aku aja sih FF ini akan tamat sekitar part belasan gitu.**

 **Duh, maaf kalau banyak yang gak suka… ini memang gaje. Saya sadar banget itu. maaf untuk typo yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Huhuhuhu maaf juga udah nisatain TaeTae di sini huwaaa alienku #plakk**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review yahhh.**

 **PAI~ PAI~**


	10. Chapter 9

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 9 : I'm Sorry…**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, And Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Yaoi, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Sayang…"_

"L-Luhan?" Bibir Chanyeol terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan nama yang telah mendengar perbincangannya bersama ibunya itu.

"Apa yang harus di sembunyikan dari Baekhyun?" Lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu masih menatap Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park saling berpandangan. Mereka saling menghela nafas.

"Kau ceritakan saja padanya. I-ibu akan kembali menjaga Taehyung." Nyonya Park berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang jaraknya hanya lima meter dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kemarilah!" Ujar Chanyeol memanggil Luhan untuk mendekat. Luhan mulai mendekati lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau harus berjanji denganku dulu, kau tidak akan memberitahunya kepada Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol mengundang kerutan di dahi Luhan. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Taehyung. Kau masih mengingat namanya, 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia divonis koma dalam jangka waktu lama." Lanjut Chanyeol menatap lantai. Menahan air matanya yang akan lolos.

"Dan, Baekhyun tidak tahu itu?" Tanya Luhan menduga-duga. Chanyeol mengangguk, lelaki tampan itu menatap Luhan yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kau harus dapat merahasiakan hal ini dari Baekhyun. Aku mohon, Hyung. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya bersedih, terlebih lagi, saat ini ia tengah mengandung anak kami,"

Luhan mengelus punggung Chanyeol, memberi kode pada Chanyeol, jika ia sangat bersimpati pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum. Ia masih belum mau percaya melihat wajah sahabatnya itu kini sangat menyedihkan.

Padahal, Chanyeol ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Termasuk dia dan tiga orang lainnya yang masih berada di dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini. Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh ke tanah juga." Ucap Luhan bijak.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, biarlah saat ini dia tidak tahu dulu. Aku sangat mencintainya, Hyung. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan bayi kami." Luhan tersenyum kembali mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Kau tenang saja." Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Baekkie, kami pulang dulu, ya? Sudah hampir malam." Pamit Luhan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjengukku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

BLAM

Akhirnya, empat anak bebek itu pulang juga setelah membuat berisik kamar rawatnya sedari tadi, sampai-sampai ada perawat yang menegur mereka.

"Istirahatlah, Sayang. Kondisimu masih lemah kata dokter tadi." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Sangat lepas, hingga membuat Chanyeol heran sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Apa ada iblis baru yang masuk dalam tubuhmu?"

PLETAK

Satu jitakan penuh kelembutan mendarat di dahi Chanyeol. Sementara, sang tersangka penjitakan kembali melanjutkan acara tawanya.

"Hahaha aduh, perutku sakit." Sontak, aduan kesakitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan calon bayi mereka.

"Perutmu sakit? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol heran.

"Bodoh! Ini karena aku tak berhenti tertawa. Kau memang bodoh!" Sengit Baekhyun meletakan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Karenamu tentu saja, Sayang." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, lalu menghujani wajah cantik istrinya itu dengan ciuman di seluruh wajahnya.

"Yak! Berhenti! Itu geli!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghindari ciuman beruntun itu. Namun, Chanyeol tetap saja mencumbu wajah istrinya itu.

'Aku akan membuatmu sedikit melupakan Taehyung, Sayang. Aku terpaksa. Sungguh!'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **2 Months Later**

 **10.15 PM**

"Chan, ayolah... sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihat Taehyung." Pinta Baekhyun dengan manjanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol.

Mereka sudah lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan sebulan yang lalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berencana melanjutkan sekolah mereka nanti setelah anak mereka sudah cukup besar. Tapi, untuk sementara ini, Chanyeol bekerja dahulu di perusahaan ayahnya. Yah, untuk membuatnya tidak terus bergantungan pada orang tuanya.

Dan, kini Baekhyun tengah bergelayut manja bersama suaminya ini di atas ranjang mereka.

"Taehyung pasti mau bertemu denganku. Huweee~" Rengek Baekhyun menghentakan kedua kakinya bak seorang anak kecil yang tidak di belikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"Sayang, Taehyung bilang dia belum mau bertemu denganmu," Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Alasan yang tidak logis memang. Tapi, yah semua ini demi Baekhyun.

"Apa alasannya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?!" Tanya Baekhyun setengah marah.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Dia itu masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia takut kalau kau malah terjangkit berbagai penyakit akan membahayakan dirimu dan bayi kita, jika kau ke rumah sakit" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol benar, tapi, dia juga kesal karena tidak di perbolehkan menjenguk Taehyung.

"Sayang, kalau Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit nanti. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang bersinar senang.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Chanyeol mengelus surai sutra Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun jika lebih di perhatikan lagi, senyum itu adalah senyum... rasa bersalah, mungkin?

"Nanti, Sayang."

"Hufffftttt" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia menghempas kepalanya kasar ke bantal, lalu memunggungi Chanyeol. Tidak mengetahui perubahan air muka Chanyeol.

'Maafkan aku, Sayang. Sungguh, maafkan aku.'

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **08.30 AM**

Chanyeol memegang knop pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah akan berjalan keluar rumah, namun sebuah suara merdu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Chan, apa kau akan menjenguk Taehyung dulu?" Mata sabit itu mengerjap lucu. Chanyeol pun menutup kembali pintunya dan menoreh ke belakang, Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ah, tolong sampaikan rasa rinduku padanya dan berikan gelang ini padanya. Dan katakan juga padanya, 'Mommy sangat menyayangi Taehyung. Pulanglah cepat!'."

Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun membuka tapak tangannya dan menjatuhkan sebuah gelang mutiara di atas tapak tangannya.

"Kau sanggup, 'kan?" Mata mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa, Hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit ketika menatap manik mata yang sekarang ini terlihat rapuh dan polos itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol langsung membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu, di sana Chanyeol menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Maafkan aku." Alis Baekhyu bertautan. Apa maksud dari permintaan maaf dan suara bergetar itu.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Sayang? Hmm?" Goda Baekhyun dengan panggilan 'sayang'-nya.

"Karena, aku tidak memperbolehkanmu menjenguk Taehyung." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelus lembut punggung suaminya itu.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Taehyung akan segera pulang, 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengakhiri semua kebohongan yang pasti pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun kecewa. Namun, kembali lagi pada kondisi Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghapus air matanya, lalu ia beralih ke perut Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat sedikit mengembung ke depan.

"Daddy pergi dulu, Nak. Jaga Mommymu dengan baik, oke? Jangan biarkan dia nakal." Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol menyingkap baju kebesaran Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup perut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah itu, ia berdiri kembali. Dan mengecup bibir istrinya kilat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." Baekhyun melambaikkan tangannya dari ambang pintu. Senyuman itu sangat cerah. Baekhyun bertambah menggemaskan dan cantik sejak ia mengandung.

Tapi, perasaan bersalah itu terus saja menghantui Chanyeol. Chanyeol harus mempersiapkan seluruh alasan lagi untuk menutupi kebenaran yang terpaksa harus di tutupi dari Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti akan kecewa padaku jika saat itu akan tiba. Saat kau akan mengetahui segalanya. Maafkan aku, Sayangku" Lirih Chanyeol sembari masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun, sebelum itu, ia terlihat menoreh ke arah istrinya sambil membalas lambaian kekanakan itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar nyaring di koridor rumah sakit. Chanyeol, sang pemilik kaki, ia memegang knop pintu kamar rawat anaknya itu. Kemudian, membukanya dengan gerakan yang terlihat bergetar.

CEKLEK

Dua paruh baya di dalam kamar rawat itu sontak menorehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu, Ayah" Sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum paksa. kedua paruh baya itu membalas senyuman Chanyeol, mereka sangat tahu, senyuman itu hanya untuk membuat mereka tidak lagi khawatir.

Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park hanya bisa mendesah kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Berbicaralah kalian berdua. Ibu dan ayah akan keluar sebentar." Tuan Park mengelus pundak Chanyeol. Lalu, mengajak istrinya keluar dari kamar rawat cucu mereka.

"Hallo, Nak. Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat anaknya itu terbaring lemah di atasnya.

Beberapa alat menempel pada tubuh Taehyung. Suara elektrokardiograf menemani kesunyian di antara mereka

"Apa kau belum mau bangun juga? Hmm... Mommymu bilang dia sangat menyayangi dan juga merindukanmu, Sayang. Tidakkah, kau juga menyayanginya dan merindukannya juga?"

Hanya suara elektrokardiograf saja yang menjawab monolog-monolog Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol merasa dirinya bukan sedang berkomunikasi pada orang lain, melainkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lihat ini? Mommy dan Daddy yang membuatkannya untukmu. Apa kau sudi memakainya, Taehyungie?"

Chanyeol memperlihatkan gelang kecil itu pada Taehyung. Bibir Chanyeol berukir senyuman manis, namun mata besarnya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, miris sekali.

"Daddy akan memasangkannya di tanganmu..." Chanyeol memasangkan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung.

"Kau harus menjaganya untuk kami." Lanjutnya sembari mengelus surai tipis Taehyung.

"Yak! Kenapa kamu tidak mau bangun, huh?! Dua bulan sudah kamu menutup matamu, Nak. Di antara kematian dan kehidupan. Tidakkah kau tersiksa? Bangunlah~" Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isak tangis. Air matanya sudah tak bisa di tahan lagi. Hatinya sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Kamu mau kita berkumpul lagi, 'kan? Daddy, Mommy, Kamu, dan Adikmu kelak? Kamu mau bangun, 'kan?" Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba mengurangi air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Hah~ Daddy akan pergi bekerja. Kamu lekaslah bangun, nak. Kami semua menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya.

Lalu, ia berbalik. Ia takut, jika ia terus menatap wajah polos itu ia akan kembali teringat wajah ceria nan polos Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sebuah air mata mengalir pada sudut mata Taehyung.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar rawat Taehyung setelah benar-benar keluar dari sana. Ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya duduk di kursi tunggu.

KRIET

BLAM

Sontak, Tuan dan Nyonya menoreh ke asal suara. Mereka segera bangkit dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan segera pergi?" Tanya Tuan Park yang di sahuti anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu hati-hatilah." Nyonya Park berucap khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum tegar.

"Ne," Chanyeol segera berjalan dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa. Segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, setelah sampai di depan parkiran mobilnya. Kemudian, menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Saat ini, Chanyeol tengah berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ia sedikit melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu siang.

"Hah, Sudah jam istirahat." Gumamnya tetap mengerjakan berbagai jenis dokumen itu. Membacanya dengan teliti, baru ia tandatangani.

DRT... DRT... DRT...

Ponselnya bergetar, membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia melirik layar ponselnya yang berkedip sesekali.

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan seluruh dokumen itu setelah melihat sebuah nama tertera pada layar ponselnya. Chanyeol segera menggeser icon hijau itu ke icon merah, otomatis, ia langsung tersambung ke orang tersebut.

Siapa orang tersebut itu? Tentu saja, itu adalah istri menggemaskannya itu, Baekhyun. My Lovely Wifu. Aneh, tapi terdengar manis. Bukankah begitu?

"Yeobseo, Sayang?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmppt!" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar kesal. Chanyeol yakin, istrinya itu sedang mengembungkan pipi chubbynya. Ah, andaikan dia berada di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol melembut. Ia tersenyum, ia merindukan suara istrinya, padahal baru beberapa beberapa jam mereka tidak bertemu. Berlebihan sekali.

"Aku bosan! Tenggorokanku juga terasa aneh. Aku terus saja memuntahkan makananku. Ugh! Sangat tidak nyaman. You must know it!" Suara itu semakin mengesal di akhir kalimat.

"Hahaha. I know, Baby. Itu kan, memang bawaan bayi kita." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa renyah. Baekhyun mendesah kesal di sana.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak membuatku nyaman!" Tandas Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang menganggur memukul kecil bantal yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Iya, Iya. Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ia tidak mau semakin membuat istrinya yang sedang hamil itu malah semakin mengamuk.

"Nanti, setelah kau pulang. Kita jalan-jalan di tepi Sungai Han!" Ujar Baekhyun masih dalam mode tak baiknya.

"Baiklah. Anything for you, Baby~" Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Menjijikan!" Hah, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang PMS.

"Okay" Tanggap Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menutupnya du..." Ucapan Baekhyun seketika berhenti saat Chanyeol memotongnya dengan kata 'Tunggu'.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya disana.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Dahi Baekhyun semakin mengerut.

"Ya? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa bahasa inggris, 'aku mencintaimu'?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menahan tawanya di sana. Sepertinya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa ia di jebak oleh suaminya ini.

"I Love You" Sahutnya dengan nada yang sangat polos. Oh astaga, menggemaskan sekali.

"I Love You Too~" Chanyeol segera menutup sambungan teleponnya, sebelum ia akan mendapati sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"I Love You Too~" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat tahu, kalau ia di jebak oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau! Hei! Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya?! KYAAAAAAA CHANYEOL SIALAN!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris seperti orang gila. Bawaan bayi mereka sepertinya menyeramkan sekali efek sampingnya.

Ia melemparkan ponselnya dengan sembarangan ke sisi kosong di sampingnya. Lalu, beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Baekhyun kembali melirik ponselnya itu. Dia sangat merindukan Taehyung. Ah, ibu mertuanya selama dua bulan ini terus menjaga Taehyung.

Sebenarnya, sudah lebih dari dua kali Baekhyun menghubungi ibu mertuanya dalam waktu dua bulan ini, tapi tidak di angkat oleh ibu mertuanya itu.

"Aish! Mengapa aku tidak menelpon ibu saja ya? Semoga, ibu mengangkatnya." Baekhyun meraih ponselnya kembali, mencari nomor ibu mertuanya di kontak ponsel.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Suara itu terus berbunyi, sampai pada akhirnya seseorang di sebrang sana menerima sambungan teleponnya.

"Yeobseo, Bu..." Seru Baekhyun terlewat senang. Ia tak sabar lagi mendengar suara anaknya itu.

"Ah, Ya Baekkie? Ada apa?" Tanya suara itu lembut. Tapi, terdengar sedikit panik jika di dengar lebih jelas lagi, sayangnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

"Hm... Ibu sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi. Ia berjalan ke tepi jendela kamarnya, menatap senang langit biru nan indah itu.

"Ah, i-itu, ibu sedang menjaga Taehyung." Senyum Baekhyun melebar.

"Apa aku boleh berbicara dengan Taehyung, Bu?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Tidak kah kau tahu Baekhyun, jika orang di sebrang sana sudah di buat panik sendiri oleh pertanyaanmu itu.

"Dia sedang tidur, Baekkie." Senyuman Baekhyun langsung memudar. Baekhyun terdiam, matanya terasa panas.

"Baekkie?" Panggil Nyonya Park terdengar khawatir.

"Eh? Ya, Bu. Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya?" Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya dengan gerakan perlahan. Ini menyiksanya.

"Mommy merindukanmu, Taehyung. Kembalilah, Sayang." Lirih Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

Ia terlalu menyayangi Taehyung. Ia tak perduli, jika status Taehyung sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

Di tempat lain, Nyonya Park menatap sendu tubuh mungil yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Sangat lemah, hingga membutuhkan alat-alat untuk menopang hidupnya.

"Bangunlah, Nak. Nenek mohon..."

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **04.15 PM**

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di tepi Sungai Han. Namun, sepertinya ada yang mengambek disini.

Tidak kah kalian melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampaknya sangat kusut itu.

"Sayang, ayolah..." Bujuk Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih menyeruput bubble teanya dengan hati yang dongkol.

"Aku hanya terlambat lima belas menit, Sayang..." Baekhyun melepaskan sedotan dari mulutnya, lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Waktu itu sangat berharga!" Sahut Baekhyun galak. Kemudian, berjalan lebih cepat. Chanyeol kembali berusaha membuat mood istrinya itu kembali lagi.

"Baek, Baek Sayang... Ugh! Dengan cara apa lagi aku harus mendapatkan 'maaf' darimu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang akhirnya pasrah. Tanpa, Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun tengah menyeringai senang.

"Aku mau es krim!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada kekanakannya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan mendapatinya."Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah akan berjalan menuju truk es krim yang tak jauh dari sana. Namun, Baekhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Aku mau es krim rasa sambal terasi!"

"APA?!"

Sepertinya penderitaanmu akan di mulai, Tuan Park. Haha.

"Oh Sayang, kumohon, memintalah sesuatu yang masuk di akal." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya yang sudah bergetar.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, lalu memperhatikan orang-orang sekitar yang balik memperhatikan mereka. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol tampak seperti om-om mesum yang akan mencabuli seorang anak kecil.

"Baiklah, Baiklah. Ayo, kita cari." Wajah Baekhyun pun kembali ceria. Lelaki cantik itu menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ke truk es krim itu.

"Paman!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan senyuman sumingrahnya. Paman penjual es krim itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Aku ingin satu es krim rasa sambal terasi!"

"Ye?!"

Paman penjual es krim itu beralih memandang Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Cepat makan!" Perintah Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla itu ke mulut

Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol melarikan wajahnya. Menolak es krim itu.

Walaupun es krim itu adalah es krim Vanilla. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya itu isi es krim itu yang sudah di campurkan sambal terasi... oh, baru membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah ingin muntah.

Chanyeol tadinya mengira lelaki cantik itu yang akan memakan es krim aneh itu, tapi, ternyata Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk memakannya.

"Ayo, Makan!" Baekhyun kembali lagi menyodorkannya, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menolaknya. Lelaki cantik itu memelototinya, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Sayangku, kau yang memesannya, bukan?" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya? Tega sekali kau pada anak kita." Rajuknya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakannya. Kemarikan!" Chanyeol mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah seringaian lebar terpoles di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai memakan es krim itu dengan ragu. Matanya yang besar, semakin membesar ketika lidahnya merasakan sebuah rasa yang... pedas?

"AAAAAAHH! PEDAS! PEDAS HUWAAAAA!" Chanyeol berteriak histeris sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawanya yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun.

"Yah!" Tegur Chanyeol masih dalam mode pedasnya. Baekhyun menaikan alisnya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya pelan namun terkesan cuek.

"Bantu aku!" Seru Chanyeol.

"TI-DAK MA-U!" Chanyeol pun hanya bisa berteriak pasrah, menanggung rasa pedas yang menyelimuti lidah dan tenggorokannya. Tega sekalu kau, Baekhyun.

Dua puluh menit Chanyeol berteriak tak jelas bak orang gila lepas. Akhirnya, rasa pedas itu hilang juga. Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada suaminya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeollie~" Ucapnya manja, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, jari lentiknya membentuk pola-pola berantakan di dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Sayang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, wajah cantik itu tampak bersedih. "Hei, kau kenapa, Cantik?"

"Aku jahat padamu!" Tudingnya.

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kau tidak jahat, Sayang. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Chanyeol, lalu mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Tetap saja!" Betapa menggemaskan istrinya ini. Kedua pipi chubby itu semakin membengkak saja, apa karena bawaan bayi mereka juga. Karena, akhir-akhir ini porsi makan Baekhyun jadi bertambah banyak.

"Yeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol terdiam, mengapa Baekhyun-nya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi tidak ceria lagi?

"Ya, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai sutra itu.

"Aku merindukan, Taehyung. Sangat merindukannya." Kata Baekhyun kembali bermain di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam seribu bahasa, lidahnya kelu hanya untuk membahas tentang Taehyung.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Sayang." Baik-baik saja? Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah Chanyeol yang sudah menyimpan kebenaran besar dari istrinya itu.

"Aku ingin dia cepat kembali, Yeollie. Aku sangat merindukannya." Suara istrinya itu mulai bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

Chanyeol tahu, ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika, ia tidak mengajak Baekhyun ke panti asuhan itu, kejadiannya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan juga, anak tak berdosa itu tidak akan berdiri di ambang pintu kematian.

Tapi...

Apa yang mau di sesali lagi? Semuanya sudah berlalu dan kini semuanya sudah terjadi tanpa di kehendakinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya? Kumohon~" Pinta Baekhyun memelas. Sebenarnya, ia tak kuat melawan wajah memelas Baekhyun. Namun, untuk saat ini Baekhyun masih belum boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, Sayang. Tapi, kau belum boleh bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu kan kaㅡ"

"ㅡKalau di sana banyak virus yang bisa saja menjangkit? Iya'kan?" Sambung Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengecup mesra dahi Baekhyun.

"Itu, kau tahu."

"Tsk... Kau itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!" Rajuk Baekhyun lagi, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sayang. Ayolah, jangan mengambek terus. Nanti banyak keriputnya," Goda Chanyeol yang sebenarnya memanas-manasi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan aku sudah tua? Begitu?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan karena salah berbicara pada snag istri yang sudah tak di ragukan lagi kejamnya. Eh?

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, Sayang." Bujuk Chanyeol. Oh astaga, istrinya itu dalam mode mood buruk lagi.

"Bukan apa ? Hah?! Kalau kau menganggapku sudah tua. Sana! Nikahi saja laki-laki atau wanita lain! Kalau perlu sama orang gila sekalian!" Seru Baekhyun dengan mulut pedasnya. Ah, bahkan mulut pedasnya juga bertambah pedas akhir-akhir ini.

"Sini, Sini. Ku peluk dulu." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Namun, tenaga Chanyeol lebih besar dari pada tenaganya. Membuatnya, tentu saja kalah telak.

DRT... DRT... DRT...

Aksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terhenti ketika ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di saku celananya. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya itu, lalu merogoh ponselnya.

"Sayang, aku angkat dulu, ya?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan dengusan kesalnya. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara kemesraan mereka ini?!.

"Ya, Bu? Ada apa menelponku?"

"..."

"Berbicaralah pelan-pelan, Bu. Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol mencuri pandangan ke Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya. Memastikan, bahwa lelaki cantik itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"..."

"APA?!" Sontak, Baekhyun langsung memandang ke arah Chanyeol setelah mendengar pekikan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Yeol?!" Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Sebelum itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan berbisik.

"Hm... itu, Sayang. Salah seorang OB di perusahaanku menumpahkan air di dokumen pentingku. Jadi, aku harus pergi ke kantor. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Jawab Chanyeol terbata-bata. Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang akan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chan. Lagipula, itu lebih penting." Chanyeol semakin bersalah pada lelaki cantik itu.

"B-bukan maksudku seperti itu, Sayang..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang suami. Lalu, ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Menatap mobil Chanyeol hingga tak terlihat lagi di persimpangan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Chan? Aku merasa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Monolog Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya itu dengan langkah yang malas.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sakit saat mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi di basement. Ia berlari ke arah ruang rawat Taehyung. Disana, ayah dan ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah. Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukan sang suami, lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maafkan ibu, Chan. Ibu tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung dengan baik." Chanyeol membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Nyonya Park. Ia mengelus punggung Nyonya Park dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Bu?" Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, air matanya telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Elektrokardiograf Taehyung menampilkan garis lurus. T-Taehyung..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun saat ini. Sangat bersalah.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dokter dan perawat sedang memeriksa putranya dari balik kaca.

Lima belas menit setelah kedatangan Chanyeol, barulah dokter dan para perawat itu keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Maaf... Taehyung harus di pindahkan ke kamar rawat khusus agar mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif lagi." Tutur Dokter Han menatap tak tega keluarga di depannya.

"Apapun... Asal itu dapat membuat Taehyung kembali terbangun," Tukas Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa menahan ait matanya yang menyerobot keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Kami akan memindahkannya. Boleh ikut saya sebentar, Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki dokter bermarga Han itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Huft~ ini semua bisa membuatku mati kebosanan. Lebih baik aku menelpon Kyungsoo saja."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nama Kyungsoo yang ada di speed dial-nya.

"Yeobseo," Suara di sebrang sana menjawab dengan nada dinginnya. Astaga...

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku ingin bertemu. Bisakah?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point. Orang di sebrang sana menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau ingin bertemu denganku. Aneh sekali." Baekhyun melongos malas.

"Ya sudah! Aku bermain ke apartment kalian saja, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun segera melompat ke kamarnya.

"Uhuk!" Lihatlah, betapa berlebihannya si burung hantu itu.

"Kau kenapa, Owl?" Nada suara Baekhyun bercampur bingung.

"Tidak. Hanya terkejut saja. Silahkan saja datang, asalkan jangan mengeluh. Dan, HEI! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'OWL'! KAU INGIN SEPERTI JONGIN YANG AKU SANTET KARENA MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Astagah... Tolong bunuh hewan nokturnal milik Jongin ini. Rasanya gendang telinga Baekhyun akan pecah.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Baekhyun menyengir sembari memakai celananya. Karena kondisinya yang sedang mengandung seperti ini, membuatnya tidak boleh memakai jeans-jeans kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tutup dulu, ya? Soalnya pekerjaanku banyak," Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan telpon itu dan kembali melanjutkan aksi mengemilnya itu.

"Apanya banyak pekerjaan," Mata Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah suara itu.

"Cepat sapu lantainya! Aku tidak mau ada debu sekecil apapun. Kalau aku menemukan debu, aku akan menyantetmu lagi!" Ujarnya seram. Orang yang tak lain adalah Jongin alias kekasihnya itu memandang Kyungsoo horror.

Seram juga punya kekasih suka menyantet orang seperti Kyungsoo. Ihhh~

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **CEKLEK**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartment itu dengan leluasa. Senyuman yang sedari tadi bersemayam di bibirnya langsung pudar seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM KYAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun tak buang waktu lagi, ia bergegas memisahkan tubuh Jongin yang menghimpit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di dinding. Menabuh punggung Jongin bak sedang memainkan drum.

Bahkan, pasangan absurd HunHan sampai keluar dari kamarnya. Kalian ingat? HunHan menumpang hidup di apartment milik KaiSoo.

"Astagah! Siapa yang mengundang si mulut cerewet itu kemari?" Monolog Luhan sedikit meringis dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Akh! Akh! Itu sakit! Sudah!" Jongin berusaha lari dari kenyataan eh? Maksudnya lari dari terkaman lelaki cantik yang berstatus istri Chanyeol, walaupun lebih tepatnya Suami Chanyeol. Menggelikan…

"Baekhyun..." Luhan menginterupi pasangan KaiSoo beserta obat nyamuknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Byun Baek itu?

"Kalian itu melakukan apa saja, huh?! Apartment kalian sungguh membuat mataku sakit!" Keluh Baekhyun membawa wajah bak orang habis di aniaya. Berlebihan sekali...

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengeluh jika datang kemari!" Dengus Kyungsoo melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, kau yang mengundangnya kemari, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seharusnya, kata yang benar itu adalah ' Jadi, Baekhyun yang mengundang dirinya sendiri kemari, Kyung'... Ck!" Koreksi Kyungsoo sedikit menjelarkan matanya ke Baekhyun. Dan, Baekhyun membalas tak kalah garangnya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku heran sekali. Mengapa si preman cerewet dan si burung hantu tidak bisa rukun sehari saja?" Refleks, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan tatapan mematikan mereka.  
"Oh Tuhan... Mereka menakutkan sekali." Luhan berjengit kaget. Oh, dimana Sehun dan Jongin?

Ahh! Ternyata mereka sudah kabur ke ruang makan. Dari pada, melihat para uke yang sudah seperti kucing ingin beranak saja.

"Eh, Jong!" Panggil Sehun sembari memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Kenapa?" Jawab Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan acara kesakitannya. Sehun menggeleng prihatin. Ironis sekali nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa para uke mempunyai sifat itu yah?" Dahi Jongin mengerinyit.

"Sifat itu? Sifat apa memangnya?"

"Sifat seperti macan mau menerkam mangsa saja!" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Aku bisa menjadi seme-mu," Jongin tersenyum genit. Tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk mengadukan ini pada hewan nokturnal milik Jongin itu. Di jamin, Jongin tak akan mendapatkan jatah olahraga malamnya.

"KYUNGSOO~"

"YAK!"

Tuhkan, Jongin takut pada lelaki cantik bermata besar itu. Haha.

Oke, kita tinggalkan kedua seme yang mencoba berselingkuh dari uke mereka. Err...

"KYUNGSOO! LUHAN HYUNG! SEME KALIAN BERSELINGKUH?!" Heboh Baekhyun yang melihat siluet sosok Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang -menurut Baekhyun- bemesraan di ruang makan sana.

Sontak, kedua pria cantik itu melarikan pandangannya ke arah ruang makan. Kedua wajah lelaki cantik itu mengeras sempurna, gigi mereka bergemelatuk.

"JONGIN! DON'T TOUCH ME TONIGHT!"

"SEHUN! TIDAK ADA OLAHRAGA MALAM!"

Jongin dan Sehun berharap ada yang membunuh bocah tengil itu. Bahkan, mereka lupa, jika Baekhyun tengah mengandung saat ini. Tsk... Tsk... Tsk...

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Chanyeol saat ini berada di depan ruang rawat baru Taehyung. Ruang rawat itu hanya boleh di masuki di jam-jam tertentu guna menjaga ke-steril-an ruangan itu.

"Apa yang harus Daddy katakan pada Mommymu, jika ia melihatmu di penuhi alat-alat sialan itu, Tae?" Liquid itu kembali mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. Ia meremas dada kirinya. Ada yang berdenyut sakit di sana.

"Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak berguna menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik..." Chanyeol mengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang kunjung keluar.

"Baekhyunku, maafkan aku. Sungguh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnyaaaa~ bisa update juga~ adakah yang menunggu FF ini update? Kayaknya enggak deh ya :3 emang akunya yang terlalu kepedean…**

 **Oh ya, ada yang mau kenal sama aku ? add FB-ku 'Berry Kyunnie' yah hehehe sekalian promo nih…**

 **Dari awal aku memang tidak berniat membuang bagian humornya walaupun badai angin topan melanda :3… maafkan aku karena Taenya belum bangun juga hahaha gak tahu juga sampai kapan :3**

 **Maaf banget kalau ini makin gak seru dan sedihnya sama sekali gak berasa hahaha… maaf kalau typonya banyak disini :3**

 **Pai~ Pai~**


	11. Chapter 10

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 10 : Because Accident?**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, And Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Yaoi, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Karena kecelakaan itu…"_

"Berikan aku popcornnya!" Ujar Baekhyun langsung saja merampas popcorn dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kembalikan!" Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil kembali popcorn-nya, tapi Baekhyun melarikannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak mau! Mehrong~" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu, melanjutkan acara menonton drama sembari mengunyah popcorn Kyungsoo.

"Aish, bocah ini." Luhan yang tepat berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya mengelus pundak Kyungsoo, memberitahukan sahabatnya itu agar bersabar pada orang hamil.

"SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun seenaknya, mau tak mau demi seseorang yang sedang hamil, Sehun pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya yang tentu saja palsu.

"Iya, Baek? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun diiringi nada yang manis. Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan pandangan songongnya.

Ingin sekali Sehun mencampakan lelaki cantik bermata sabit itu dari jendela apartment mereka. Tapi, tentu saja Sehun masih menyayangi nyawanya dan masa mudanya, tentu saja.

"Tolong buatkan aku segelas jus jeruk nipis. Tiba-tiba saja, aku ingin meminum yang asam-asam." Pinta Baekhyun lengkap dengan puppy eyesnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, rahangnya mengeras. Namun, sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Park yang cantik." Sehun melongos pergi dari sana. Ia dapat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Astagah, para uke itu!

"Baek..." Panggil Luhan lembut dan tampak sedikit ragu. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu?" Tanya Luhan sembari melihat ke perut Baekhyun yang masih tampak rata di baju kebesaran itu.

"Kandunganku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Babynya juga sehat," Jawab Baekhyun riang. Luhan hanya menaggapinya dengan senyuman errrr iba?

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung, anak yang kau ambil dari panti asuhan itu?" Celetuk Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam. Lidah mereka tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin, sekarang dia tengah bermain bersama nenek atau kakeknya, yah tapi aku belum bisa menjenguknya karena Chanyeol melarangku ke rumah sakit! Buh~" Ucap Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi chubbynya yang semakin berisi.

Luhan semakin terdiam. Apa Chanyeol masih membohongi lelaki cantik itu? Ternyata, Chanyeol memang benar-benar menjaga kondisi istrinya itu dengan baik, sampai-sampai tega membohonginya sejauh ini.

"Oh ya, Baek!" Luhan mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan. Luhan takut, jika nanti Baekhyun malah bertanya yang macam-macam padanya.

"Ne?" Tanggap Baekhyun menatap wajah Luhan.

"Kala pertama kau mengandung, apa kau mengalami Morning Sickness?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Bahkan, sampai saat ini aku masih mengalaminya. Ugh! Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak, tapi menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun kembali pada mode riangnya. Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Setidaknya, Baekhyun memang tidak usah tahu tentang Taehyung.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk juga mengandung!" Ujar Luhan setengah bercanda.

Baekhyun menurunkan kepalanya serta mencondongkannya hingga posisi kepalanya tepat berada di depan perut Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian, Baekhyun berbisik sesuatu pada Luhan,

"Makanya, sering-sering berbuat itu dengan Sehunmu."

 **DUGH!**

Kyungsoo langsung saja mempertemukan dahi Baekhyun dan dahi Luhan dengan kerasnya, membuat kedua lelaki cantik itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus dahi mereka.

"Dasar! Mesum!" Teriak Kyungsoo menjelarkan mata burung hantunya kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menatapnya takut.

"Hei, Suami cantik Park Chanyeol. Pesananmu datang." Sehun datang dengan segelas air keruh yang di percayai jus jeruk nipis oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau memberiku air kobokan?! Kau saja yang minum!" Ujar Baekhyun angkuh. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis saja sekarang.

Eh? Dimana Jongin? Ah, ternyata dia berada tak jauh dari sana lengkap dengan anjing peliharaannya.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Apa anjingmu sudah bertelur?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris suara itu. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang tidak waras sekarang.

Mana ada anjing bertelur.

Oh, mungkin pikiran Baekhyun perlu di cuci dengan diterjen yang banyak. Yah, mungkin saja.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

CEKLEK

Chanyeol membuka knop daun pintu kamar rawat Taehyung, kakinya perlahan masuk dengan langkah yang ragu.

"T-Taehyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada bocah yang terbaring lemah di ranjang besar itu.

"Cepatlah bangun..." Lirih Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sembari mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Daddy sungguh tidak tahan lagi melihat Mommymu bersedih seperti itu. Bangunlah, Sayang." Lanjut Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil itu untuk di gengamnya.

Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka semua ini akan menjadi sangat serius pada Taehyung. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum,

"Tapi, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bangun. Daddy percaya itu!" Tukasnya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang tadi dokter Han katakan padanya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berada di ruangan dokter Han. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas menanti dokter muda itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol-ssi..." Panggil Dokter Han. Chanyeol mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"A-ada apa, Dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol tergagap.

"Ternyata, semua yang terjadi pada Taehyung tidak semuanya salah pada kecelakaan tempo hari. Ini mungkin, karena kecelekaan sebelumnya yang pernah ia alami..." Dokter Han menggantungkan penuturannya.

 _"...setahun yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan tabrak lari dan kecelakaan itu membuat pita suaranya rusak..."_

Chanyeol kembali teringat pada perkataan Ibu pengurus panti itu. Taehyung memang pernah mengalami kecelekaan sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah was-was dengan jawaban yang akan di lontarkan kepadanya.

"Kecelakaan itu yang mungkin berdampak serius pada otaknya sekarang ini. Otaknya benar-benar akan mati jika dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan ini dia tidak akan bangun." Ucap Dokter Han menatap Chanyeol iba.

"M-maksud anda, T-Taehyung akan meninggal?" Dokter Han mengangguk pelan.

"T-Tapi, yang rusak adalah pita suaranya saja." Bantah Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pita suaranya memang rusak. Tapi, masih bisa di perbaiki. Yah, saya pikir itu kabar baiknya..." Dokter Han menggantungkan perkataannya lagi.

"Mungkin saja, Taehyung hanya di bawa ke rumah sakit kecil saja, sehingga anda tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Taehyung secara mendetail. Saya melihat hasil CT Scan Taehyung tadi, ternyata otaknya sudah terlebih dahulu terjadi pembengkakan lambat." Lanjut Dokter Han.

Chanyeol mentautkan alisnya, "Saya tidak mengerti,"

"Taehyung mengalami pembengkakan otak secara lambat, pembengkakan ini memang tidak terlalu terlihat selama beberapa waktu ke depannya. Tapi, akan terasa di kemudian hari. Apalagi, Taehyung kembali mendapatkan benturan keras pada tempat pembengkakan itu." Jelas Dokter Han sembari mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Berapa angka persentasenya Taehyung untuk bangun kembali?"

"Sekitar dua puluh persen." Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Taehyung akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruangan barunya. Hanya saja, anda hanya bisa menjenguknya dalam waktu tertentu saja guna menjaga ruangan itu dari virus luar. Maaf, Chanyeol-ssi, saya harus pergi untuk melihat pasien saya yang lainnya."

Selepas dokter muda itu pergi, tubuh Chanyeol merosot ke bawah. Matanya menatap lantai dengan sorot yang kosong.

"Baekkie, Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Maaf Tuan, anda harus segera keluar dari ruangan." Ucap perawat berjubah hijau- sama dengan jubah yang saat ini ia pakai- dari belakangnya.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ruangan Taehyung. Sebelum itu, ia berbalik dan menatap wajah polos yang masih setia menutup matanya. Lalu, ia keluar dari ruangan Taehyung.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, ia mengambil beberapa kantong yang berisi makanan pesanan Baekhyun dari jok penumpang. Lalu, menutupnya kembali dengan kaki panjangnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol memencet bel rumahnya, pintu rumahnya sudah terlebih dahulu di buka oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Kemarikan bawaannya, Yeollie..." Baekhyun mengambil kantong-kantong tersebut antusias. Kemudian, meletakannya ke Coffee Table yang terletak di ruang TV.

Baekhyun kembali berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol. Membukakan dasi yang melilit leher sang suami dengan wajah yang serius namun terkesan imut.

"Hehehe..." Kekeh Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan kegemasannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ia pun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Yak! Kau ini!" Decak Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan pukulan sayangnya dan kembali membuka lilitan dasi di leher Chanyeol.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuka topik pembicaraan di sela-sela suasana canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Ini masih pukul delapan malam, Yeollie." Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol, kemudian mengambil tas jinjing berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya, perlahan bibirnya tertoreh sebuah senyuman tipis. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis, menggemaskan, manja, cantik, sexy, dan menggoda akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini juga bawaan bayi mereka?

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Masuk ke dalam dengan langkah yang gontai. Hari ini ia di beri banyak sekali kejutan yang membuat kepalanya berputar hebat sedari tadi.

Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di jemuran handuk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar luasnya.

Chanyeol menekan tombol shower yang memancarkan air hangat dari atas kepalanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar agar bulir-bulir air hangat itu membasahi rambutnya sama rata.

Setelah memakai sabun dan sejenisnya pun dan sudah merasa lebih segar dari pada sebelumnya, Chanyeol mematikan shower itu. Lalu, menarik handuk yang ia gantung di gantungan di balik pintu.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk kecil yang bertengger di tengkuknya. Pemandangan pertama yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah pintu balkon kamarnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol pun segera memakai pakaian lengkapnya. Di luar sana, udara sungguh sangat menusuk kulit. Mau di beri makan apa Baekhyun serta anak mereka nanti kalau dia sakit?

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri sembari menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kedua tangannya perlahan menyelinap di antara pinggang ramping itu.

"Berdiri. Seperti yang kau lihat," Jawab Baekhyun asal. Chanyeol melongos kesal.

"Yeah. Aku tidak buta untuk mengetahui hal itu," Sahut Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun saat angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Hari ini aku pergi ke apartment Jongin," Baekhyun membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma strawberry yang menyenangkan di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku membuat kekacauan di sana. Hehe." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dimana ia datang ke apartment Jongin dan membuat sebuah jeritan ketika masuk ke dalam apartment mewah itu.

"Kau kebosanan, heum?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Berhentilah untuk terus meminta maaf padaku!" Protes Baekhyun yang jengah mendengar kata 'maaf' dari Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian saat aku pergi bekerja," Ucap Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hei! Tidak apa, Yeollie. Lagipula, aku masih bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang bermanfaat di rumah." Balas Baekhyun, berusaha untuk meyakinkan suami tampannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tidak boleh bekerja! Aku tidak mau dirimu dan bayi kita kelelahan!" Sewot Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh God... Aku laki-laki, Yeol! Aku tidak akan kelelahan hanya sekedar melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Chanyeol mengecup gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu juga kalau kau laki-laki, Cantik..."

"Jangan memanggilku cantik! Oh Tuhan, mau berapa kali aku berkata bahwa aku ini sangat tampan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingungnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, lelaki tampan itu menangkup kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah cantik sang istri... I mean... sang suami cantiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedang mencari letak ketampananmu, Sayang. Yeah... kau memang mempunyai sisi tampan sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi, sisi wanitamu lebih mendominasi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan godaan di belakang ucapannya.

"Apa?!"

 **BUGH**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan pukulan mautnya tepat di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang belum siap dengan pukulan itu menjadi berakhir tersungkur di lantai balkon.

"Wanita? Aku memang bottom-mu. Tapi, jangan harap kau bisa menyamakanku pada makhluk berdada besar itu!" Baekhyun menjelarkan mata sabitnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia tengah sibuk meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena pukulan Baekhyun.

Oh tidak! Sifat awal Baekhyun kembali lagi.

Wajah mengeras Baekhyun perlahan melunak, karena melihat Chanyeol yang tak kunjung berhenti meringis.

"Apa sakit?" Baekhyun sedikit menunduk untuk sekedar melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih bertatapan dengan ubin balkon yang dingin itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **#AT THE CHANBAEK'S ROOM**

"Jangan bergerak!" Seru Baekhyun galak.

"Sakit..." Cicit Chanyeol yang sibuk ber-'ahh shh ahh'- ria sedari lima menit yang lalu.

Pasalnya, kini Baekhyun tengah mengoleskan obat pada pipi Chanyeol yang tampak sedikit membiru. Tentu saja itu dampak pukulan dari tangan cantik Baekhyun.

Satu lagi yang harus kalian ketahui tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu pernah menjadi atlet hapkido sewaktu ia masih Junior High School dan pernah membawa pulang beberapa medali emas. Wow!

Kalian pikir Chanyeol benar-benar kesakitan? Tentu saja tidak. Hei, dia itu laki-laki. Tentu saja tidak akan merasa kesakitan hanya karena sebuah pukulan dari sang bottom cantiknya ini. Walaupun, rasa sakit itu memang ada.

Yeah, asal kalian tahu. Chanyeol hanya ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari Baekhyun cantiknya itu. Hehe. Sedikit modus tidak apa, 'kan?

"Sudah!" Ujar Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan acara mengoleskan obat pada pipi Chanyeol yang terkena pukulannya tadi.

Saat Baekhyun akan kembali berdiri, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan itu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun langsung jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Chanyeol..." Ucap Baekhyun memperingati.

"Ya, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Dagunya terletak manja di bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Oh Tuhan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku, Yeol. Aku lupa menyalinkan makanan yang kau bawa, Yeol."

"…" Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Malah lelaki tampan itu semakin memperdalam kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit melompat-lompat kecil di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bergerak, Sayang. Kau bisa membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di belakang daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya. Ia menorehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan wajah geramnya.

"Chanyeol, kubilang lepas! Atau kalau tidak, kau akanㅡ"

"Oke. Oke. Pangeran cantikku." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki cantik itu lepas dari pangkuannya.

"Tch..." Decih Baekhyun mulai keluar dari kamar mereka diiringi dengan cibirannya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan lelakinya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, hari ini Baekhyun tidak lagi bertanya tentang Taehyung. Ia tahu, sebenarnya lelaki cantik itu sangat merindukan Taehyung. Jika Baekhyun kembali mengetahui satu kenyataan ini, Baekhyun akan terpuruk dan Chanyeol tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya. Tiga bulan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi? Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahuinya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Taehyung, Baekhyun, serta bayi mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di meja makan. Mereka menyantap hidangan makanan pesanan Baekhyun tadi dengan suasana yang sunyi dan sedikit canggung.

"Apa enak?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berada di sebrangnya. Baekhyun mendongak, sendok masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk.

"Chan..." Panggil Baekhyun beberapa menit kemudian. Kali ini, Chanyeol yang mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar gusar. Apa Baekhyun akan bertanya tentang Taehyung lagi padanya?

"Hm... Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat tampan saja hari ini," Chanyeol menatapnya heran. Jarang sekali Baekhyun mau memujinya. Ada apa gerangan?

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aneh sekali. Kau tidak pernah memujiku sebelumnya," Ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh sembari memainkan makanan di piringnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh memuji suamiku sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Seharusnya Chanyeol senang, bukannya malah heran seperti itu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Habiskan makanan-mu itu. Moodku tiba-tiba saja kembali rusak!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada suara kesal dan malasnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa moodnya sangat cepat berganti akhir-akhir ini. Apa ini juga bawaan bayi mereka?

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka di sertai suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **10.15 PM**

Lampu tidur bersinar remang di antara sunyinya kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah sedari tadi terbang ke alam mimpinya sembari memeluk Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun?

Lelaki cantik itu masih terjaga. Mata sabit itu berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

Perlahan, tangannya mengelus lembut tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perut, tanpa berniat membangunkan sang empu.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Yeol?" Lirih Baekhyun seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan butiran liquid itu jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Setelah dengkuran halus Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun, tangannya menyusuri tangan Baekhyun, leher Baekhyun, dan berhenti di pipi chubby lelaki cantik itu.

Chanyeol mengelusnya lembut, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dari tadi ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Sabar, Sayang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kumohon, bersabarlah." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di sisi daun telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menyelinapkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu lebih erat dari pelukan yang pertama.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah dahulu masuk ke alam mimpinya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **6.10 AM**

"Nghhh..." Lenguh Chanyeol yang terganggu dengan tangan lentik di wajahnya. Baekhyun, sang pengganggu, terkikik geli melihat wajah baru bangun tidur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sedikit kuat hingga membuat Baekhyun terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan sedikit celah di bawah sana. Hei, ia masih ingat kalau lelakinya ini tengah mengandung sang buah hati.

"Kau nakal sekali, heum?" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di daun telinga Baekhyun. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya di daun telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menggapai Baekhyun pun langsung berbalik arah dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke puncak kepala.

"Yak! Kau tidak mau bangun?!" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit membentak suami tampannya itu. Ia berusaha menyingkap selimut Chanyeol sampai selimut Chanyeol terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hello, Park Chanyeol yang tampan dan cool tapi ber-boxer Spongebob. Kau tidak mau bangun juga? Kau tidak pergi bekerja?"

Chanyeol menarik bantal yang sedang menjadi penyanggah kepalanya, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantalnya itu. Pagi-pagi mendengar suara melengking itu, sama saja mendengar panggilan dari malaikat maut. Oke, ini berlebihan.

"Hari ini aku bolos, Sayang." Kata Chanyeol yang suaranya teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi bagian kepalanya. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ah... Jadi kau tidak mau bangun dan pergi bekerja? Kau mau tahu lagi jenis pukulan di dalam hapkido? Aku dengan senang hati akan mempraktekannya padamu," Ucapnya dengan nada manis, namun terdengar mengerikan di gendang telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terduduk sambil terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun yang melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada ikut tertawa atau lebih tepatnya tertawa hambar.

" .ha. Lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun galak. Chanyeol terdiam, ia meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bergerak!" Ujar Baekhyun bertambah galak. Tapi, Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"CEPAT!" Bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tunggang langgang berlari mengambil handuk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun? Ia sibuk tertawa seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.  
"Bodoh!" Katanya sambil memandang pintu kamar mandi itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

"Aaaa?" Chanyeol menyodorkan sandwichnya ke mulut Baekhyun. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang makan, menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat punyaku masih utuh?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan sandwich yang berada di piringnya.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Hanya sekali saja, Please~" Pinta Chanyeol di sertai puppy eyesnya. Dan asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun ingin muntah melihatnya.

Lelaki cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, menyambut sandwich pemberian suami tampannya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol terkikik kecil melihat sifat tunduk Baekhyun yang menggemaskan itu. Ia pun memakan sandwichnya kembali di bekas gigitan kecil Baekhyun tadi.

Setelah memakan seluruh sandwichnya, Baekhyun pun meminum susu strawberry yang sudah ia buat tadi. Tidak, itu bukan susu untuk kandungan, hanya susu biasa.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di sebelah kursinya menatapnya intens. Merasa di tatap begitu intens oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping.

Sontak, matanya terbuka lebar saat bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya. Chanyeol menyesap bibir yang sudah menjadi candu itu dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara aneh Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu juga membersihkan sisa-sisa susu yang tersisa di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Setelah di rasa cukup bersih, Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menemukan Baekhyun dengan pandangan lurus dan sorot mata yang kosong. Mulutnya juga sedikit terbuka.

Akh, bukannya itu sangat menggemaskan. Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak segera meniduri lelaki cantik itu sekarang juga. Oh, c'mon, ia akan pergi bekerja.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat kesadarannya mulai memulih. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam, setajam pisau dagingnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Tanyanya galak, tak lupa dengan jelaran mata sabitnya yang bukannya menyeramkan, tapi menggemaskan itu.

"Hanya membersihkan sisa dari susu-mu itu, Sayang." Baekhyun tahu, itu hanya alibi Chanyeol untuk menciumnya saja. Tapi, dia juga suka, 'kan? Upss...

"Alasan!" Cibir Baekhyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya ke depan. Chanyeol melirik arloji yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia akan terlambat karena arlojinya sudah hampir menunjukan angka delapan.

Dengan gerakan gesit, Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun, hingga membuat badan atas lelaki cantik itu sedikit ke belakang. Setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar.

"AKU PERGI DULU, SAYANG. JAGA DIRIMU DAN BAYI KITA. AKU MENCINTAIMU. MUACH~" Teriaknya yang semakin terdengar samar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tch... Idot!" Decih Baekhyun kembali meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di kamar rawat baru Taehyung, Dokter Han bersama seorang perawat tengah memeriksa keadaan Taehyung.

Dokter Han membuka lembaran tentang grafik kondisi Taehyung dari hari ke hari. Ia menatap grafik itu dengan sendu.

"Dokter Han, pembengkakan pada otaknya belum kunjung memulih. Ini hasilnya!" Perawat itu memberikan hasil CT Scan baru pada Dokter Han.

Hasil CT Scan itu memperlihatkan bagian otak kiri Taehyung yang membengkak. Dokter Han mengulum bibirnya sedikit mendesah kecil.

"Apa artinya..."

"Kita tidak boleh menerkanya dahulu. Saya yakin, anak ini kuat dan akan segera sembuh. Kita lihat saja tiga bulan yang akan datang," Dokter Han memandang wajah malaikat Taehyung yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Perawat itu menghela nafasnya. "Saya juga berharap seperti itu." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Beribu maaf karena ini pendek banget… Tapi, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan lagi… yah semoga saja… Berry akhir-akhir ini benar-benar banyak kerjaan… Suer… Tapi, Berry bakalan usahain supaya update deh yah… tapi, gak bisa asap hehe… Kalau gitu Berry undur diri dulu yah dan maaf untuk typos yang bertebaran.**

 **PAI~ PAI~**


	12. Chapter 11

**^^Bad Marriage^^**

 **Chapter 11 : It's Alright**

 **Main Pair : ChanBaek**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, And Humor**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

 **Summary :** **Park Chanyeol yang mengaku normal harus menikah karena perjodohan gila orang tuanya. Ia di jodohkan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si namja cantik yang sedikit berandalan sekaligus teman sekelasnya. bagaimana kehidupan setelah mereka menikah? ternyata, ada satu rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui Baekhyun tentang dirinya sendiri. apakah itu?**

 **Warning : GaJe, Yaoi, Typos, Bahasa Menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja…"_

 **2,5 Months Later**

Baekhyun menekan tombol yang ada di atas remot dengan teratur, mencari channel TV yang bisa membuatnya terhibur. Namun, tak ada satupun yang membuatnya tertarik, ditambah perutnya yang besar itu membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Tentu, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam mengandung.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan refleks mengelus perutnya yang ditendang kecil oleh sang buah hati.

"Kau kenapa, Baby? Hm?" Baekhyun mengelusnya hingga bayinya itu perlahan berhenti melakukan tendangan di dalam sana.

"Kita sama, Baby. Sama-sama kebosanan. Huh!" Baekhyun perlahan beranjak dari sana, kemudian masuk ke dapur. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa di sini.

Baekhyun berputar, tanpa harus tahu berbuat apa. Ia juga membuka kulkas, tapi ia kembali menutupnya lagi saat tak ada makanan yang membuatnya berselera.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia melirik arloji yang tersemat pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

 **12.05 PM**

Bahkan, ini masih sangat terlalu awal, jika meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang menemaninya. Sebenarnya, sejam yang lalu, Baekhyun telah menghubungi Chanyeol di tengah kesibukan pria tampan itu, namun itu tak membuatnya merasa puas sama sekali. Tapi, sungguh, ia tak mau mengganggu suami tercintanya itu.

Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol sering sekali membolos karena permintaan nya. Ralat! Permintaan bayi mereka lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, lalu merogoh saku celana kebesarannya, mengambil ponsel yang tersemat di dalamnya.

Baekhyun saat ini sudah tak boleh mengenakan celana yang terlalu ketat, apalagi ketat pada bagian pinggangnya, karena dapat mempersempit rongga di dalam perutnya dan nantinya akan mengganggu bayinya. Dan, ia tak mau itu terjadi!

Baekhyun menurun-naikan jarinya pada nomor-nomor orang yang ada di kontaknya. Ia juga bingung, siapa yang akan dihubunginya. Dan, jarinya berhenti ketika melihat nama Luhan yang bertengger di depan matanya. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menekan nomor Luhan dan menghubungi pria cantik serupa rusa itu.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Suara di seberang sana mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit merasa kebosanan," Sahut Baekhyun diiringi nada yang dibuat-buat. Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa gemas sendiri.

"Begitukah? Kau bisa datang ke apartment lagi, jika kau mau. Kebetulan, kami akan membuat pesta kecil untuk kami berempat." Ucap Luhan sedikit tertawa renyah.

"Pesta? Bukannya ulangtahun kalian berempat sudah lewat?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ei? Memangnya pesta hanya dibuat untuk ulangtahun dan acara-acara penting saja? Pesta versi kami, tentu saja berbeda. Haha" Baekhyun melongos serta memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan bilang, kalian akan pesta menonton film yadong!" Tebak Baekhyun yang sebenarnya meragu, namun tawa malu-malu dari Luhan membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Bukan film yadong. Tapi, film Fifthy Shades Of Grey." Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sama saja, Bodoh!" Hardik Baekhyun dengan wajah datar yang mengiringinya.

"Hehehe. Bagaimana? Kau ingin ikut, sekalian saja bawa Chanyeol juga. Siapa tahu kita bisa 'melakukannya' secara bersama-sama agar semakin ramai dan panas." Luhan berseru nakal. Tak ayal, perkataan Luhan dapat membuat rona merah tomat itu bersemu di pipunya dan merambat hingga ke daun telinganya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Aku akan membakar TV, jika mereka tetap menjalankan pesta sialan itu!" Samar-samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar pekikan histeris dari Kyungsoo yang tak jauh dari Luhan.

"Diamlah, Burung hantu! Dan, aku akan tetap mengadakan pesta itu!" Ucap Luhan mutlak pada Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya. Kyungsoo memasang wajah bengisnya, lalu menjambak rambut Luhan. Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di tempat aman, kemudian menyahuti jambakan dari Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang tak jauh dari kedua pria yang tengah asik-asikan bertarik rambut layaknya bermain tarik tambang itupun meraih ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Baekhyun hyung, kalau kau mau datang saja. Kami sudah menyiapkan beberapa popcorn serta 'mainan' yang mungkin di perlukan Chanyeol hyung guna-"

 **Tut. Tut. Tut.**

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dengan wajah datarnya dan sorot mata yang kosong. Menelpon diantara keempat anak bebek itu memang tak berguna sama sekali. Malah, ia ditambah semakin mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian, melipatkan tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di dalam lipatan tangannya itu. Yah, sekarang ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk menuntaskan rasa bosannya ini.

Baekhyun kembali mendirikan kepalanya dan bermain pada ponselnya. Ia membuka kontak nomor dan menggesernya ke atas, membuat nomor-nomor tersebut terlewat dengan cepat hingga mencapai nomor yang paling bawah.

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya lagi. Iapun beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamar utama, kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

Lagi, ia hanya berputar di sana, tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Baekhyun membuka lemari pakaian, ia menatap bagian pakaian Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar.

Tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun mengambil satu kemeja milik Chanyeol, lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Baekhyun beralih membuka pakaiannya, kemudian memakai kemeja milik Chanyeol yang tentu saja sangat besar di tubuhnya.

"Kekeke..." Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar yang terletak di ujung kamar. Kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol, di tambah celananya yang juga kebesarannya dan perutnya yang membuncit, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tenggelam dan bulat seperti badut.

 **Nyut~**

"Engh!" Baekhyun melenguh ketika merasakan bayinya menendang perutnya lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap perutnya yang ikut terpantulkan di cermin.

"Apa kau senang, Baby?" Monolognya pada sang bayi. Senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya belum menghilang. Sedangkan, kedua tangannya masih tengah asik mengelus perutnya.

Baekhyun membuka kancing kemeja tersebut dan menggantinya dengan pakaiannya semula. Ia melipatnya lagi dengan lipatan yang sangat rapi, kemudian meletakkan kemeja itu lagi di tempat semula.

Namun, sebelum ia memasukannya ke dalam lemari, Baekhyun mengerinyitkan dahinya tatkala melihat sebuah barang yang terletak di belakang kemeja-kemeja Chanyeol dan itu sukses menyita perhatiannya.

Baekhyun melupakan niat awalnya untuk mengembalikan kemeja itu ke tempatnya. Barang itu adalah beberapa amplop cokelat dan satu map berwarna hijau. Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun kian bertambah setelah mengetahui asal dari amplop beserta map itu.

 **Seoul International Hospital**

Bukannya ini adalah tempat Taehyung di rawat. Yang lebih membuatnya heran, tanggal penyerahan amplop ini tak terlalu lama. Seharusnya jika Taehyung benar-benar sudah sembuh dan hanya tinggal menunggu pemulihan, pihak rumah sakit tak perlu memberikan amplop serta map ini. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **8.30 PM**

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang TV. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam sembari menatapnya, tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol membaca pikirannya. Chanyeol pun tidak mengetahui, mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bersikap dingin dan datar seperti ini padanya.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada yang datar. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu. Chanyeol dapat melihat sorot terluka dari hazel caramel itu.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Taehyung. Aku tak peduli, jika kau tak mengijinkanku!" Putus Baekhyun mutlak. Sontak, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut setengah mati.

"B-Baek. Dengar! Aku-"

"Aku apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan menuruni pipinya.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Taehyung. Tapi-" Lagi, Baekhyun kembali memotongnya.

"Hentikan dramamu, Yeol! Kumohon, hentikan semua skenario dan segala kebohonganmu itu." Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol merasa seperti sebuah halilintar menerjangnya.

"S-Sayang."

"Aku tahu semua itu, Yeol. Kenapa kau tega menyembunyikan semua ini dariku! Aku merasa tak berguna untuk menjadi 'mommy'!"

Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa map besar yang berisi laporan tentang kondisi Taehyung ke atas meja dengan sangat akuat menimbulkan sedikit bunyi yang keras.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Perasaannya benar-benar tertohok.

"Aku ke kamar dahulu," Baekhyun mninggalkan Chanyeol di sana sendiri. Baekhyun sungguh menginginkan ketenangan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Malam itu, mereka tidur saling membelakangi. Entahlah, keduanya sama sekali tak tertidur hingga mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya. Baekhyun, ia tak tahu apa yang ia sendiri harus lakukan. Ia masih merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol. Sangat kecewa.

Sarapan juga di penuhi oleh keheningan dan kecanggungan. Suasana inilah yang paling di benci keduanya. Mereka seolah tengah berada diambang akhir dari cerita.

"Chan." Sendok Chanyeol yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba terhenti kala suara indah nan lembut itu mengalun di telinganya.

"Ya?" Sahut Chanyeol sedikit tergagap. Yeah, karena efek suasana canggung itu. Ah, ini sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Setelah ini, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat Taehyung sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun masih tetap fokus terhadap makanannya, namun Chanyeol tahu, lelaki cantik itu tengah menyembunyikan setitik air mata darinya. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Baik, Baek. Aku akan mengantarimu ke tempat Taehyung." Air mata Baekhyun jatuh di piring yang berisi roti selai strawberry miliknya sendiri. Ini bahkan sulit dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

Menjawab ucapan Baekhyun menambah rasa bersalahnya. Mendrama sekali, bukan?

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Kini, mereka telah berada di samping ranjang Taehyung. Ketiganya membisu, hanya elektrokardiograf yang bermelodi memberitahu masih adanya kehidupan pada bocah manis yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit sembari menutup matanya.

"Tae..." Lirih Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya meraih tangan Taehyung yang tak terbaluti oleh jarum infus. Baekhyun dapat merasakan dingin saat tangannya menyentuh tapak tangan Taehyung.

Chanyeol sedikit melangkah mundur, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat moment di depannya mmbuat jantungnya seperti tertohok.

"Chan..." Kali ini Baekhyun memanggilnya. Chanyeol mendongak tanpa menyahuti panggilan Baekhyun. Entahlah, lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata, bahkan deheman pun ia tak sanggup mrngeluarkannya.

"Aku memang kecewa padamu. Sangat..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi, aku tak mempunyai alasan untuk marah padamu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun semakin melirih. Pria cantik itu dapat mendengar derap langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya, mendekatinya.

Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang ramping itu, memeluk sosok mungil itu dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit pria cantik itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang..." Bisik Chanyeol. Rematan Baekhyun pada tangan Taehyung mengerat, namun masih terkesan lembut. Baekhyun berusaha menahan air matanya.

Dia adalah seorang lelaki, dan dulu ayahnya selalu berkata lelaki yang menangis adalah lelaki pengecut berjiwa wanita.

Baekhyun merasakan tautan tangan Chanyeol di perutnya semakin mengerat, ia juga merasakan bagaian bahunya terasa basah. Chanyeol menangis?

"Tsk! Kenapa kau menangis, Pengecut!" Baekhyun tertawa tak nyaman. Ia meletakkan tangan Taehyung, lalu berbalik, menghadap sang suami yang menatapnya dengan sorot bersalah yang luar biasa.

"Aku memang pengecut!" Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Yeah. Kau memang pengecut, Chanyeol! Dasar pengecut!" Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia menangis di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ia mempunyai batasan untuk bertahan, dan sekarang, biarkan ia mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan mereka, ia dapat mendengar isakan tertahan dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang..."

Tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka berdua, sebelah tangan Taehyung yang terbaluti infus bergerak sesekali dengan gerakan lemah.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **10 Days Later**  
 **7.30 AM**

Baekhyun mengelap tangan Taehyung dengan handuk kecil. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ia senang. Jujur.

Meskipun, ia masih merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol, tapi ia tahu Chanyeol melakukan ini untuk bayi mereka. Tapi, untuk saat ini ia cukup senang, karena kondisi Taehyung perlahan membaik sejak ia merawat Taehyung, walau tak setiap saat.

Sudah dua kali, Taehyung menggerakan sedikit demi sedikit anggota badannya, namun bocah manis itu belum mau membuka matanya. Dan, setelah nanti Taehyung bangun dan kondisinya sudah pulih, ia akan menyegerakan operasi pita suara untuk anak angkatnya itu.

"Kau pasti bangun." Monolognya penuh dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi. Ia tahu, Taehyung akan kembali pada mereka dan akan sepenuhnya sembuh dari seluruh kesakitannya.

Baekhyun berbalik, berniat menaruh baskom yang berisi air hangat serta handuk itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, mata Taehyung terbuka perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya yang terinfus, terasa sedikit kaku untuk di angkat. Tentu, sudah lama ia tak menggunakannya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sembari menunduk dan mengelap tangannya menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Senyuman masih terpampang di bibirnya. Ia kembali menyimpan sapu tangannya itu di saku celananya, lalu menghampiri ranjang Taehyung.

Namun, sebelum ia melangkah ke ranjang Taehyung ia mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika itupun ia merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar.

"T-Taehyung?" Lirih Baekhyun yang sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Bahkan, untuk memanggil nama bocah manis itu ia sama sekali tak sanggup.

Taehyung menatapnya bingung. Seakan, ia tak mengetahui apapun dan... tak mengetahuinya? Tatapan itu seolah memandang seorang yang asing. Asing?

 **Kriet**

Daun pintu berdecit, menandakan adanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalamnya, tetapi tetap tak membuat Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya dan tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ny. Park. Saya membawa grafik tentang Taehyung. Dan, pembengkakan pada otaknya perlahan berangsur membaik. Saya seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang-"

"Dia bangun..." Potong Baekhyun berbisik. Orang tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Dokter Han pun terdiam, tapi ia tak bisa menangkap semuanya, suara Baekhyun terasa sama di telinganya.

Dokter Han menatap punggung Baekhyun bingung. Ia berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun, mngikuti arah tuju mata Baekhyun saat ini. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Dokter Han, segera berlari ke arah ranjang Taehyung, memeriksa kondisi Taehyung dengan alat kedokteran sederhana yang ia bawa.

Taehyung masih tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun, tak peduli Dokter Han yang memeriksanya. Tangannya bergerak ke atas dan membentuk beberapa huruf untuk menjadi kalimat. Kalimat untuk sang Mommy. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tertohok.

 _'Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu!'_

Baekhyun merosot ketika ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti jelly. Semua terasa berkabut, di satu sisi ia bahagia karena Taehyung telah sadarkan diri, dan sisi lainnya bersedih karena Taehyung sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Dokter Han yang sedang memeriksa keadaannya pun menghela nafas. Ia tahu semuanya ini pasti akan terjadi.

Ia berbalik, berniat akan menceritakn perihal Taehyung yang selama ini takut untuk disampaikannya kepada keluarga Park. Namun, hatinya lebih dulu mencelos saat melihat Baekhyun bersimpuh di lantai dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Taehyung menarik lengannya pelan, membuat Dokter Han kembali berhadapan dengannya. Jemarinya bergerak membentuk huruf-huruf yang akan menjadi sebuah kalimat. Dokter Han kembali menghela nafasnya tatkala mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan bocah manis itu.

 _"Siapa dia? Siapa kau? Dimana appaku?"_

Dokter Han memberikan senyumannya pada Taehyung, ia tak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia memilih untuk mendekati Baekhyun, menuntun pria cantik tersebut ke sofa putih tulang yang tak jauh dari ranjang Taehyung.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau harus tahu satu hal ini. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku baru menemukan anak yang sekuat Taehyung. Aku salut padanya, pada waktu yang lalu ia berada di antara kematian dan kehidupan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa melewati semua ini dan kembali ke dunia ini. Tapi, ia harus kehilangan sebagian memorinya, dan ia hanya mengingat memorinya saat mengalami kecelakaan pertamanya. Ini di sebabkan oleh otaknya yang kurang mampu mengolah memori masa sekarangnya, dan ia hanya mengingat masa lalunya, atau masa dimana ia belum mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Tapi, kalian tenang saja, ini hanya bersifat sementara. Mungkin, dua minggu lagi ia akan memingat semua memorinya." Tutur Dokter Han panjang-lebar diselingi senyum simpulnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah dan masih belum yakin dengan apa yang telah dituturkan dokter muda tersebut.

"Saya bisa pastikan itu!" Dokter Han mencoba untuk kembali menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Hmmm... kalau begitu saya akan keluar untuk memantau pasien saya yang lainnya." Dokter Han pamit keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung. Sebelumnya berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan semata. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu untuk di gerakan.

 **CEKLEK**

Sebelum Dokter Han memegang knop pintu, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu membukanya dari luar.

"Aku dat- Dokter Han?" Dahi Chanyeol mengerut. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Taehyung dan mensejajarkan posisinya tepat di depan Dokter Han.

Dokter Han tersenyum, menambah kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. "Perjuanganmu berhasil. Selamat." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, dokter muda tersebut langsung keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu sendiri.

"Engh... Sayang, kau tahu maksud Dokter Han tadi?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa putih tulang itu. Tak menyadari bahwa mata kecil itu tengah memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Sayang? Baekhyun? Park Baek-" Bibir Chanyeol berhenti mengumandangkan panggilan-panggilannya terhadap Baekhyun, ketika pria cantik yang berada di sebelahnya itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Chanyeol lalu memutarnya beberapa derajat.

Mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar tatkala melihat Taehyung yang tengah membalas tatapannya.

"Tae-Taehyung?" Lirihnya terbata-bata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna memantapkan penglihatannya.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri ranjang rumah sakit yang kini ditempati oleh Taehyung. Taehyung memandangnya bingung, seperti tak mengenalnya. Ada apa ini?

"Taehyung, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang senang luar biasa. Ah, kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa senang ini, bahkan ini lebih membahagiakan daripada mendapatkan mobil mewah pertamanya saat ia ulang tahun ke-17.

"Baek, kenapa Taehyung memandangku seperti itu? Seolah, ia tak mengenaliku," Baekhyun tak menjawab. Pria cantik itu bergeming di tempatnya, sorot matanya menyorot kosong.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Taehyung, Sayang?" Baekhyun membungkam dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Bicaralah, Sayang. Kau membuatku penasaran!" Ujar Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya sendu membuat Chanyeol merasakan nyeri pada jantungnya.

"Taehyung melupakan kita untuk sementara." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, dia amnesia?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjangnya, kemudian sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Baekhyun, membawa pria cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih, Sayang. Itu hanya amnesia jangka pendek. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Taehyung akan mengingat kita lagi. Mengingatmu dan aku sebagai orang tuanya," Chanyeol berusaha menghibur pria cantik itu sembari mengelus surai sutranya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, amat manis.

"Itu kenyataannya, Sayang," Baekhyun menghela nafas leganya. Setidaknya, persaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Chan," Cicit Baekhyun yang kini berada di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang." Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli. Namun, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan...

 **BRAK!**

... kedatangan manusia yang tak di undang.  
"BAEKKIE! YEOLLIE!" Ini bencana. Sungguh. Empat anak bebek itu datang saat waktu yang tak tepat.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi menatap pintu kamar rawatnya yang di banting empat ah maksudnya dua pria yang lebih pendek dari dua pria di belakangnya.

"Shit! Mereka mengganggu!" Geram Baekhyun yang melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan paksa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat jiwa iblis dalam tubuh Baekhyun kembali bangun.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Keempat anak bebek itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Ada yang salah dengan pria cantik itu?

"Mengunjungi Taehyung, tentu saja." Si mata burung hantu menjawabnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin! Lihat! Taehyung sudah bangun," Itu Luhan yang memekik tertahan. Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Woah, benarkah?! Ah, lihatlah betapa manisnya dia." Si hitam menimpalinya. Oh Tuhan, Taehyung itu baru bangun dari komanya, bukan seorang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Ini keajaiban!" Cicit si wajah datar, Sehun.  
"Dia sudah bangun!" Si burung hantu ikut memekik tertahan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, melingkari tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Tapi, ia melupakan kami dalam jangka pendek." Keempat anak bebek itu terdiam.

"Amnesia?!" Tanya keempatnya dengan serempak. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk serempak.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Luhan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung.

"Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Pembengkakan itu penyebab utamanya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mengulum bibirnya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Baek," Kyungsoo mengelus lengan kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula, ini hanya bersifat sementara." Chanyeol menaikan tangannya ke bahu Baekhyun, mengelus lengannya dengan lembut. Chanyeol tahu, lelakinya itu masih dilingkupi rasa kecewa karena Taehyung melupakan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun pun begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perutmu semakin besar saja, Baek." Jongin menunjuk ke arah perut Baekhyun dengan sedikit meringis.

"Ah ya, ini sudah memasuki bulan ke-enam," Baekhyun menyahutinya dengan sangat antusias sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

"Dan, dokter bilang anak kami kembar," Timpal Chanyeol dan diangguki Baekhyun.

"Woah, sekali hajar dapat dua." Ucap Sehun, mengundang gelak tawa di sana, kecuali Taehyung yang masih bingung dengan perbincangan dewasa yang ia lihat.

"Sehun, jangan membicarakan hal itu! Ada anak kecil, Sialan!" Luhan menjitak dahi Sehun dengan kuat. Sehun yang mendapat jitakan gratis hanya bisa meringis.

"Baiklah, Prince-ss,"

"Shit! Hentikan panggilan itu, Sehun! Aku mual mendengarnya!" Geram Luhan setengah berbisik. ChanBaek dan KaiSoo kembali tertawa melihat perkelahian pasangan absurd itu.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Sekarang pukul 8 malam, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sudah pulang tadi sore. Mereka tak bisa tinggal lama dan harus segera pulang.

Kini tinggal mereka bertiga. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga Taehyung. Hanya saja, Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, di sisi ranjang Taehyung sembari menatap nanar wajh tampan putra angkatnya itu.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesedihan dengan tatapan itu. Ia kembali teringat manakala Baekhyun memandang Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya. Ia begitu tertarik untuk mengadopsi anak itu. Chanyeol pun tak tahu, mengapa Baekhyun ingin sekali mengadopsinya.

"Sayang?" Panggil Chanyeol lirih dengan suara besarnya yang sedikit serak. Baekhyun tak menyahutinya. Mata pria cantik itu tetap menatap setiap inchi wajah putranya.

Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang Baekhyun, memeluk pria tampan itu dari belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya tatkala aroma stroberi dari rambut Baekhyun tercium di indra penciumannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Tapi, Chanyeol tahu itu hanya kebohongan pria cantik itu saja. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, memberikan cinta lebih banyak lagi untuknya.

"Ia akan mengingat kita. Aku dan kau, Sayang." Baekhyun juga tahu itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, karena sudah membuat Taehyung seperti ini.

"Aku tahu," kata Baekhyun melirih. Ia menunduk, menjaga air matanya untuk tak mengalir. Wajah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun, meletakkan hidung mancungnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

Biarkan mereka seperti ini, saling berdekapan, menyalurkan kekuatan masing-masing.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan menemukan dirinya tengah berbaring di atas sofa putih tulang dari ruang rawat Taehyung.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah berbicara pada Taehyung dan putra mereka itu menjawabnya dengan tawa dan isyarat tangan.

"Katakan 'hai!' padanya! dia mommy-mu." Tukas Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya, lalu melambaikannya pada Baekhyun disertai senyum yang amat manis. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun sendiri, bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang sangat tampan, lalu menduduki dirinya di sisi Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat? Ini tidak terlalu buruk, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Rasa penatnya seolah terangkat begitu saja.

Chanyeol memeluknya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Apa Chanyeol salah minum obat atau apa?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Yak! Kau membuatku sulit bernapas!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara yang seperti orang tercekik.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, Sayang," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Termaafkan!" Sahut Baekhyun tetapi dengan nada yang sedik angkuh. Ia beranjak dari sofa, berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Taehyung, dimana anak itu aekarang sedang tersenyum ceria padanya. Ah, Baekhyun merasa seperti melupakan seluruh beban yang ia emban.

Chanyeol tersenyum haru ketika Baekhyun membawa Taehyung ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Mereka tersenyum bersama, bahkan Baekhyun meneteskan air mata harunya.

"Hei, aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tak melihat Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Kemarilah!" Ajak Baekhyun, begitupun Taehyung yang melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Chanyeol bergabung. Chanyeol pun pergi ke sana dan membawa Baekhyun dan Taehyung ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintai kalian!" Ucap Chanyeol, lalu mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan Taehyung secara bergantian. Sedangkan, kedua orang dalam pelukannya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menikmati dekapan yang terasa hangat tersebut.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **12 Days Later**

Dua belas hari telah berlalu, tapi Taehyung belum mengingat siapa itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun, bocah itu sudah mendapatkan bayangan hitam-putih dari memorinya yang hilang. Dan, hari ini adalah hari Taehyung kembali ke rumahnya, rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan dirinya.

Baekhyun tengah mengepak pakaian mereka ke dalam tas punggung miliknya, sesekali bersiul kecil. Taehyung sudah terlelap, karena obat yang diminumnya.

 **Kriet**

Tanpa Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa yang masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Taehyung adalah Chanyeol. Tentu saja, pria tampan itu tak mau membuang momen ini, dimana keluarga kecilnya kembali bersama. Astagah, Chanyeol benar-benar tak dapat menguraikan perasaannya dengan kata-kata.

"Sayang, aku membawakanmu roti, kemarin malam kau belum makan, bukan?" Chanyeol menyodorkan roti yang masih berbungkus kepada Baekhyun. Tak mau membuat suami tampannya ini kecewa, Baekhyun pun mengambil roti tersebut dan meninggalkan kegiatannya untuk memakan roti yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun disertai dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak membalas senyuman amat manis itu.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang," Sahut Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit childish, tapi ia menyukai hal tersebut. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di setiap sarafnya ketika Chanyeol bersikap childish seperti ini.

"Tch..." Baekhyun mendecih serta memutsr bola matanya malas, Chanyeol tertawa maklum.

"Hm, kau sudah mengepaki semuanya, Sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat tas punggung milik Baekhyun di depannya.

"Hanya tinggal memasuki beberapa piyama milikmu, milikku, dan juga milik Tae," Jawab Baekhyun susah payah dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung besar. Ah, ingin sekali Chanyeol menggunyal pipi itu dengan bibirnya, ya itu jika ia mau mendapatkan dirinya dengan pipi yang membiru. Haha.

"Oh, aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanmu, Sayang. Duduk dan nikmati saja rotimu!" Chanyeol mengambil alih tas tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai memasukan satu per satu piyama mereka yang masih tersisa di luar.

"Tapi, ... " Baekhyun ingin melayangkan protesnya, namun Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatapnya intens, "Lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh, Sayang!"

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tak akan mampu melawannya. Pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan ke sofa, dan menikmati rotinya. Sedangkan, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda sebelumnya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Mereka telah berada dalam mobil untuk perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol yang mengemudi, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di jok penumpang dengan Taehyung yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

Taehyung menggeliat dan semakin meringkuk ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun, mencari kehangatan di sana. Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil Taehyung dengan perutnya yang mulai membesar. Ia sungguh merindukan ini, mendekap tubuh mungil Taehyung.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan Taehyung dengan ekor matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum samar saat Baekhyun menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala Taehyung dan sedikit menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Taehyung semakin larut dalam mimpinya.

Wajah cantik Baekhyun penuh jiwa keibuan sekarang ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tak percaya. Mengapa? Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, dan seorang lelaki tak pernah mempunyai jiwa melindungi dan menyayangi seorang anak yang begitu besar bak kasih sayang ibu pada anaknya, seperti Baekhyun.

Ia harus berterima kasih baik itu pada Tuhan ataupun pada kedua orang tuanya, karena sudah menjadi perantara antara mereka berdua untuk menghubungkan benang merah di antara keduanya.

Kehadiran Taehyung melengkapi kehidupan mereka, memberikan warna di dalamnya. Dan, sebentar lagi, warna itu akan semakin menyebar dengan kehadiran dua bayi sekaligus.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu berharap, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka menangis dan tersiksa. Semoga saja Tuhan mengabuli semuanya dan membiarkan keluarga kecil mereka kembali bahagia seperti sedia kala, kalau perlu melebihi itu semua.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh Taehyung dengan perlahan di ranjang yang sudah beralaskan bed cover bermotif luar angkasa. Kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan jaket yang melekat pada tubuh Taehyung dengan berhati-hati, takut membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil tatkala melihat Taehyung mendengkur halus dan mengecap lidahnya beberapa kali, lalu kembali terlelap.

"Sayang?" Panggil Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun tersenyum kepada suaminya itu dan menghampirinya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun terkesiap oleh perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Ada yang salah?

"Maafkan aku, Sayang," Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya heran. Tentu saja Baekhyun heran, ia rasa Chanyeol tak ada melakukan kesalahan hari ini.

"Membohongimu tempo lalu." Pertama mendengarnya, Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud dari Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian ia mampu mengerti ucapan maaf Chanyeol tadi.

"Itu sudah berlalu, Yeol. Kau tak perlu mengungkit pasal itu kembali. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sungguh ... " Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih memegangi kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol seakan tak yakin dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Pria cantik itu tersenyum serta mengangguk. "Percayalah, Yeollie!"

Baekhyun berjinjit, mengecup bibir Chanyeol, namun kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman ketika Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan pria tampan itu juga mencondongkan badannya ke depan, membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menolak ciuman tersebut.

Lagipula, Baekhyun juga sudah lama tak merasakan hangatnya bibir Chanyeol. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya memutar ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan agresif, tak mau kalah dengan keagresifan suami tampannya itu.

Mereka berdua melepaskan tautan mereka, namun dahi mereka masih saling menempel. Saling melemparkan tawa masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yeollie!"

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **3 Months Later**

Tiga bulan berlalu sudah dan bulan ini tepat kandungan Baekhyun masuk bulan ke-8.

Saat ini, Taehyung tengah menempelkan telinganya pada perut besar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum geli saat merasakan tendangan samar yang dirasakannya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun tengah mengelus surai kelam putranya itu.

Taehyung sudah mengingat kembali memorinya setelah dua minggu keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan, Baekhyun sukses menangis haru, karena Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis keras hingga wajahnya merah padam, tak berbeda jauh dengan respon Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Apa tendangannya terasa?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut. Taehyun mendongakan wajahnya, lalu mengangguk antusias.

'Dia menendangku begitu keras!' Baekhyun tersenyum kembali saat Taehyung memberikannya isyarat tangan tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Begitukah?" Taehyung mengangguk kembali. Ia kembali menempelkan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun. Ia suka ini, terasa menggelitik.

Senyuman Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sebuah wajah yang tengah baru saja mengalami kesakitan, nafasnya terasa tercekat. Ia memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya, memeluknya.

"Arghhh!" Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika merasakan perutnya terasa sakit, seperti merasakan mulas yang begitu berlebihan. Apakah ini saatnya? Tapi, ini belum masuk bulan ke-9.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun panik bukan main. Wajah Baekhyun begitu pucat dan dipenuhi peluh sekitar pelipisnya.

"Tolong ambilkan ponsel Mommy, Tae ... arghh!" Dengan sigap, Taehyung merangkak dari tempatnya dan mengambilkan ponsel Baekhyun yang terletak di nakas.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dari tangan Taehyung, lalu menghubungi sang suami yang tengah berkutat di meja kerja kantornya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Yeol, aku pikir, aku akan melahirkan saat ini juga!" Jawab Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Ini belum bulannya, Sayang?!" Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa sekarang ini orang yang tengah dihubunginya tengah panik setengah mati, bahkan Chanyeol sempat tersandung karena tak melihat empat anak tangga yang harus dilewatinya.

"Argh... aku tak tahu, Yeol. Tapi, ini sungguh sakit!" Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak kuat menahannya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Sayang. Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi kanannya dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Taehyung yang menunduk serta menangis diam.

"Oh tidak, jangan menangis, Sayang!" Baekhyun menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan erangan kesakitannya guna mengurangi kekhawatiran dan kepanikan Taehyung.

"Chanyeollie, cepatlah!" Lirihnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin lama, perutnya semakin membelitnya, menambah rasa sakitnya yang begitu luar biasa. Dan, di saat itu juga, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

"Tae, kau ikuti Daddy dari belakang, oke?" Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol.

Mereka memasuki mobil dengan Chanyeol yang di jok depan dan Baekhyun serta Taehyung yang menmaninya di jok belakang. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, pikirannya hanya penuh oleh 'Rumah Sakit'.

Taehyung semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya, manakala tautan tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya semakin mengerat dan juga wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memucat. Bibir tipis Baekhyun tak berhenti mengeluarkan lenguhan kesakitan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin panik.

Setelah sudah memparkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarangan, Chanyeol segera turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil di jok belakang, sebelumnya ia mngeluarkan Taehyung dahulu dari sana, sehabis itu ia pun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Taehyung, kau ikuti Daddy dari belakang, ya?" Taehyung mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol dengan berlari di belakangnya.

Branker pasien pun datang ketika mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun secara perlahan ke atas branker tersebut. Lalu, ia beralih menggendong Taehyung dan ikut membawa branker tersebut hingga di depan ruang operasi.

"Harap tunggu, Tuan." Ucap salah seorang perawat yang membawa branker Baekhyun tadi. Lalu, ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang bedah tersebut.

Chanyeol panik, begitupun Taehyung yang tak berhenti menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia takut, bilamana terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia tak ingin itu terjadi, tapi bayangan tersebut semakin terasa nyata dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal tersebut, mencoba menenangi Taehyung yang tampak memucat dan bergetar.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Mommymu akan baik-baik saja di dalam," Walaupun, ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Taehyung, ia juga dalam hal yang sama. Khawatir dan panik. Oh Tuhan, ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu dengan Taehyung yang berada di pangkuannya. Wajah mereka sama-sama menunjukan ketegangan yang berlebihan. Ingat? Ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka menghadapi situasi sulit ini.

Mulut mereka tak berhenti melontarkan doa-doa untuk orang yang sangat mereka cintai tersebut ; yang kini tengah berjuang mati-matian dalam ruang bedah untuk melahirkan dua malaikat.

 _'Mommy, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Kami, aku, Daddy, dan juga adik-adikku juga mencintai Mommy. Mommy, kau harus kuat dan bertahan demi kami. Kami mencintaimu,'_

 _'Bertahanlah, Sayang. Aku dan Taehyung selalu menunggumu di sini. Kau bisa menghadapinya, Sayang. Demiku, Taehyung, dan kedua buah hati kita, bertahanlah. Kami di sini, menunggumu. Kami mencintaimu, Sayang, Park Baekhyun-ku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga di FFN yah haha… DAN DUA CHAPTER LAGI BAKALAN SELESAI… Horayyyyyy!**

 **Maaf yah, ini udah ngaret banget, soalnya nyelesain dulu di Wattpad haha… Thanks untuk yang ada sampai ke Wattpad dan untuk yang ngevomment di sana… Yang di FFN gak bakalan aku biarin aja kok… beneran…**

 **Aku tahu ini mendrama sekali yah… hahaha… tapi, semoga kalian bisa terhibur dengan FF ini dan tidak ada kata malas untuk review FF ini…**

 **Menulis tida semudah mereview, right? Maka dari itu, mohon meninggalkan review kamu…**

 **Oke,,,,**

 **PAI PAI~**


End file.
